Through Your Eyes
by VikingOccupationalHazard
Summary: It all started happening so fast, and before I knew it my life had been turned upside down without warning. I couldn't believe how fast things can change and before I knew it there was no going back. Question is do I want to? HTTYD through Hiccup's eyes.
1. Two Worlds

**A.N. **Okay sooooo I know I've been on Hiatus for like ever, but I'm back! Soooo on to this story, this is the How to Train Your Dragon from Hiccups' Point of View. So you get his thoughts on things that you didn't get the privilege of hearing in the movie. I've been working on this for what feels like forever. Let me know what you all think! XD Oh and obviously I don't own any of the character or the plot idea. I do, however, own a few of the scenes that I put in there cause I think we all should hear his view on what happened! XD So with out further ado my story.

"_Put your faith in what you most believe in,  
Two worlds, One family."_

Ugh, these early mornings really aren't for me. How the rest of the village manages to get up this early is beyond me. Not only is it a few degrees south of freezing to death, but no sane person should ever be up before the sun. Yet this is how my mornings go. I flinch as a slight rumbling and shouting reaches my ears from outside.

'_Oh no, please Odin do not let this be what I think it is._' I hopefully wish as I reach over and tug the giant door that leads outside. Obviously, my wish had reached deaf ears because outside a creature about twenty times my size with wings that spanned two Viking ships, and had eyes that burned with the same intensity as its fire with razor sharp teeth that jutted up out of it's mouth glanced my way.

'_Oh Gods! Why me?_' I groan inwardly as I quickly shut the door.

'_Why couldn't we have normal pests like mice or mosquitoes, oh no, we have to have…_'

"Dragons…" I mutter the last part, as if saying what they are would make them disappear.

Pushing myself of the burning door, I run toward the back of my house thrusting my self out the back door. The roaring of dragons and shouting of Vikings drift to my ears. Groaning I knew I had to get to Gobber's Blacksmiths shop, he'd need my help for sure. Running down further into the village, I had to dodge axes and flames everywhere I went.

'_We could just move, but oh no…that's way to easy for us! We're Vikings with stubbornness issues._' Shaking my head at this thought, I continue on my way dodging and ducking random objects. Living here for sixteen years has honed my reflexes; if you can't dodge you're liable to loose more than just an eye.

'_Just another brilliant morning one the isle of Berk…_' I think as Viking men jostle me from side to side. '_What in Woden's name!_' I flip around just as a fireball blasted a nearby house. The shock wave of it sent me flying on my back, the shadow of something falling caught my attention.

A Viking planted his feet and one of his hands on either side of me, shouting in my face. '_He must be the one the dragon was firing at_.' I have a knack for stating the obvious; Dragons are attacking, Vikings are defending so obviously a dragon shot a blast at him. Recognition lit in his eyes and his lips curved into a smile.

"Mornin'!" He shouts before bounding off. Sighing I pick myself up and start running again. You always have to keep moving; like I stated earlier, or you'll end up losing a lot more than sleep. Leaping off a ledge, I start running on a wooden bridge that curved around to the central most part of the city.

The further I get into the village, the more people start to glance at me…er…glare at me. Heart pounding I quicken my pace and weave in and out of the villagers, they don't look to happy on the fact that I'm here.

"What're ya doin' 'ere?" A gruff voice shouts at me. I just roll my eyes.

"Ge' inside!" A woman screeches at me this time. _'I'm trying!_' Furrowing my brows I will my feet faster.

"Ge' back inside!" I haven't done anything but run and they're already acting like I'm the biggest nuisance alive. Ugh, its ridiculous, I'm not even _that_ bad.

I reach the center of the town, more focused on 'getting inside' that I wasn't even paying attention. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the dragon from earlier breath fire at me, again. '_I'm going to die._' As I tried to back pedal, then my feet flew from under me. '_What the…_'

"Hiccup!" A voice thunders from behind me. Flinching I squeeze my eyes shut. '_Oh great._'

"Wha' is he doin' out aga.."

Flipping to face me, his glare makes me feel smaller than I already am which, by the way, compared to him I look very small already. '_Oy , why me?_'

"Wha're you doin' ou' again?" Not waiting for an answer he thrusts me forward. "Ge' inside!" After that I really wish that I had the power to transport my self to Gobbers shop, seeing as how the mere sight of me is enough to irritate even my father; who, by the way, is the chief of the tribe.

'_Gods, why me?_'

I run now as if I have wings on my heels, practically flying past the torches as they burst to life with flames lighting up the dragon-infested sky. I try to keep my eyes averted. It is hard; with all the dragons flying around, to maintain focus.

Heart pounding I see the shop just up ahead. I have to try and slow my self down. Otherwise I would have collided with the wall, I'm just to fast for my own good I guess. Yanking my vest off I replace it with my work apron.

"Glad yeh could join th' parteh. I though' ye'd been carried off!"

"What, who me? Nah! Come on I'm way too muscular for their taste." Muscular pfff, yeah right! I have arms like twigs. I have to use both hands and all my strength just to lift a hammer to hang it on the wall. Now a regular Viking could lift it with one hand.

"They wouldn't know what to do with all this!" I finish gesturing to my self and flexing my non-existent muscles. I am a kid with a shock of red hair that looks messed up no matter how much you wet it. I also think I have an unmemorable that's face littered with freckles and a pair of ordinary green eyes. To make it worse I'm smaller than your average Viking, well…compared to the rest of the villagers I am anyway. Therefore, you'd see this statement is completely meant as a joke. So, of course, Gobber just had to reply with his own little gem.

"Well, they need toothpicks don' they?"

'_Ha ha oh you're so clever…_' I roll my eyes as I run toward the window throwing it open. Gobber is a blond haired Viking whose beard is done up in twists on both sides. He's as wide as he is tall, and arms the size of a small boulder. At the end of his left arm is a stub that has a hammer attached to it. He is able to change that into hook or whatever he feels like he needs at the time. He is also missing half of his right leg, he's attached a wooden peg to fix that problem. He's the villages blacksmith and I've been his apprentice ever since I was little…er…well…littler.

A split second later Vikings were dumping damaged or dull weapons on the ledge. Scooping them up I lug them over the heated coals. Running back behind it, I grab onto the handle of the fan and jump up; using all my weight to push it down. Grunting I do it again until the fire jumps up heating the coals, thus heating the metal above it. My job is to heat the metal so that it becomes soft enough to shape into something useful, which is what Gobber's job is.

Rushing back toward the window, I lean out to see the progress of the battle. I see a house collapse as a dragons fire swallowed its structure whole.

'_Great, there goes another building that we have rebuild…again._' We've been here for seven generations but you'd never be able to tell with all the houses we have to keep rebuilding. My eyes scan the scene before me; dragons everywhere trying to take off with our sheep, and setting fire to all of our houses. Vikings who are valiantly fighting to keep them from getting away with all of our food, and putting out the fires to try and keep the damage to a minimum.

The ones in charge if that specific task today are kids around my age. First there's Fishlegs, a kid whose the size of boulder…the shape of one too. He has a small head and squinty eyes. Then there's Snotlout; the all around jerk of the village…and unfortunately my cousin. He's a shining example of what a Viking should be; tall, muscular and everything I'm not. After that there's the twins; Ruffnut, the girl twin, and Tuffnut, the boy twin, who are fighting over a bucket…probably trying to see who get's to dump it. They are as thin as I am but not as small. They are lucky enough to be tall and gangly while I'm just…short and gangly. Last be absolutely not least…there's the girl of my dreams.

A tall blond girl runs over and dumps her pail of water on a flame dousing it instantly as she turns around to walk away a hug fire ball came rushing down and exploded behind her. Lighting her up to where you could see her shining blonde hair tightly woven into a neat braid. Blue eyes that burned as brightly as the fire that burned behind her and a walk that was both confident and, to me, very sexy. She is the most beautiful girl to ever walk on Berk, the name of this beautiful angel is Astrid.

My heart feels like it's gonna explode like that fireball. A smile spreads across my face as she saunters her way over here. '_Gods she's gorgeous._' It might just be me but time seems to have slowed down. Astrid has that affect on me; I just lose all thought and sense of time around her. As they pass, I lean out the window to get a better view of her walking away. '_Oh, their job is so much cooler._'

For the second time today, I was yanked backward from the window. My lips set into a thin line. '_Gobber._'

"Oh come one! Let me out please! I need to make my mark!" He plops me down on my feet in front of him. Glaring up at him, he places his hand on his hip and chuckles.

"Oh yeh've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places!" Accentuating this statement by poking me with is hook hand. This statement deserved an eye roll. I am not that bad.

"Just two minutes I'll kill a dragon! My life will get infinitely better…" I gesture outside to where Astrid had been a few moments ago. "I might even get a date!"

He quirks a brow at me, obviously amused at something I said. Then he counts off all the things I can't do. "Yeh can' lift a hammer, yeh can' swing an axe, yeh can' even throw one of these!" He lifts a bola up and jingles it, as if taunting me. My eyebrows furrow as a Viking lept in through the window and snatched it out of Gobbers hand. Surprise takes over his face for a second before directing his eyes back at me.

'_Can't throw one of those, you got me there smart guy…but I've got an ace._' Backing up I gesture to a machine behind me. "Okay fine but, this will throw it for me." I lightly touch the top and something inside it shifts, this alerts me to move out of the way at the last second before a bola is launched out of it. Gobber barely dodges but the man at the window is not so lucky. I flinch as it smacks him square in the forehead.

'_Oh, ouch._' I know that had to hurt after all those are stones. Gobber does not appear to be amused as he glowers and starts advancing toward me.

"Now this righ' 'ere is exactly wha' I'm talkin' about!" He shouts waving his hook hand at my machine.

"Bu..but it's just a few calibration issues!"

He starts waving his hands to stop me midsentence. "No, don'…Hiccup!" I stare up at him. "If you ever wan' tah ge' out there to fight dragons yeh need tah stop all…" Then he starts looks at me intently as if trying to find something, I raise my eyebrows at him. '_To stop all…what?_'

"This." He finishes as his hands held out on either side of me. Unbelievable! I look down at my self, then back at Gobber.

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes! Tha's it! You need tah stop bein' all of you!"

I puff my chest up and narrow my eyes, fixing him in a glare. '_Jerk. There's nothing wrong with me!_' My Viking pride had just been stabbed, and I was not gonna take this lightly.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Ohhh, yeah." He mocks me, obviously not intimidated by me. So I try and make my self bigger, getting close to his face.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game." I shake my finger in his face, trying to prove a point. "Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained…there will be consequences!" I get in his face again. Glaring with all the anger and pride, I could muster. Gobber just gazes at me bored and unimpressed.

"I'll take my chances." Jerk. I scowl upset at the fact that my invention hadn't made a dent in his opinion of me.

"Sword, sharpen, now." He says nonchalantly and throws a sword that's just a little taller than me and half my weight in my arms. Groaning I lift the heavy thing in my arms and stumble over to the sharpening stone stepping on the pedal to get it going I then drop the sword on the turning stone, letting the tip of the sword rest on it, a scraping sound filling my ears.

'_It won't be long now…you'll see Gobber. I know it!_'

One day I'll get out there. Cause killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head; which is a blue bird like dragon that only has two legs, it also has spikes that followed up its spine and ended on its head, will get me at least noticed. Now Gronkles; which are short stubby dragons that fly around clumsily, their only redeeming quality is that they have the hardest outer shell of all the dragons with a mouth that has teeth jutting out of its upper and lower jaws, are tough. I know that taking one of those out would definitely get me a girlfriend. A smile fell on my lips as a picture of Astrid forms in my mind.

Zippleback; a two-headed dragon that splits the gift of fire breathing, It's a giant dragon the size of a house and as tall as a Viking ship. Having two heads makes it exotic, with its two head it's twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare; a big red dragon that's as vicious and merciless as its flame. You know the dragon that's been trying to barbeque me all morning, is one only the best Vikings go after. As if setting fire to building and landscapes weren't enough it also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire.

The ultimate prize; however, is the one dragon that no one has ever seen. We call it the…

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

I hear the shouts just before a pop and a loud explosion reaches my ears. I rush to the window trying to get a glimpse of this elusive creature. I could see every dragon except for the Night Fury. The strange thing about this dragon is that it never steals food, never shows itself and, much to our dismay...never misses.

Another loud explosion is heard and the low rumblings of rubble colliding with the ground resound through the village. I lean forward to see all the Vikings searching the skies to try to catch a glimpse. My heart jumps as I remember that no one has ever killed a Night Fury.

'_Well then, I'm going to be the first!_' I jerk away from the window, determination pumping through me like the blood in my veins. '_This is it! I'll show them! I'll show all of them._' As I reach the center of the store, I find Gobber replacing the hook for the hammer I just hung on the wall.

"Man the fort Hiccup! They need ME out there." Putting the final twist on the hammer, he hobbles toward the entrance, unaware of what I was planning on doing. Then he flips around and points a stubby finger at me.

"Stay. Put. There."

I lift my eyebrows at him. '_What am I, a dog?_' As if reading my mind he adds.

"Yeh know wha' I mean." With his war yell he hobble runs out into the field. A smile fell on my lips. '_Yes Gobber, I know what you mean._' I pull off my apron and yank on my vest. Adrenaline helps me to move quickly, running behind my machine I grab the handles. _'I'm not sure I heard you over the sound of all the explosions._' With all my strength, I push it forward and out of the shop. Narrowly avoiding a gaggle of Vikings just out side the shop.

I could barely hear their protests over the sound of the blood rushing through my ears and the rapid beat of my heart. So, I just shout over my shoulder, "Yeah I know! I'll be right back!" Dodging a few more Vikings I move with the speed I didn't' know I was capable of to a ledge that was clear of any dragons and Vikings.

'_Good this gives me a chance to get a clear shot without being jostled._'

With that I eagerly ready my machine and tighten the band that would release the bola once I pull the trigger. Standing there, I was poised and ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Come on, give me something to shot at, give me something to shot at, give me something to shot at…" I mutter squinting at the empty sky. My hope started to dwindle. '_Please don't let have left already!_' My eyes dart across the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the Night Fury. '_Oh come on…I know you're out there!_'

Disappointment started to seep in, maybe it's already gone. '_Wait…is the sky…moving?_' At that moment, I caught slight movement, squinting I look again. Sure enough, the movement was there again. My heart leapt as I close one eye to aim at the dark shadow that seamlessly blended into the night sky. A high-pitched shrieking sound reached my ears that slowly got louder. I followed the sound with the end of my contraption. Anticipation and excitement have taken over my entire being. '_This is it! Here it comes!_'

With that I hear a popping sound, then right in front of me a watch tower explodes, and in the light of the fire I see a glimpse of a black shadow like creature smoothly glide back out of sight. A glimpse was all I needed, for the instant I saw it, my fingers yanked back the instinctively on the trigger.

The force that it took for the machine to fire the bola, was strong enough to knock me back a couple of feet. A screech reaches my ears and I pull my self up in time to see something making a beeline for Raven point. Shock was replaced with absolute joy.

"Oh I did it?…YES I HIT IT!" I lept up pumping my fist up in the air completely overwhelmed by the sheer joy that I felt, this is a big deal for me! '_Gods let someone have seen that._' Flipping around I ask, "Did anybody see that?" No one, of course not. As if to add insult to injury, I hear a stomp and the crash of my machine being crushed. I flinch. '_Please don't be who I think it is…_' Slowly I turn to see my old buddy the Monstrous Nightmare that seemingly has this urge to make sure I don't accomplish anything, even my next breath.

"Except for you…" I sigh defeated. Then not waiting for the dragon to rear its head I start to run. I thought I had wings on my feet before, I felt like my feet never touched the ground. The growling and the hissing of the Monstrous Nightmare reach my ears as he nips at my heels. '_Odin, why me!_' Heart beating in my chest like a caged animal trying to get out, my breath escaped my lips in rushed, panic filled gasps. I could hear its growl close behind me, then as a tooth clipped my leg I let out a petrified scream!

I guess he got frustrated with not being able to catch me, he starts gushing fire at me. "Ah!" I gasp as I dodge its jaws again. Breathing a gush of fire at me, I take refuge behind a wooden pillar. A gush of fire sprays out next to me and I hide my face so as not to get burned by it. The heat brushes past my hand, the heat licking at exposed skin like a thirsty dragon in desperate need of water.

'_This is it! I actually accomplish something and then it ends with me in the jaws of a Nightmare. Oh I hope this all really is just a nightmare._' Heart beating rapidly I warily start to look behind the pillar to see if the Nightmare has lost interest. My heart stopped as I felt hot breath puff behind me. '_Odin please let it be quick._' I think, but just before it can get any farther, a blur rushes past me knocking the Nightmare back and into the stonewall to my left.

'_Dad!_' My eyes widen as I see my dad face off fearlessly against this beast. It tries to breathe fire but, of course, its out of shots now. A small feeling of joy creeps into my heart watching its eyes fill with a look like it knows it's in trouble.

"Yer all out." My father rumbles out before starting to beat the creature in the face. Knowing when it's beaten the dragon retreats starting to fly away. '_Hah take that you…_'

'CRACK' my face falls as the pillar starts to tilt. I lean my head back watching the fire sway as the pillars base, which was now burned completely through, collapses under the weight it was no longer capable of supporting. Crushing the cinders, it starts to roll and lean. '_Of course…_'

As it topples over it leaves me staring into the face of my very aggravated father. I force my self to turn around seeing the stone bowl that still held a roaring blaze roll its way down the island. Destroying a wooden pathway, part of a few buildings and finally dropped at the bottom.

"Sorry…dad." I mutter trying to look at small as possible.

The Nadders; that had been successfully captured, were now freed with no Vikings holding them down; they then drag the sheep, which had been caught in a previously thrown net, up into the air flying off into the dimly lit sky. I did not want to turn around to see my dads face right now, all I want to do is to disappear. Like meld into the earth and not come out.

'_Way to go Hiccup you've single handedly helped the dragons escape and not only that but get away with half the flock of sheep._' I admonish my self. I try to search for something to salvage the situation. Glancing back at my father I say without thinking.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I feel the force of his hand slam down on the back of my neck and start dragging me from the center of the village. Everything just starts falling out of my mouth. "Ah! No! It's not like the last few times dad! I mean I really actually hit! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot! It went down just off Raven Point! Let's get a search party together now before it…"

"STOP!" His voice thundered across the village silencing me immediately. "Just stop." He says softer. His voice now coming out in the breath of the exasperation he felt. "Every time yeh step outside, disaster falls! Can ye no' see tha' I have bigger problems!" He gestures toward the village. "Winter is almos' here an' I have an entire village to feed!"

Biting my lip, I look around at the villagers. "Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't cha think?" This was meant to be a thought, but I guess it just flowed of my mouth like water off a cliff. This did not lighten my dads' mood.

"This isn' a JOKE Hiccup!" I flinch. He has the habit of making me feel like I'm three inches tall, not that I need to feel any smaller than I already feel. He turns away sighing then looks back at me. "Why can yeh no' follow the simplest orders?"

"I…I…I can't stop my self! I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it…ya know! It's who I am dad!" I look up at him, hoping he understands. He was my age once right? He has to understand…right?

"Oh!" He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, then brings it down his face. "You are many things Hiccup…bu' a dragon killer is no' one of them…"

That felt like he dropped a hammer on me. '_Oh man…_' Guilt and shame hung on me so heavy I swore I could reach out and touch it. The weight of his disappoint weighed down my heart until I swear I could feel it in my boots. I couldn't look at him anymore, choosing to stare at the ground beneath my shoes.

"Ge' back to th' house." Sighing I turn away. "Make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up…"

Yikes that one stung, my heart clenches at the disappointment that laced his voice and inhabited his face. I feel a smack on the side of my head, the force slightly knocking me to the side. I didn't have to look to see who it was, Gobber. I knew he was disappointed too. I couldn't look at his face either, the two people I was trying to show that I could do something right…I just managed to prove their point.

'_Gods could this day get any worse?_'

"Excellent performance."

I groan…'_Obviously it can._'

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly…that helped!"

"Yes! Thank you I was trying…so…" Normally I would said something to him, but he was right. No one in the history of Berk has ever failed to catch a dragon…not only do I not catch a dragon, but I also manage to single handedly destroy part of the village. '_Maybe he's right…maybe I'm not a dragon killer…but I did hit a Night Fury!_'

"I really did hit one!"

Gobber glances at me, tired of my excuses…probably tired of me period. I continue anyway.

"He never listens…"

He chuckles wryly. "It mus' run in th' family." Pursing my lips, I let that comment slide in one ear out the other, and continue as if Gobber hadn't said anything. "An' when he does it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich!" Puffing my chest out, I deepen my voice to mimic the depth of my fathers. "Excuse me barmaid! I think you've brought me the wrong offspring! I order an extra large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts an' glory on the side…this here…this is a talkin' fish bone!"

Anger subsided into sadness, why couldn't I be what my father wanted me to be. Tall, muscular, and not a clumsy joke who can't even lift a hammer to slay a dragon. Someone like, Snotlout. This thought wrenched in my gut. That's what my father wanted…

"Now you're thinkin' 'bout this all wrong…"

'_Oh am I now?_' I look up at Gobber.

"It's not so much as wha' yeh look like, it's what's _inside_ that he can' stand."

My face fell… '_Oh is that all! I thought it was something on the outside, something that I could actually change! I'm so glad that you cleared it all up for me! Thank you so much!_' The sadness gripped me harder.

"Thank you for summing that up…" I mutter bitterly. Turning to go inside where hopefully, the darkness will swallow me completely so that no one has to worry about me anymore.

"The poin' is…stop tryin' so hard to be somthin' yer not…"

Tears prick as the corners of my eyes, and I swallow hard at that statement. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. '_That's just it…_' I sadly turn to face him.

"I just wanna be one of you guys…" I shudder out finally stepping inside and slamming the door behind me. Angrily pounding my fist on the door, I glare it. Hoping it would burst into flames, like it did earlier.

'_That's just it! I want so badly to be one of you! I don't understand why I'm so different!_' I whirl around and kick the chair at the table, toppling it over. '_Why is that I can't do one thing right?_'

Falling on my knees, I let out something that was a mix between a whimper and a groan. I wished my heart would be ripped out so that I don't have to feel all the disappointment…not only the disappointment from my father…but in myself. Shuddering I squeeze my eyes shut, then at that moment I saw the shadow of the Night Fury fall down on to the island.

'_Wait a minute…_' I pick my self up. '_That Night Fury…I really did hit it!_' Wiping my eyes I stand up, finding my strength I run all the way to the back of my house. Thrusting the doors open, I launch my self away from the village and toward the forest. '_I know I hit it, and when I find it I'll kill it and bring back proof. Something I'm not…I'll show you Gobber. I am a Viking and I'll prove it to all of them. I am one of them!_'

My hope restored I head full speed into the forest, leaving my disappointment and hopelessness behind. '_This is it…as soon as I find the dragon I know my life will be changed forever…I just know it._'

**A.N. **Well I'm eager to know what you think! So please let me know how I did. :3


	2. Trust Your Heart

**A.N.: And so on to chapter 2! I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I feel really bad for poor Hiccup, ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 2: Trust Your Heart

"_Trust your heart,_

_Let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see."_

I must've been walking around the forest for hours, gazing down at all the X's on my map. This just frustrated me because all this told me was everywhere the Night Fury wasn't. Shaking my head, I keep moving.

'_He has to be here…somewhere.' _Doubt started to cloud my mind and seep into my very core. Squeezing my eyes shut, _'Okay, Hiccup he couldn't be that much farther off…my calculations aren't that bad…maybe.'_ Maybe the Gods will smile on me and I'll find it…NOW! Opening my eyes I was met with yet another disappointing empty space. Letting a defeated sigh escape my lips, I mark yet another X on my map.

'_This is ridiculous! It's a dragon! Not like it can hide…'_ With this thought, I angrily scowl at the map and start scribbling all over. Not like I was going to find it anyway. Thinning my lips, I slam my pencil in my sketchbook, with a snap it shuts and I place it in my vest. Slumping my shoulders, I kick a pebble.

"Oh the Gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or their mug…oh no not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!" It's true, I have to be the first Viking to ever actually lose a dragon, this thought depresses me. It wasn't fair!

'_Why me? All the other Vikings would have found it by now I'm sure.' _What's the matter with me? The only thing that I can think of is that the Gods have fun in giving me a little bit of hope then yanking it away. Furious I smack a nearby branch, I really should have seen this coming because with the force that I had smacked it with it had come back and smacked me.

"OW!" My right cheek now stung where the branch had mercilessly swatted me. Grabbing hold of my cheek I glance at the tree, _'Even the branches have it out for me…wait…' _My mouth hangs slightly agape as I notice that the tree the branch had fallen off was knocked on its side, roots sticking out everywhere, and a hole where it had been pulled from.

Blinking I followed the fallen tree down where more trees had been pulled up, the dirt next to the trees looked like something had slide down. _'Something must've fallen down here…very fast from the look of it…'_ My heart leaped in my throat, _'It couldn't be…could it?'_ Looking back at the fallen tree, I start to slide down the incline, side stepping another fallen branch. Coming to a hill, I slowly climb up the slope, anticipation setting in and heart hammering, as I got closer to the top. _'It's probably nothing…'_ which my luck it would be. So I try to snuff out the eager and hopefulness I was feeling early so that I would save myself from another disappointment.

As I reach the top, I look over and my heart leaped and dropped at the same time. A gasp escaped my lips and I immediately ducked back down. _'Gods! There it is! It's the dragon…the Night Fury…'_ Swallowing I slowly lift my head back up, he was still there. I really hadn't planned on what I'd do if I actually had found it, I was so sure that I wouldn't find it so now I feel caught off guard. _'Knife…where's my knife? I know I had it!'_ I frantically search my person for it, my luck I dropped it… or forgot it at home. Finally feeling the hilt against my fingertips, I gasp thankfully then I grasp it, holding it firmly in both my palms.

'_Okay Hiccup, you can do this! You found it and now…now you're gonna go down there and get proof that you actually killed a dragon.'_

After a couple deep breathes, I steel my self enough to slide down the hill and press my back firmly against the rock. _'Okay, you can do this...you can do this.'_ Taking a few more deep breathes I peek enough to see that the dragon is still there. It really is there! It's not just a figment of my imagination! I really actually hit one…shocked is all I could say that I was feeling. Still unsure that I was the one that had felled the creature, I started scanning it, I noticed that it was, indeed caught in a bola…my bola, but now actually seeing it with my own eyes I'm sure that I was the one who had hit him.

"Oh wow…I…I did it." I couldn't fight back the smile that broke out on my face. This morning had thus far been a disaster, but this…oh this is amazing! In complete rapture, I walk toward the dragon. "Oh…this…this fixes everything! YES!" Gods I couldn't feel any higher than I was right now, I felt like I could just start flying! I actually shot the elusive Night Fury out of the sky, me! Feeling proud of myself, I puff my chest out and place my foot on the felled creatures arm. If only my dad could see me now! "I have brought down this mighty beast! " I suppose that I had spoken to soon, because after I'd finished that statement his arm moved knocking me back against the rock!

"Ah!"

Surprised I stared, mouth agape at the black creature in front of me. Elated feeling gone, now I just felt like fear had gripped me in its jaws. I hadn't expected it to be dead…I mean I'd hoped it was…but here he was…breathing in long heavy pants and very much alive. Gasping I wield my knife out in front approaching it with more trepidation this time. _'Oh man, you can do this Hiccup…you're Viking after all…'_ I tell my self as my eyes travel up the creature, until my eyes reached his.

It's poisonous green eyes locked with mine. Swallowing I furrow my brows, steeling my self to kill it…but for some reason my eyes were pulled back to his. It seemed that he was staring at me…almost…pleadingly. Shaking my head at this ridiculous thought, _'No it's a dragon…dragons don't plead!'_ Glaring down at it's chest I roll my shoulders. Positioning the knife, blade down, readying myself to plunge it into the dragons chest. I have to do this…I just have to.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon…then I'm gonna…I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father…" panting I close my eyes. "I'm a Viking…" You need more conviction then that! Glaring down at the dragon I shouted, "I AM A VIKING!" As if he was the one who had doubted me the first time, I said it. Taking a couple more deep breathes I shut my eyes ready to strike.

Then I hear something similar to a whine, opening my eyes I look straight into those pleading eyes again. It looked as if he was begging me not to kill him. Biting my lip, I shut my eyes again telling my self that dragons are incapable of begging. _'He's an animal, a cold blooded reptile that doesn't have the intelligence to beg.' _Then I hear a soft groan, as if the dragon had given up trying to convince me not to kill him. _'Why am I thinking about this? He's a dragon! He. Can't. Beg…plead…or…give up...Right?' _Groaning I lift it up again. Trying to will my self to plunge the knife down, but every time I thought that I saw his pleading green eyes. That always stopped me from actually plunging it down.

Even with my eyes closed, I could still see his face, his sad, scared, pleading eyes overshadowing anything else. '_Those eyes…_' Groaning, I drop my hands on my head. _'I can't do it…I just…can't.' _ Sliding my hand down my face, I sadly open my eyes and gaze at my dagger that laid useless in my hand. Then they shifted down to gaze at the helpless dragon. Helpless…this word twisted in my gut like bad fish and caused guilt to, once again, conquer my heart.

"I did this…" I mutter, this poor creature was trapped, probably hurt and all because I felt like I had something to prove…I mean I do…but I can't bring my self to kill him…it just doesn't feel right. The thought of actually killing him, upset me. I just couldn't. Turning, I start to walk away, but then my guilt stops me...again. Biting my lip, I hear my conscious screaming at me not to leave him like that. All bound with no way of getting out, he can't hunt and he'll most likely starve to death. _'He's a dragon, he should be capable of getting out...right?'_

If he hasn't gotten out yet then he probably can't. My conscious argued. Lips thinning I shut my eyes feeling myself start to give into the guilt that sadly felt so familiar to me. _'Oh, I must be out of my mind.' _Then without thinking, I lean down and start slicing through the ropes that bound the dragon. In retrospect this probably wasn't good idea, but I just couldn't leave him there like that. All I could think about was making sure that he could get out, and get away. _'Almost there…' _and with a snap the final rope was broken.

The accomplished feeling came as fast as it went because the next thing I know, I'm pressed against a rock by a big paw, it's claws held me down to it. Fear squeezed my heart, causing it to beat erratically trying to escape the tight grip, this caused my breath to came out in hitched panicked pants. I couldn't believe it, how could I have been so stupid! I let a dragon go! A dragon! He could easily crush me, or swallow me whole. These thoughts didn't help me.

_'Oh man I'm done for.'_

Those same poisonous eyes that pleaded with me a second ago were now glaring down at me, as if willing me to beg as he had. Squeezing my eyes shut, I was torn between crying and just giving up. This was it, I was going to die, all because I decided to listen to my stupid brain and not kill a dragon…not only _not_ killing it but letting it go! Agh, my dad was right I'm not a dragon killer. Bracing my self I waited for the death blow that would inevitably come.

I could feel his hot breath as it brushed my hair and landed in puffs on my face, I opened my eyes to see the dragon hadn't bitten my head off, _'What is he waiting for?'_ I look up at him, and again all I could see were his eyes. They were watching me, I could swear the looked almost calculatingly…like he was fighting with his conscious, just as I had. _'Maybe…' _ Curiosity took over me for a split second, thinking that maybe he would spare me. Then, he rose up baring his teeth in what looked like a sinister smile, which seemed to say, 'Just kidding! Gritting my teeth, I waited for the final blow. Then without warning, the loudest roar I have ever heard rattled my eardrums and shifted my hair. I could feel it rumble through the ground, and it vibrated within me, rattling me to my very core. Shaking I feel him shift and leap away. Eyes widening I watch as he flew and collided side first into a rock.

Swallowing my heart back into my throat I let a sputtered sigh escape my lips, falling back against the rock. I felt like I had just died and come back, never in all my years had I ever come that close to knock on Hels door. Amazement intermingled with the unnerving fear that I felt.

The sound of distant roaring and thudding barely reaches my ringing ears. Standing unsteadily to my feet, I grabbed hold of my knife that I seemed to have dropped, and watched the shadow of the creature disappear among the trees.

My mind was blank, I wasn't to sure of what to think…I'm not even sure I could think a straight thought much less form a coherent sentence. My heart still felt like it was gonna beat it's way right out of my chest. It was probably tired of all the near heart attacks and near death experiences that I seem to find my self in daily…twice today! Panting, I numbly turn to walk back to the village. I didn't get very far, because my brain was still back with the dragon in my face and had yet to catch up, at the thought of the dragon, my knees suddenly went weak, and I blacked out.

-A couple hours later—

The first thing I'm aware of is that there is dirt in my mouth, sitting up I sputter trying to get it all out of my mouth. Second thing I noticed was that I had a mild throbbing on the left side of my face…apparently where I had fallen. Third, that it was night. Looking up I gaze at the stars that are twinkling happily in the sky, no clouds in the sky blocked them tonight. Groaning I picked myself up and leaned back against the rock that felt cold against my back.

'_What am I doing out here?' _I look around, my brain slowly bringing back the memories from earlier. _'The Night Fury!'_ My eyes widen as I whip around to look for it. I had found it, then I had let it go. _'Why for the life of me did I let it go…wait...why'd it let me go?'_ I scan the area as if that thought would bring the Night Fury back to finish the job. A fear shuddered through me, I didn't want to be here if the Night Fury changed his mind about not killing me, so I stood up and started running back toward the village.

This whole day had been a complete waste of time, I'd gone out to prove to everyone that I could be like them, and yet again, I prove them all right about me. I mean I chickened out at the last minute, why, because he looked pleading! Agh! I'm such an idiot! Dragons aren't capable at that kind of thought process! All they know is killing and stealing. They care for nothing but themselves. Ah! I'm such an idiot…what would my dad say…this thought made me slow my pace. What _would_ my dad say?

Oh, he'd be so disappointed, crushed maybe. The look on my fathers face formed in my mind again, that look that said he wished I were someone else…anyone else. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase that lead to my house. Smoke sifted through the chimney, which means he was home. My heart clenched, maybe it was better with the Night Fury at least I wouldn't have to see my dads face when he discovered that I couldn't kill dragons. Slowly I made my way up the steps, feeling like I should just turn around and run away.

'_No, I'm no coward…I can't keep running…no matter how good it sounds…'_ I reach the door, hand resting idly on the handle. Here I stood, a boy out to prove something and I come back empty handed. Gods how bad this must look, ashamed I felt like I didn't deserve to go in. _'I have to…I'll have to face him sooner or later.' _Taking a deep breath I pushed the door just enough so that I could slide through, once inside I push the door shut. Biting my lip I turn to face him, all of what little courage I had, evaporated in the tense silence. Seeing him shifting the coals around in the fire I decided it was better to just leave him alone, he probably doesn't want to talk anyway.

Being as silent as I could I start to make my way up the stairs. At this point I just wanted to get up to, my room hide under my covers and hope this all was a dream. Then as it always does, my dads' voice stopped me in my tracks. It was soft, but still held that important rumble that you just couldn't ignore. "Hiccup."

"Ah! Dad!" I didn't really want to talk to him, I had managed to embarrasses him and felt like biggest failure on the planet. So talking was the last thing that I wanted to to right now. _'He's gonna find out sooner or later…might as well tell him now.'_ Groaning I gave in…yet again to what my conscious said, "Uh…I…I have to talk to you dad." I said reluctantly taking a step back from my safe refuge.

"I need teh speak wit' yeh to son."

Great…this can't be good. I may as well go first so shutting my eyes I went ahead and spoke. "I decided that I don't' want to learn to fight dragons!"

"Tomorrow yeh learn teh figh' dragons."

His voice drowned mine out…I barely heard what he said. Furrowing my brows I gaze at him, quizzically.

"What?" Again, we spoke at the same time. Sighing he looked at me, apparently he noticed I was trying to say something.

"Uh, yeh go firs'"

Oh no you don't, now I'm curious on what you have to say. Taking another step back I grin sheepishly at him. "No…no you...go first." I insisted. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"All righ' ". Clearing his throat he looked at me. "Yeh ge' yer wish…Dragon Training…yeh star' in th' mornin'".

I could feel the color drain from my face, swallowing I recoil. "Ah man! I should've gone first!" For the second time today it all started spilling out of my mouth without thought…I'm really good at that, "Cause you know I was thinking that we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings…but do we have enough…" I search my mind for some other occupation, then I just said the first thing that popped in my head, "bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings!" I was good at repairing things. Sadly my options fell on deaf ears, cause the next thing I know a heavy axe was thrust in my unprepared arms.

"Yeh'll nee this." He said as if I hadn't been babbling like an idiot. Fear started to settle in and as a result I blurted out, "Ah! I don't want to fight dragons!"

He stared at me for half a second, then chuckled at me, again not listening.

"Oh come on, yes yeh do!"

Maybe I'm not being clear enough, so I try again stepping fully into the front room. "Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons!" He turns on me with a crooked smile on his face, somewhat amused at my change of heart.

"Bu' yeh will kill dragons!" Shaking my head I shift the axe again to keep it from falling, it was putting my arms to sleep.

"No, I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't!" I remember the Night Fury and how I couldn't bring my self to kill him. I just don't think that I have it in me…which is depressing cause all Vikings kill dragons…at least they do to become recognized as a full fledged Viking.

All joking flew from my dads face, in submission to the seriousness that now took over. He could now see that I wasn't kidding, and he didn't like this one bit. I knew he wouldn't, but I couldn't just jump into the training ring and hope for the best. It never works out for me!

"It's time Hiccup." He said flatly. My heart shuddered at his tone, he wasn't going to budge from this. In desperation I walk forward, "Can you not hear me?" Stupid question, he could hear me, just wasn't listening.

"This is serious son!" Apparently he thought I wasn't listening either. Oh, I was listening and I didn't like what I was hearing.

He moved forward and grabbed the axe from me, all it's weight lifted from both my arms to be held in his massive fist. "When yeh carry this axe…you carry all of us." He laid the axe down in my arms. It immediately pulled me down with it. _'That must be why it's so heavy.'_ I groan trying to pick it up, then it got lighter as he pulled it straight up and down. "Which means; yeh walk like us, yeh talk like us…yeh _think_ like us. No more of…" He gazed at me in a familiar manner, trying to find something on me. My heart sank…just like Gobber had just this morning. "This." He gestured to me.

Sighing, I irately stare at the tip of the axe. This wasn't fair! "You just gestured to all of me!"

Not seeing how this struck me, he placed his hands on his hips and said firmly, "Deal?"

Tightening my lips, I could feel the anger and sadness all boil inside me, Gods why won't he at least try and hear me out. Growling I half-halfheartedly glare at him.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided!"

He glared down at me, "DEAL?"

Sighing, I could feel myself give in. I had hoped that maybe he would try and listen to me, but yet again, his point was more important and as usual nothing I said wouldn't make him budge. Slumping my shoulders, I squeeze my eyes shut. Trying to will away the unfairness of it all. I could barely hear myself say, "Deal."

I had folded, like a coward, I folded. Satisfied I heard my dad shift and say, "Good." Biting my lip to keep my tears from falling, I couldn't look at him. This really wasn't fair.

"Train hard, I'll be back…probably." He walked to the door, and opened it.

Numbly I say, "And I'll be here…maybe." With that, the door slammed shut. Leaving me in the stoned silence and self-anguish that I was feeling. Numbly I fall to the floor, letting the axe clatter in front of me. Tears sprang out of my eyes, as I pounded the floor with my fists. _'Why won't he listen to me? Why can't I stand my ground? Why am I such…a…a failure?' _That word stung me. I have done nothing but fail to do everything that I had set out to do.

One I tried to help catch a dragon, and ended up destroying part of the village, two I went to hunt down the dragon to get proof that I was one of them, and ended up chickening out in the end and letting it go. For whatever reason it didn't eat me, probably seeing me as to pathetic to eat…chocking out a sob I clench my fist as my tears stained the wooden floor beneath me and lastly, I tried to tell my dad that I couldn't kill dragons, and ended up giving into the dragon training.

"Why…? Why can't I do anything right? Why am I such a disappointment?" Chocking back the sobs that wracked my body, I collapsed on the floor. The silence blanketing me, but not shielding me from the cold that I felt surround me.

_Come on! You're a Viking!_ A voice said in the back of my mind.

_You can't quit now! Get up!_ Using what strength I had I managed to pull my self up and sit on the bottom stair, angrily I swipe at the tears on my face. _This isn't over! You can still do this! _ Furrowing my brows, I knew I could do this. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoick the Vast Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. I know I can do this no, I will do this!

Determination swept through me like a brisk wind, I stand up making my way over to the axe, with both my hands I pick up the heavy weapon and stare at my reflection in it. A tear stained face with fierce green eyes stared back at me. _'I can do this…I'll complete the training and make my dad proud._'

I was gonna make it…I didn't know how or why but I had a feeling that I was gonna make it. A smile spread on my face that reflected my new-found hope. Taking the axe I started to get a feel for it, after all I couldn't be stumbling around the ring hold the axe with two arms now could I?

**And there you go! Chapter 2! Please let me know what you all think! **

**Next is Dragon Training! XD  
**


	3. Where There's Hope

**A.N: Okay I'm uploading this a little early cause I won't have time to do it later, with work and projects and other such nonsense...also I had it finished earlier than I expected too...sooooo here ya go!  
**

"_A paradise untouched by man,_

_Within this world blessed with love._

_A simple life, they live in peace."_

Taking a deep breath, I slowly make my way toward the training arena. The axe doesn't feel so heavy now, I'd been working most of the night to get it to where I can hold it with just one hand without toppling over. Let me tell you it was a lot of work…a lot of work. I still can't swing it like a normal Viking can, but I can smack things with it. Not very impressive I know, but it is better than what I use to be able to do with an axe, which was next to nothing. So, for me, this is a great improvement! I'm starting to feel good about today already.

Crossing the bridge, I can see Gobber and the other students already waiting at the gate, _'I hope they just got here…Odin please let them just get there.' _I quicken my pace fighting back a yawn. Oh yeah, the reason I was running late this morning is that, as I said, I had been training my arms most of the night to be able to handle the weight of the axe. This resulted in me not getting to sleep until early this morning…so I didn't get much in the way of sleep. _'What great way to start your first day in training.'_ Slowing my pace I quietly come up behind the group, there was Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut…and…there standing in front of everyone, wielding a double edged axe standing tall and proud was the girl of my dreams, Astrid. Heh, Well I suppose it won't be too bad. Hey, maybe this isn't just my chance to impress my father, maybe it's a chance to impress her too! A smile formed on my face as I thought of her actually talking to me.

I was jolted out of my daydream when a loud clatter suddenly reaches my ears. I look over to see that Gobber had opened the gate allowing us all entrance to the ring.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!"

Sighing I trailed in behind everyone else, _'Well, here goes nothing!' _Taking a deep breath I trail in behind the rest of the group.

"No turning back."

Astrids' voice came out smooth as silk, but as strong as a rock. I peek around the group to see her walk forward, tall and proud with her head held high. Just like a Viking should walk. Like nothing can touch them. The thing I love about her is that confidence just oozed off her, I think that if you ever needed to learn the definition of confident you should just look up Astrid. You'll definitely know what it is then, I'm hoping that she can share some of that confidence with the rest of us…mostly me…cause I think that I'm gonna need it. Swallowing I look around at the foreboding arena that had every exit blocked… _'She wasn't kidding…there really is no turning back.' _I hear a thud and click, turning my head I see Gobber sealing off the exit. _'Oh man, I hope I'm up for this…' _My grip tightens on the axe, palms already starting to sweat. While all the other kids where looking about ready to burst with excitement, I feel like I'm in the wrong place.

Looking around I map out my surroundings, I think that it's a good idea to know where you're at before hand. Better to know now then to guess later. Furrowing my brows, I noticed it had to be a couple yards wide on each side, with a big chain net that hung over the top, its purpose, to keep the dragons from getting out. That's when my eyes scanned over a number of doors which were lined up along the far wall. The doors looked twice as big as Gobber and each was secured by a heavy round wooden plank. Metal clasps firmly held the door in place it wouldn't matter how hard the dragon thrashed, it was mad certain that the door wouldn't give, unless you pull the lever that was placed just on the left side of each door.

"I'm hoping I get some serious burns!"

Rolling my eyes I bring my attention back to the group in front of me, of course they'd want battle scars. It seemed that having a scar is like gaining a badge of honor.

"Yeah I'm hoping for some mauling…like, on my shoulder or lower back."

'_Mauling…really?'_ I shudder at the thought of a dragon attacking from behind, this thought led to images of lots of blood…and death. _'Who in the world would want that?' _Trying to erase the images of mauled Vikings out of my head. I cringe. _'Only the twins would try and out do each other in battle scars._ _I'd be more thrilled if I walked out of here without even a bruise.' _

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Her voice cut through my thoughts like a delicate knife. I don't know how she manages to bring me back down to Earth, but all my attention is back to what's in front of me.

"Yeah, no kidding right?" I notice them all look perplexed at me, surprised that I had said something. "Pain…love it."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both had that irritating raised brow that seemed to question if I was here or not, Snotlouts' expression was that of amusement...at least that's what it looked like to me. Fishlegs just looked shocked to see me. Astrids' expression betrayed nothing. She was the hardest to read out of all of them. I knew she had been shocked but as to if, she thought I was a nuisance or not I really couldn't tell. Now she just looked bored.

"Oh, great, who let him in?"

Thinning my lips I glance at Tuffnut, _'Remain cool, remember why you're here…You can do this no matter what anyone thinks.' _ Reassuring myself, I square my shoulders feeling more confident.

"All righ' le's get started!" I jolted forward hearing Gobber voice boom out from right behind me. Clutching the axe tightly in my hand I watched as Gobber walked to stand beside me. "Th' recruit who does best will win th' honor of _killing_ their firs' dragon in fron' of th' entire village!"

I couldn't help but flinch at the word "killing" he had said it with such glee that it was almost scary. _'Odin, please help me.' _ The thought of killing anything made my stomach turn. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.' _

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so…doesn't that disqualify him."

I rest my case. Not even in the ring for five minutes and Snotlout already has to say something. I shift my eyes to the toe of my boot, confidence slowly being sucked away. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both started chortling loudly at my expense. _'I hate how he can so easily knock me down without even lifting a finger.' _Sighing I slump my shoulders. '_Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea…well it can only get better…right?' _

Looking down I stare at the floor weighing my decision to even show up today, right now it was looking like a bad one. I was pulled from my thoughts as a hand jerks my shoulder down and causes me to stumble forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gobber smiling at me.

"Don' worry, yeh're small and yeh're weak. Tha'll make you less of a target!" I furrow my eyebrows…is this suppose to be a motivational speech to cheer me up. If it is, it's making my confidence go the wrong way…it's really not helping. "They'll see yeh as sick or insane and go afteh the more Viking like teens instead."

He chuckled patting my shoulder and shoved me in line next to Fishlegs. Ah good ol' Gober knows just how to make you feel downright weak and small. Great, that's all I need right now, to feel more insignificant then when I came in. I may need to learn how to fight dragons but he really needs a class on how to motivate…the right way.

"NOW!" His thunderous voice shook me out of my thoughts, _'I really should start paying attention.'_ I shift the axe so it rested on my shoulder. "These ar' jus' a few of th' many species yeh'll learn tah fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed; eight. Armor; sixteen!" I glance up at the Fishlegs astounded. _'Did he just…?'_

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Attack: Eleven, Stealth times two!" I blink watching him eagerly grasping his hammer.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower; fifteen." A crooked smile fell on my face, _'This was actually pretty interesting.'_

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack; eight, Venom; twelve!" _'He's really chocked up about this.'_ I quirk a brow watching Fishlegs practically hop from foot to foot.

'_Geez I'd be happy to if I could list a dragons strengths like that.'_ My knowledge so far is, 'Look a dragon! Run!' That's pretty much it. It's sad I know, but that's all anyone ever told me to do…so…you can't really blame me.

I glance at Gobber who looks like he's getting ready to explode. I flinch at his expression, getting on Gobbers' bad side is not a good idea. Believe me, it's not a very pretty sight. Turning on the boy Gobber shouts, "CAN YEH STOP THA'?"

Everything was silent and still after that. All of us stood at attention waiting for Gobber to finish listing of the dragons. He walks to the last door and places his hand on the lever.

"An'…th' Gronkle." The smile he got just now gave me the chills.

"Jaw strength: Eight."

'_Huh?' _I tilt my head toward Fishlegs, his beady eyes shifted from me to Gobber. Blinking I start to look back at Gobber when I heard Snotlout's panicked question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, aren't you gonna teach us first?"

My eyes dart to Gobber whose grin made my heart drop.

'_Oh man I don't like that look…Please don't tell me he's gonna…' _

"I believe in learning on the job."

'_He's gonna!'_ Without any more warning he yanked down the lever which caused the wooden plank from the door which suddenly burst open reveling an angry, slightly clumsy, Gronkle. Instinctively I dart away from the dragon. My heart starting to beat loudly in my chest as the growling of the Gronkle reached my ears.

'_Learning on the job Gobber? This is Dragon Training! Not sword welding or shield making!' _

"Today is abou' survival. If yeh ge' blasted yer dead!"

'_Survival, on the first day? This is ridiculous shouldn't it be like…anything else?' _ My eyes dart across the arena making sure to keep my eyes on the dragon, heart slamming in my ribcage, every fiber of my being telling me to run and hide. As I said it was all I knew, unfortunately I did not have many options.

"Quick! Wha's th' firs' thing yer goin' tah need?"

Not even thinking I blurted, "A doctor!"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!" Right, shield of course!

"Righ'! Shield, go!" With that, I took off, looking for the nearest shield to grab. Spotting a red one, I make a break for it.

"The shield is the Vikin's most powerful tool."

'_I know, I just can't figure out how to…' _I clumsily try to grasp at the handles on the back of the shield. The axe in my left hand wasn't making it any easier. Gods I just learned how to hold an axe, now he wants me to hold a shield! _'Gimme a break geez!' _Again, Gobbers' voice rumbled like thunder, breaking through my thoughts.

"If yeh mus' make a choice between th' sword or th' shield…" He grabs my axe, picks up the shield and latches it onto my arm. "Take th' shield!" He then shoves me toward the dragon. Stumbling I come to a halt a few feet from where Astrid and Snotlout stood.

Nervously licking my lips, I willed myself to keep moving, because if there's one thing I know, it's that staying stationary for to long is a very bad idea, especially around dragons. Keeping my eyes on the dragon, I noticed him heading away from me, following its flight pattern I see it head straight for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were bickering over a shield. Ruffnut had yanked the shield from her brother and smacked him on the head with it. I couldn't help but flinch, I mean he had a helmet, but still having it shoved on your head isn't very pleasant.

My eyes shifted to the Gronkle, it had opened its mighty jaws, preparing to fire a blast at them. The two had started yanking on the shield again; both still too distracted to notice that the dragon was a few feet away. I watched as it uncaringly fired away at them. I couldn't help but lift my shield and flinch at the crack that came off the shield, the after shock sent them both back. _'Well that sounded like it hurt…' _

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut yer ou'!"

I would have cheered had not a dragon been flying around. It made me feel good that I had outlasted the terrible twins. _'This is awesome!'_ I dodged out of the line of sight of the dragon, doing my best to stay behind him. If I stayed behind him, then he couldn't see me, if he couldn't see me then he couldn't target me. That makes sense…right? Unfortunately, he managed to keep me in his sights. Astrid was on my right, Snotlout on my left.

"Those shields are good fer anotheh thin', noise!"

Automatically I start banging my axe against my shield, keeping my eyes on the Gronkle that now looked like he was twitching. "Make lots of it teh throw off a dragon's aim." Furrowing my brows, I run to the left trying to get back behind him.

"Each, dragon has a limited numbeh of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?"

Uhh…I'm drawing blanks! I don't ever remember learning how many shots each dragon has! I just know that they shot fire blasts and to avoid them!

"Five?"

"No six!"

"Correct six! Tha's one for each of yeh!" Of course, Fishlegs knew. I wonder what else he knows…maybe I should find him some time and ask him.

A hiss followed by crack and Fishlegs scream let me know that he had just been blasted.

"Fishlegs, out!"

That was to close for comfort; I ducked behind the wooden planks that held our weapons. It seemed like a safe place to hide .All I cared about was the fact that the dragon couldn't see me and I had no chance of getting blasted.

"Hiccup! Get in there!" I squeeze my eyes shut, apparently, Gobber saw me, and so I inch out. My luck had it that the Gronkle saw me the instant I moved out of the comfort of my hiding spot and shot a blast at me.

"AH!" With that, I shrunk behind the hidden wall again. _'I think I'll stay back here.' _

I risked a chance to peek out of my hiding spot in time to see Astrid smoothly roll out from a reverse tumble in front of Snotlout. Her face intensely focused on the Gronkle in front of her. Snotlout leaned forward and started talking to her. My eyebrows furrowed and my stubborn pride got the best of me and I duck out of my hiding spot and started to maneuver myself closer to them. If there is one thing that I cannot stand, it is Snotlout trying to one up me.

Clearly ignoring him Astrid leaped away, as a blast knocked the shield into his chest and forced him back. I couldn't fight the smile that crept on my face, just the thought that I lasted longer then he did was amazing. Seeing a figure pop up next to me caused my smile to get even bigger when Astrid popped up beside me. Nothing mattered anymore, the arena disappeared, and all I could see was the beautiful blonde Viking standing next to me.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" She has this affect on me, where my brain shuts off and I start just saying things without even thinking, which makes me sound stupid, especially to a girl like her. Sad thing is that I don't think she even heard me.

"Nope, just you!"

'_What?…' _ I quirk a brow and my eyes then start to register the entire ring again once Astrid was out of my line of sight, and then I saw the dragon, but I saw it just a little to late. Flinching I reflexively hold up the shield at the last minute to block the fire blast that was aimed at me. The force of the blast knocked me back.

"One shot left!"

Blinking myself out of the daze, I then realized that all my warnings were going off in my head. It took half a second to realize that my arm was suddenly lighter. Glancing down at my empty arm, then I frantically look around and noticed that my shield was rolling the wrong direction. My only thought was to get the shield back so I started chasing it. Heart thudding against my ribcage, I start, in vainly, to grasp at my shield. _'Please, please, please! Let me reach it in time.' _ My fingers almost ghost against the side when I heard Gobbers' voice crack through my thoughts.

"HICCUP!"

Whirling around I see that the dragon was, of course, chasing me. My heart just needs to make a permanent home in my throat seeing as how that's where is half the time. I start to stumble which causes me to fall back, leaving me to crawl backward. My mouth went dry as my back smacked against the wall. Another bad habit I have is cornering myself.

'_Oh great. Not again!'_ I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away, after all anything was better than staring down a dragon's throat as it readies to blast you all the way to Hel. Heart beating so loudly in my chest it is the only thing that I can hear until I hear a loud blast above me, and I couldn't help but duck into a fetal position.

"And tha's six! Go back tah bed yeh over grown sausage!" Slowly opening my eyes and taking deep breaths I see Gobber twist the dragon back into it's cage. I slowly lift my head up in time to see all the kids approach Gobber. I took a few more deep breaths trying to calm my heart.

"Yeh'll ge' another chance don' yeh worry. Remember th' dragon will always…" He turned to gaze seriously at me. This causes me to shrink back. "Always…goes for th' kill." He lifts me up to my feet and starts to walk away. Panting I watch them all walk away. Biting my lips, I look back at the blast in the cement wall. Then, for some reason, my mind started reeling all the way back to the Night Fury. _'Dragons will always go for the kill huh…?' _

"All dragons…?"

I turn toward the exit and start running out of the arena, 'The_ Night Fury didn't! He didn't kill me!' _ Excitement throbbed in my veins as my heart pumped adrenaline into my system. Everything started to blur around me as I ran all the way, to where I found the Night Fury.

Taking hard long breaths, I start to look for the place he fell. Slowing down I slide down the incline and crawl up the hill just to clamber down the other side. Slowly walking around the boulder, I gaze down at the empty space that had held the Night Fury. Running my tongue on my dry lips, I walk over to where the forgotten bola lay. Kneeling down I furrow my brows as I lift the heavy stones in my hands, _'Dragons go for the kill…'_

"So why didn't you?"

I bite my lip, staring at the horizon. _'It just doesn't make any sense, if dragons are supposed to go for the kill…then why didn't he?'_ My mind replays the moment when I was staring the dragon in the face. His luminescent green eyes stuck foremost in my mind. Thinning my lips I look up, my gaze following the direction the dragon had flown off in.

'_I wonder…' _ Curiosity got the better of me, I just had to know…was he different…could that even be possible? Can a dragon process fear, much less register seeing it. As I went over that memory again, I remember that he had the power, the speed, and the opportunity…so…why didn't he? What stopped him?

It wasn't very hard to figure out the direction he went. I found uprooted trees, and broken branches. Following the trail of the ravaged landscape and uprooted trees; I couldn't help but think that he might be badly injured. I carefully moved through the forest until the trail ended at a ledge with, I move around trying to find away to look down, without risking the fear of tumbling down. I walkover to a pile of stones, gasping I continently found a small space that curved into a little cave. Jumping down I duck under a branch and move toward the end.

Beneath the ledge, there was the breathtaking landscape. Walls of stones lined the valley on all sides; splashes of green dotted the stones, getting thicker as they reached the top spanning out into wild trees above the canyon. Birds flew into the sunlight that poured in from the opening and lit up the place like a forgotten paradise. A waterfall splayed out into the lake below, a rainbow spread from the spray of the water fall and disappeared into water below. The lake rested in the middle of the valley, splitting it into two sides. My eyes scanned from left to right, and then back again. I didn't see was the one thing that I wanted to see. My hope started to dwindle, _'Where's the dragon?_' Maybe it wasn't here, groaning I start to think that this was a waste of time, like most of the things I've done recently. Disappointment started to swallow me.

"Well this was stupid…" I mutter to myself scanning the valley again, still nothing. Then something glints in the sunlight, quirking a brow I kneel down next to a small black object that rested on a stones. Picking it up I bring it closer so that I can get a better look. Gently touching the black object, I could feel that it was smooth and cool to the touch. It didn't look like a stone I'd ever seen, it was a solid black. Squinting I tilt my head to try to get a better perspective. _'What is…?' _

Then a blast shuddered through the little cave causing me to fall back. My heart leaping back up into my throat as I heard scraping sounds and gurgling grunts. Leaning forward in time to see the Night Fury slide down the cliff side and glide back into the valley. Panting, my jaw was agape for a second this was it. I really couldn't believe my luck. Suddenly, I decided I wanted to get closer. Leaping onto a nearby boulder that overhung the valley I lowered myself until my stomach touched the cool surface and I leaned forward to get a better look at the dragon.

I couldn't get over how amazing this was, to be able to sit here and watch a dragon try and fly. I just couldn't wrap my mind around how cool this was. Tilting my head, I watch as he launched himself up at the canyon wall again, his claws scraping the side trying to gain momentum only to fall back on the ground again. Shaking his head, he turned his majestic head toward the wall to try again. Excitement raced through me as I watched him try in vainly to fly again.

Without a second thought, I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw the creature. Heart pounding and excitement bubbling over, with each line I brought to the page it brought the creature from the ground and into my hand. Glancing up at the creature, I notice him try again. As he fell I couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't get off the ground…

"Why don't you just…fly away?"

Peering curiously at the creature as he fell to the ground and angrily blew fire at the ground, a flick of his tail drew my attention. His tailfin…only had one side. Looking down at my drawing, I erased the left tailfin. _'That's odd…don't dragons usually have two sides to their tailfin?' _Thinning my lips, I look to see him leap into the air, his tail flipping out from behind him causing him to fall, yet again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Slumping my shoulders with the sudden guilty feeling that I was the reason he had been grounded. Biting my lip, I glance down, only to see that I had released my pencil from my grip and it started rolling away. _'Oh gods, no!' _I try desperately to grab at it, only to have it slip through my fingers like water.

I suck in my breath as it clattered to the ground, stilling as the creature looked to where the pencil had clattered and then followed where it had fallen from, his eyes meeting mine. Gasping I pull back, the look in his eyes weren't threatening…the looked almost…curious? I watch as he tilted his head eyeing me, just as I did him. Why wasn't he attacking…or as Gobber put it, go for the kill? He may not be able to fly but I've seen he can jump up this and drag me down, but he did. He can breath fire I know…but he doesn't.

'_If dragons are supposed to go for the kill…then why aren't you?' _My eyes hadn't left his for what seemed like hours. What a strange dragon this was, he is a Night Fury the most feared dragon on the island and here he is…not…attacking me, he wasn't even growling at me. Then the dragon blinked, shook his head and leaped across the lake, further away from me. Leaving me more confused then I was before, blinking I numbly stood up continuing to watch the magnificent beast until he was under the protection of an over hanging tree.

'_Why is he…?'_ A rumble above my head caught my attention, _'Oh…great.'_

**A.N: I actually had more planned but I didn't want to put it all in one chapter. Also it seemed like a great place to stop. **

**Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing, I do appreciate it! **

**Next comes The Dragon Book!  
**


	4. Let Fate Decide

**A.N. Okay I had took some artistic license with this chapter mostly because I didn't want to seclude it to what was seen on the screen. Which made this chapter so much fun to write! So please enjoy this as much as I had writing it! XDD**

"_Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_

_Two worlds, one family._

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see."_

'_Oh man, why me?' _I slip on the now slick ground, falling face first into the mud. Groaning, I pick myself up, wipe the mud from my face and start to run again. It had started pouring right after that first rumble of thunder, flattening my hair to my head and soaking my clothes until the water had soaked all the way to my bones. A cold wind blew me from behind, causing goose bumps and hard shiver to run up my spine.

Brushing bangs from my face, I stumble into the village probably quite a sight… covered in mud, and soaking wet…it would have been quite a sight…had anyone been outside. Everyone with a brain had moved inside, not wanting to be caught in this storm. Shivering again, I run toward the Mead Hall where most of the Vikings were gathering for dinner. Slopping up the steps, I reach out to grasp the handle. As soon as I felt the door handle under my palm, I yanked back…well I hadn't had a good firm grip on the handle and my hand slid back…and so did I. Memo to self, rain makes metal handles slick.

"Ah!" I reach out to grab something, but all that was there was air. I was fully prepared to fall off the step, so I was surprised when I firm hand roughly caught me at the small of my back and shoved me forward. The force of it causes me to stumble and I almost fell forward, catching myself I glance back to see a big Viking stalk past me toward the obscenely large doors.

"Watch where yeh goin'." He grunted at me, not even sparing a glance.

"Uh…yeah…sorry…"

I pant, calming my thudding heart._ 'Watch where I'm going…I slipped! It's really hard to watch where you're going when you think you're gonna fall off the very top step of a very long strai rway!' _Brushing bangs out of my face, I straighten my self up and watch as he effortlessly grabs the handle, and yanks it backward. As he lumbers inside, another shiver shot down my spine, not needing anymore reason to I ran in behind him, being quick; and small enough to slip in before the door slammed shut. I close my eyes and breathe a sigh a relief as I was met with a thankful blast of warm air, glancing around me; I spot the Dragon Training Troupe and my shoulders slump as I realized that they held a meeting in the mead hall that I wasn't privy of.

"All righ' where did Astrid go wrong in the rin' todeh?"

"I miss timed my summer salt dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble."

"No, no you were great! That was so Astrid!" The only word that comes to mind is "Suck Up." Astrid must have thought the same thing because I watch her roll her eyes at him and boredly take a drink out of her cup.

"No, she's righ' yeh hafta be tough on yer selves!" I watch as his eyes fall on me. We locked eyes before he continued, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

'_Here we go…' _I groan inwardly awaiting for the insults to come flying at me. Thinning my lips, I train my eyes on the plate of food in front of me and I reach for it watching as Snotlout scoot over to prevent me from sitting next to him. As if I'd want to, rolling my eyes I keep walking. Reaching out to grab the cup that rested on his other side, he rudely scoot over to prevent me from sitting down again, I got the obvious feeling that I was not welcome on at that table so I moved onto the other one.

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut drawled out, I think I heard just a tad if joy in her voice. '_Getting just a little to much joy at my expense aren't you?'_

I shrink into my seat at the other table; sad thing is I knew that they weren't done either.

"He didn't get eatin'!" Tuffnut grinned, biting my lip I started picking at my chicken in front of me, having already lost my appetite I just didn't understand why they felt the need to constantly put me down.

"He's never where he should be." I inwardly flinch and my heart clenched chewing on the inside of my lip. Astrid had said so straight forward and precise that the words stung me worse then the others did. Maybe it hurt so bad because what she said was true, lately I haven't been where exactly I was supposed to be at the time I was supposed to be there. I just want to disappear.

"Thank yeh Astrid! Yeh need teh liv an' breathe this stuff;" Scowling I glare at the plate in front of me._ 'Way to agree with her Gobber, aren't you supposed to be helping me?' "_ The Dragon Manual!"

I pause, _'The dragon…what?'_

I quirk my brow as he scoots the dishes off the table and drops a book in their place with a resounding thud. It was a thick book with a tattered spine; the pages that were all different lengths, sticking out of the bottom as if someone didn't know how to put a book together. I was shocked and yet at the same time I wasn't. I was mostly shocked because I hadn't thought that a Viking would actually sit down and write an entire book, but I wasn't shocked because it was a manual about dragons, and we are all about dragons.

"Everythin' we know about every dragon know of." My breath left my lungs, _'Every dragon…'_ I stared at the book, taking everything inside me to leap off my seat and grab it for my self. The last thing I need is to give them something else to ridicule me for, so I'll just bide my time until I can get the book. It may be jumping to conclusions but I had a feeling that I wasn't gonna have to much competition to read it.

A slight rumble passes overhead and Gobber stills for a second before looking back at the group.

"Eh, no attacks tonigh'…study up." With that he hobbles away from us.

'_Get ready for it…3…2…1…' _

"Wait…we read?" I hide the smile that appeared on my face, they were too predictable.

"While we're still alive?"

Astounding is it not? They are a true Viking through and through. They want nothing more than to run their weapon through something. To them reading is a waste of time and doesn't help with killing a dragon…or at least that's how they think. I think that it's smart to know the dragon and what it can do before you approach it…you know the whole knowing now rather then later…but maybe that's just me.

"Why read words, when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about."

See what I mean, good ol' Snotlout unknowingly helping me prove my point whenever he opens his mouth. Rolling my eyes I look down at my plate again.

"OH! I've read it like seven times!" I fight back a snort as Fishlegs burst out joyfully on the topic of the Dragon Manual. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at its victims…"

Glancing at the other kids, I noticed that they seemed a little less enthused about this. Ruffnut and Tuffnut held an equal look of, 'Wow…' and Snotlout just looked like he was trying to inch away from the boy as if he was suddenly possessed. He continued on as if they were all listening raptly.

"And then there's this other one that buries itself…" Tuffnut then jerked his hand forward and snapped his fingers against his thumb in a 'silence' motion forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Uh…there was a chanceI was gonna read that…" He leans back and glances over at his sister who held a look on her face that said she was either incredibly bored…or her brain just gave up on her. Sadly, it was the former because her voice drawled out, "…but, now…" Fishlegs didn't look deterred, this was his area of expertise I guess.

Jumping slightly at the sudden burst of noise, I glance to see that Snotlout had pushed himself from the table. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." His outburst riled the others because they all burst up and followed their fearless leader out of the Meade hall. Fishlegs was still babbling about the different dragons that he read about. The only one who didn't follow was…Astrid… Oh…there goes my brain.

I maneuver over to where the blonde Viking girl sat, staring boredly at the wall across from her. She was probably wondering if she should read it here or at home. She must felt my presence come up beside her because she slightly acknowledged me by a quirk of her elegant brow and a shift of her crystal blue eyes. Then I felt my mouth just start moving with out waiting for my say so, a grin on my face.

"So I guess we'll…share?" Maybe it was the hope talking, or maybe it was something else that caused me to blurt this out…whatever it was I really wished I hadn't. Rolling her eyes and sighing she nudged the book toward me with her fingers and snapped, "Read it." then without another word she smoothly and swiftly slid out of her seat and sauntered away from me.

Disappointment shrouded me; I had guessed she would have read it because I mean…she's always prepared for anything. "Oh, A…all mine then! Wow. Uh…so…so…I guess I'll…I'll see you guys…" The door gave a resounding unforgiving slam after she left. Leaving me alone and staring dumbly at the door. "Tomorrow…" Sighing I slump my shoulders as my brain slowly started forming actual sentences again instead of leaving me a stuttering idiot.

'_I must've sounded so STUPID to her!' _ I mentally slap myself for that…_'so we'll share…what was I thinking…oh…right…I wasn't…' _ Looking away from Astrid's empty seat, I glance at the fire that flared in the corner, and then my eyes flash to the book. It looked as if it had been read many times over, the spine being creased and bent, the cover looked faded and worn.

I skim my fingers over the cover, it was rough and bristly to the touch. My fingers itched to open it and read the knowledge that it held from me. Anticipation soaked me all the way to my core; maybe this will answer some of my questions. Biting my lip, my fingers tap to open up the cover, I stopped when water dripped off my hair. _'Oh right, I'm still wet…' _I glance down at my soaking shirt and vest, and then I see that I was making a slight puddle under my boot.

'_Perhaps I should dry off first…' _I pry myself away from the book and move toward the fire. Plopping my self down in front of the warm blaze I felt the warmth wash over me like a warm blanket. Sighing I began rubbing my arms, trying to heat myself up faster. Then I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my side from something ramming against it.

"Ah!"

Flinching I reach in and pull out my sketchbook. I had forgotton that it was there. Then my heart drops as I see water drip from the corner, eyes widening I start, frantically to pat it dry. _'Oh man! I hope none of my sketches got ruined!' _I start flipping through my book, hoping upon hope that I didn't ruin them. _'So far so good…'_ Then I reached the most recent sketch of the Night Fury. I stopped my frantic patting to gaze at the picture. Tilting my head, I remembered how interested he seemed to be at my presence, how curious he had been. His green eyes watching me warily, but also curiously, could a dragon be curious?

Everything seemed to disappear around me as my thoughts had become consumed with my curiosity about this unusual dragon. Jumping as a sudden skid and thump slapped my ear drums. This jerked me out of my revelry and pulled me back down to earth. Snapping my book shut I peek over my shoulder to see that a Viking, who'd fallen asleep, had fallen out of his chair causing it to skid and clatter to the floor. Sighing, I carefully shoved my sketchbook back in my pocket, and leaned forward toward the fire to continue warming myself

After what seemed like years I run my fingers through my hair, I surmised that I was dry enough; I really wasn't soaked to the bone anymore. Shooting up I make a beeline for where the Dragon Manual lay abandoned. Licking my dry lips, I pick up the heavy book. _'This is it!' _A grin broke out over my face and I quickly move to where I can sit down and place it on the table.

Glancing around I grab a nearby candle and place it by the book. Good timing too, cause then the roaring blaze that lit up the hall was quenched immediately, shrouding the entire room in darkness, save for where candles dotted the room. I guess with all the Vikings gone the Meade Hall didn't need that roaring fire anymore. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice thundered out of the silence from behind me.

"Yeh, betteh no' stay to late lad, th' storm'll only stay this calm fer a li'l while. Bes' no ge' caugh' in th' middle of it."

Breathing out a sigh, I turn to look at a big man with beard that hung straight down from his chin, stringy hair that flared out from under his helmet. His beady dark eyes peered out from under his caterpillar eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks. No I…I…I won't stay too late." I tap the cover with my fingers sparing a glance at the older Viking. "I just…don't want to…uh…ruin the book…" I give the man a crooked smile. He snorted at me, not many Vikings cared for books around here…if you couldn't tell. I watched him walk away, his thudding footsteps and looming figure lumbered toward the exit. Sighing I reach over and grab another candle, figure it better to make sure that I wasn't going to have anymore surprise visitors.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I concluded that there wasn't anyone else in the Meade Hall. This suited me just fine, I rather like reading without being interrupted. Making my way back over to the book, I quicken my pace to get there. Anticipation and excitement roll over my being all at once. Setting the candle down diagonal to the first one, I eagerly sat down, heart thudding in my chest; with anxious fingers, I flip the book open. _'All right here we go.' _

"Dragon classifications…strike class, fear class, mystery class."

My eager fingers flip the page to the first dragon on the list. It was a small round dragon; similar to the Gronkle, with a wide-open mouth that had teeth circling all the way around. It had no legs, just two wings sprouting on either side of it's back and a tail that extended it's body length with spikes running all the way down to the tip. My eyes shift to it the name we had so cleverly given this dragon.

"Thunder Drum," Eh it was nice, simple, and easy to remember. My eyes continue their journey down the page. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools." I flip my eyes toward the other page. I wince at the picture of the Thunder Drum with lines coming out of it's mouth…I'm assuming to resemble sound…and on the other end is a Viking whose head had been blown off. _'Yikes…'_

"When startled the Thunder Drum can release a concussive sound that can kill a man a close range, extremely dangerous; kill on sight." Furrowing my brows, I flip the page to the next dragon.

It was a majestic looking dragon that had wings that spanned a Viking ship and that held the width of two and a half of them. Its long neck was craned back to avoid all the treetops that were popping off. It had no front legs, but had strong looking hind legs that were curled up toward its chest and its tail stuck straight out from behind him.

"Timberjack; this dragon has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous…kill on sight." Taking a deep breath I flip the page to see a fat looking dragon with a long neck, and medium length wings, its' long tail went straight out with a tail fin on each side, it also had cheeks and a chin that were puffed up, squirting out water. Under its body were legs shorter than the ones on the Gronkle, quirking a brow I glance at his name.

"Scaldren; sprays scalding water at its victims…" This must be the one Fishlegs was boasting about earlier. Swallowing I kept reading, "extremely dangerous…AH!" A loud thud crashed thought the entire room, I jolted looking the direction of the door. Heart having jumped into my throat I see that the force of the wind had blasted the door open strong enough to hit the wall behind it. _'Ah, I hate these flimsy doors…'_ Panting I slowly turn around to face the book again, turning the page with trembling fingers.

On the next page, there was a dragon that was hunched down on its two front legs, its long wings curled in close to his body. His long tail was curled around him, which had spikes that trailed all the way down his spine toward the tip of his tail. He had long horns that curled at the tip.

"Changewing; even newly hatched dragons can spray acid…extremely dangerous…kill on sight!" Biting my lip, I just start flipping through the pages, just barely scanning over the various dragons and their attacks. "Gronkle…Zippleback… the…Skrill…" This dragon was a very intimidating looking dragon. It looked like it had powerful sets of jaws that had razor sharp teeth lining its upper and lower gums. A horn that stuck straight out from its nose, spikes that ran all the way down to its tail, and wings that spread out the length of a Viking ship. It had no front legs but had two back legs that looked like they could crush a house, overall one viscous looking dragon.

Turning the page, I found that this dragon looked worse then the last one. It looked like the gods forgot that the bones belong on the inside of the skin…I shudder at the name of this gruesome looking dragon. "Bone Knapper…" Swallowing, I flip the page…my heart jumped. "Whispering Death…" This dragon had no arms and no legs, two small wings and spikes that ran all along its under belly, it's mouth was wide open revealing teeth that not only circled the outer part of its mouth also ran along the in side of it's mouth as well and circled all the way around until you couldn't see them anymore. Shaking my head, I flip the page, trying to shake the images of the last few dragons out of my mind. I start scanning the attacks of the dragons.

"Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims…" I shudder, "Turns it's victims inside out…" I choke out the last part, that's gruesome. "Extremely dangerous…extremely dangerous, kill on sight…kill on sight…kill on sight." It's the same thing on every page…is this all we know…I start to feel disappointment seep it's way back into my being until I flipped to a page that had the name of the one dragon that I'd been looking for.

"Night Fury…" There was no picture…I guess that's expected seeing as how no ones ever seen one and lived. "Size: Unknown…speed; unknown…the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself…" That doesn't seem right…"Never engage this dragon…your only chance…hide and pray that it does not find you." That was it, there was nothing else…but that can't be right. I've found him twice, as he had seen me and I'm still breathing…I pull out my sketchbook and I lie it down on top of the manual.

"It just doesn't make any sense at all…'the offspring of lightening and death' huh…" Biting my lip, I furrow my brows. This just isn't right…the Night fury doesn't seem all that dangerous…I didn't feel threatened that last time I saw him. He could've easily jumped up and drug me down to his level…but he didn't. Placing my elbows on the table, I gaze down at the crudely drawn Night Fury. Now all I have are just more questions, instead of the answers that I was looking for.

Frustrated I push the sketchbook off the manual and started flipping through the book again, there just had to be something else…there just had to be! Argh! Just empty blank pages that screamed nothing, but no one knows anything about Night Furies. Shutting the book, I slid it away from me. Furiously running my fingers through my hair, I let out a sigh.

"Well, this was pointless…" I sit back; staring at the Dragon Manual hoping that maybe it might suddenly get a burst of information about this elusive Night Fury. Yet no matter how I stare, more information doesn't appear and I'm left sitting in the stoned silence aside for the slight rumble of thunder.

'_Well I guess there's nothing left to do but to go home…'_

Reluctantly I stand up and blow out on of the candles. Picking up the book, I lean down and blow out the other one, shrouding me in complete darkness. The light from that filtered in from the door that still hung ajar helped me weed my way through the tables and the stools that were scattered between where I was to where the exit was. From what I could tell, the rain had slowed to a sprinkle; at least this would allow me to walk home without getting soaked…hopefully.

I look up at the darkened sky, tightening my grip on the book; I start to make my way home. A deep rumble of thunder rattled the sky and signaled that the storm was far from over. I watched as lightening flashed in the sky and lit up the village for a brief second, before another clap of thunder reached my ears. Quickening my pace, I try to out run the storm that was due to start up again. Shuddering as a brisk wind pushed at my back and swirled my hair around my face.

'_Looks to be a bad one…'_

I barely make it home, still had one foot out the door as clouds decided to let go the torrent that it was holding back. Slamming the door shut, I pushed the plank that sealed the door from being blasted in by the force of the wind. The sound of rain rushing on the roof reached my ears, clawing its way through the stoned silence, lighting a fire to try to warm the house and shed light on the darkened room.

My eyes fell on the book that I threw on the table, licking my lips I decide to flip through it one more time. I had just been scanning it the first time, my excitement over the Night Fury over whelmed me so much that I didn't even really read the rest. Sitting at the table I pry the book open once more, ready to see if there had been anything that I'd missed…reading every last word, caption and picture. The storm slowly faded from my ears as I became more and more concentrated, until the world outside existed no more and all I could see were the dragons, drawn on the pages, in front of me.

**A.N. And thus ends chapter 4! XD Please read a review it would be greatly appreciated!  
**


	5. To Guide These lives we See

**A.N. - I just wanted to let you guys know that I've changed songs, mostly because I didn't think that the rest of the song in the beginning matched what happened in this chapter, also I think that this one fit it better for the progress of Hiccup learning about Toothless, and becoming his friend. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! **

"_Oh, the power to be strong,_

_And the wisdom to be wise,_

_All these things will _

_Come to you in time."_

My heart was pounding hard in my chest as my feet flew across the ground, I'd tried to get to Gobber before he headed to the arena but; as my luck would have it he had already left his house. Biting my lip, I booked it across the bridge and almost ran right into the wall if Gobber hadn't grabbed my collar. My feet left the ground for a second then found it again as he set me down.

"I had no idea yeh'd be so eageh to get to trainin'!" I look up at Gobber panting, red-faced and ready to collapse. He chuckled and patted my back, walking me forward. Shaking my head, I gasp for the breath that eluded me; swallowing big gulps of air, I try to explain my rush.

"Gobber…I…" I take another deep breath, "I…need…to…"

He chuckled again as he lead me inside, "S'okay lad, no need to explain. The others should be along any minute."

Hobbling away, he left me standing in the arena. Groaning I leaned against the wall, frustrated that he wasn't even going to listen to me. My mind swirled with all the questions that the book didn't answer. I'd read the book forward and backward, carefully and I still didn't find anything that helped. Just hide and pray that it doesn't find you, but in my experiences so far he hasn't even tried to attack me…well…okay the first time I found him he did…but I really couldn't blame him he had just been tied up for hours, probably starving and then I tried to kill him…only to let him go finally. After putting up with all that, I'd be angry too. _'Did I just…'_ I shake the thoughts that flooded my mind.

"Okay, le's get started! Now tha' yer all accounted for!"

Blinking out of my daze, I realize that the others had indeed arrived, thankfully no one jabbed me with an insult. Maybe I should just stay back here…it'd be better than getting insulted. My eyes roved around the arena, and I just noticed that the arena had been changed into a maze. Quirking my brow, I wonder how I didn't notice it before. The others had already headed into the maze, axe, hammers, spears and shields in hand.

"Bes' be on yer toes todeh, 'therwise yeh migh' no' have them at the end."

Gobber chuckled. I look to where the voice was originating from, to find it was coming from above me. Gobber was standing outside, observing the training from above. _'Makes sense, he wouldn't be able to see it with all the walls here.'_ I jog up to where he was; He glances down at me when I approached him.

"Yeh bettah get in there Hiccup."

"Yeah I know…" I lick my dried lips trying to find the words. "You know what I was trying to say earlier…I just happened to notice..."

"No' now Hiccup! Yeh need to focus!"

'_Focus…I can focus…' _Acting like he didn't' say anything I continue. "Hey, you know I just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furies…" He places his face in his palm and gazed down at me, a look of boredom stuck to his face, "Is there like…another book…or like a sequel," He runs his hands down his face, " Or a little 'Night Fury' pamphlet…Wah!"

A blast came out of no where and threw my arm backward, the force of it almost knocking my shoulder out of it's socket. I look at my now much lighter axe-less stick. My heart dropped as I turned my head toward where it came from.

"FOCUS HICCUP!" Gobbers' voice thundered at me.

'_Oh Thor all mighty…why didn't he say that he'd already released the dragon!'_

My mind racing a million different ways, it tugs me to the right then at the last moment, I back pedal and start running toward the left. Feet carrying me further away from the dragon, heart having been launched in my throat made it hard to breathe. Hearing a clattering sound, I realized that the dragon had stopped chasing me, so I take chance and veer to the right.

"Todeh is about; ATTACK!" I roll my eyes. _'Of course the second day is attack…wait…that reminds me!' _I start to make my way back to where Gobber was. "Nadders are light and quick on their feet; your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

It didn't take long to hear Fishlegs yelp, "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

'_You and me both buddy…'_ I groan as I try to remember which way it was to Gobber. Furrowing my brows I come across Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were trying they're best not to get caught by the dragon. As they veer around the corner, they come to a complete stop.

"Look for it's blin' spot…every dragon has one! Find it; hide in it, and strike!"

Inching forward I watch as Ruffnut and Tuffnut sway with the dragons head, as it tried to get a glimpse of them again. I knew it wasn't gonna end well so I start inching away from them, my self preservation kicking in. It didn't take long before I could hear them bickering, Shaking my head as I then hear them yell.

"Blind spo' yes...deaf spot…eh not so much."

Hearing how close his chuckle was, pushed me to where he was. That whole blind spot spurred on another question, "Hey, has anyone ever snuck up on a Night Fury?"

He quirked a brow at me and gave me a look like I just asked him where the Meade Hall was while standing right in front of it. Pinching the bridge of his nose he shakes his head at me.

"No ones ever done so and lived to tell the tale, NO' GE' IN THERE!"

"Yeah, yeah…I know…but…hypothetically…" _'Right…hypothetically…sure.'_ I shake my head, a slight hiss of my name pulled my attention away from the unhelpful Gobber, then I see Astrid crouching behind her shield, axe in her right hand, her blonde hair falling in her face. I couldn't help but follow her orders, because the next thing I knew I had my back pressed against the wall.

I lean forward enough to see her peek her head around the corner, then press her back firmly back against the wall, a slight gurgling sound caught my ears and I too pressed my back against the wall. I shift as I watch her look again, then fluidly roll the entire way, quietly pressing her back against the other wall. Why am I always astounded that she is so fierce and yet so graceful at the same time.

Snotlout then did the same thing, a little sloppy, but he made it across the way, it was my turn. My heart pounding, I try to copy what Astrid did, curling myself up I rolled yet sadly I didn't factor in the weight of the shield and it pulled me down with it.

The loud clang resounded, in my ears and all my warning signs going off. _'Oh man why me?'_ I flew off the ground, dragging my shield to protect me from the snapping jaws of the Nadder. I jog and veer around the corner to avoid it, glad that the 'quicker and lighter' part came easily to me.

"Hey?" I stopped and almost turned around when I heard Astrid shout, but the crowing of the Nadder kept me going the other way. I did not want to be caught in the jaws of the Nadder, or even come close to it.

'_Oh man, what is it with me, why am I always almost getting killed?' _

Then the Night Fury flooded my mind again, for some reason he just wouldn't stay out of my mind very long. Furrowing my brows I had to know, was I the only one that has gotten that close to a Night Fury and live. Has anyone ever really snuck up on a Night Fury, has anyone ever survived a Night Fury attack, why was I spared? Why didn't he kill me? Are they not as dangerous as we think they are? My legs found them selves taking me toward where Gobber was again. I stop short under him, he was chuckling at the panicked gasps and screams of some of his pupils.

"Hey Gobber, I was just wondering if anyone's ever gotten close to a Night Fury?"

Sighing he tilts his head down at me, an exasperated look on his face. I tilt my head to the side, trying to get the sun out of my eyes. "You know like around night time!" I didn't even notice people coming at me until they started shoving forward and backward. "You know…ha…has anyone seen one napping?" Then Gobbers face shifted from mine, a look of shock on his face…that wasn't good.

"Hiccup!" He shouted at me, turning around I start to see the walls toppling over. _'Oh, no…'_ I then see a figure leaping from the wall top to wall top. The panicked shout told me who it was.

"HICCUP!" I freeze as Astrid ran ourt of wall, and jump straight toward me. The force of her impact knocked us both to the ground, he axe imbedded in my shield and her arms and legs tangled with mine. Had this been any other situation I would have been happier, but not with a dragon on the loose.

"Ohhh….love on the battlefield…"

"She can do better."

Their conversation barely registered to as I was trying get Astrid in a sitting position.

"Wait…why don' you…just let me…" I tried to help her, but she pushed her self off me. Ignoring everything I said, glaring down at me a thump pulled her attention away from me, her beautiful face contorting in a look of panic. Frantically trying to pull her axe out of the shield, almost pulling my arm out of my socket, which hurts.

"Wait…ow, ow…OW!" It slipped off my arm, and finally being free I curled into the fetal position. As she launched her self off me and a loud crack followed by the dragons pained groaning alerted me to the fact that the initial threat was over. Panting I swallow my heart back into my chest.

"Well done Astrid."

Groaning I started to pull my self from the fetal position, "Is this some kind of joke to you?" I tilt my head up to see Astrids' burning blue eyes were angrily aimed at me. _'Joke…what?'_

"Our parents' war is about to become ours…" She curls her lips into a snarl and aims the tip of axe with the broken wooden pieces of my shield at my face. "Figure out which side you're on." The chills ran down my spine as if someone had dumped icy water on me. Not sparing me a second glance she brushes her hair out of her face and stalks off, Snotlout and the twins following after her.

Sighing, I pick my self up, feeling as numb as I did when my dad left. I stare at the broken pieces of my shield, then I follow the wreckage around the arena. It looked like someone threw a stone boulder in here. The finely structured walls now lie in shambles around him. _'A war huh…'_ We'd been fighting dragons ever since I can remember, they steal from us, kill us and destroy our houses. It makes sense to try to stop them from taking so much from us. My shoulders slumped, I didn't even think that this was a recruiting training for a war that seems to keep going in a vicious circle.

'_Dragons killing us, us killing dragons, and for what? To protect what's ours? To prove whose stronger?' _ AGH! Nothing makes sense anymore. Frustration took me over and I ran out of the arena. Tears burned at the corners of my eyes, had I taken training earlier I would have chosen to be with the Vikings…but…now…the Night Fury had swung my entire world upside down. He decided to let me go, and then he just watched me curiously at the cove instead of straight out attacking me. Yet I've been taught my entire life that dragons were dangerous and should be killed on sight or they'll do it to you.

Slamming the door to my house shut I lean against the door, mind swirling with everything that I had been taught since I could talk started clashing with what the Night Fury had shown me. Grabbing my head, I slide down the door.

"Oh, nothings making any sense…"

'Figure out which side you're on…' Why is this suddenly so difficult? I should want to side with my village….but something keeps tugging me toward the Night Fury, his eyes glowing in my minds eye.

"He's not like the other dragons…he's different…somehow…" I stand up as the image of the Night Fury over powered everything else. Nothing made sense, questions flew through my mind, but the only thing that I seemed to understand was that the Night Fury wasn't the mindless killing machine they make him out to be. Thinning my lips, I decided that I was going to find out once and for all, then…then I would make up my mind.

Swallowing, I grab another shield and burst out the back door. This is probably the craziest idea I've ever had…but…I know it would keep nagging at me until I do. I was about to reach the forest until I slow my pace to a halt, _'What am I gonna do when I get there? I can't just approach him…that'd be stupid…' _So what then, what do I do? Biting my lip I rack my brain to try and think of what I could do to try and approach him.

'_Oh great, this is awesome. I have this awesome idea to go and confront a dragon that may or may not be different from the others.'_ Sighing I plop down on a rock putting my face in my hands, trying to rub the agitation away. Placing my cheek in my hand I gaze around me, trying to figure out what in Odin's name I was doing. Brushing my fingers through my already tousled hair, my gaze drifted over a pond, my eyes got stuck there for a second before I noticed a splash, out of the corner of my mind.

The glisten water reminded me of how I saw the Night Fury delve his head into the pond, probably trying to catch…

"Fish, that's it!" I run down to the lake and I hear another splash like something landing in the water. Glancing over I see a Viking sitting a few feet away, obviously he hadn't heard me because he was reeling his fish in with long hefty grunts. Then my eyes were drawn to a basket, which held fish in it. Two of them lay side-by-side one was full and the other appeared to be empty. Licking my dry lips I place my shield on the ground so as not to have it clang against anything, then I start inching toward the basket.

Now I don't normally steal from people, but I really didn't want to go back to get my fishing pole and basket, and he had conveniently filled one basket full, he wouldn't know if I took one. Biting my lip as I got closer, to the basket my eyes twitching between the Viking and the basket. Reaching my hand out, I grab one by the tail and slides out and flops onto the ground.

Freezing I glance at the Viking again, he still hadn't noticed anything, so I grab the fish and turn around and run, heart beating erratically; adrenaline coursing through my veins pushing my feet faster. Stopping just a moment so that I could grab the shield I left behind, then I ran the direction I knew the cove was.

Panting as I reach my little entrance, I pause. _'How am I supposed to get down there?'_ Furrowing my brows I search for another way in, preferably one that didn't include me climbing down…I'm not even sure how I would even accomplish it with a shield and a fish. _'Oh man, this is great, I get all the way down here, and I don't even have a way in…'_ Kicking a stone, I watched it roll. Tilting my head, I watched as it rolled down an incline at an angle. _'Hmmm….I wonder…' _ Hope scratching it's way down into my heart, I slowly edge down this incline. Inching around branches and leaping of boulders, I finally came to clearing at the bottom.

I look back to see that the incline followed the stonewall that surrounded the valley, I tilted my head to see the tip of a tree drape it's self of the top. Scanning the stonewall, I noticed a small slit in the rocks. Inching forward, I peeked around the corner; it was a rocky passageway that lead…straight into the valley! I could see the waterfall from here.

My breath hitched and my heart felt like it stopped, _'This is it…this is what I came all the way down here to do.' _Wetting my dry lips, I place the shield in front of me and slowly start to inch forward.

'_There's only one way to know for sure! I have to get closer to him.' _He hadn't attacked me before so with that as a small comfort I walk forward toward the little entrance I found. Heart racing and hands sweating...or maybe that's just the slime off the fish I'm clutching onto for dear life. Taking a few deep breaths, to try and calm my nerves, I look over my shoulder to check to see if I was being followed.

_'Of course not.'_ I thought, as I looked forward once again, _'No one usually ever does.'_

Shaking that depressing thought from my mind, I slowly inch forward, shield in front of me. My heart beat rapidly in my chest the closer I got causing my hands tremble and my legs determination I'd felt slowly earlier slowly started to evaporate. Running my tongue over my dry lips, for the fourth time, I mentally try to hold onto the resolve I'd found earlier.

_'I'm already here, I didn't get this fish and lug this shield all the way down here for nothing!'_ I mentally remind my self. _'Although it wouldn't be so far out of the norm if I did…' _ Shaking my head, I mentally slapped myself for that comment. I am a Viking after all...an unusual...non-dragon killing Viking but a Viking nonetheless! Squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath I edge closer toward the valley that held the Night Fury.

Taking deep breaths to try calm my fast beating heart, which I'm sure that everyone back in the village and the Night Fury could hear. Every warning in my head was telling me that this was a stupid idea, that I should just go back to the village and finish my training to become a full-fledged Viking. Yet everything in my gut told me that this was right, that's what kept my feet inching forward.

'_Maybe this is trick…' _My steps falter just before the entrance. I stare ahead, wondering what lies ahead for me. Is it death? I shudder glancing down at the fish in my hand. My confidence started slipping through the cracks of my false bravado.

The fish's dead eyes started at nothing. Death had taken its sight, along with everything else. Its mouth slightly agape, no longer gasping for air that it no longer needs. Seeing the fish like this made me wonder, we catch lure fish with false bait then catch them, suffocating them until they no longer move. Made my mind wonder, what if this is what the Night Fury is doing! Trying to lure me and then at the last second pounce on me and feast on me like we do the fish. I shudder at the thought.

Turning around fully preparing to run all the way back to the village and not toward certain death. Only getting a few steps away I stop. Looking over my shoulder at the valley, that nagging feeling in the back of my mind working it's magic. What I regret not looking? Would I regret it?

Biting my lip, I squeezed my eyes shut. All my life I'd been running. Running and hiding from the threat until it had passed. All my life I'd had everyone else save me. What kind of Viking am I? I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore…besides I would be crazy to turn down such an opportunity such as this. Especially since I came all this way, I will do this…I can do this. Swallowing hard I could feel my stomach churn.

_'If I never try, I guess I'll never know.'_

Turning to face the entrance again, I start toward it. _'Besides he didn't kill the other times when he clearly has the speed and the power to do so. Maybe just maybe...I'm right this one.' _Taking a deep breath, I find my resolve once again, eyeing the cove that rested beyond the rocks.

"I have to know!"

I start to walk further through the entrance, the shield in a firm grip in my right hand and the fish draped over my left hand. My green eyes stayed looking forward into the valley that held the Night Fury, anxiousness, excitement, and dread all swirled around in my stomach.

_'No matter how this ends one thing is for sure; my life is never going to be the same.'_

**A.N. - Thanks for staying with me so far guys! I'm so happy and grateful for those of you who stayed with me! Next up; Forbidden Friendship! I thought that it deserved it's own chapter.**


	6. A New Life Is Waiting

**A.N. Here is my most favorite chapter out of all of them. The Forbidden Friendship chapter! I'm so pleased with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

"_On this journey that you're making,_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek._

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain,_

_It's you who'll reach the peak!"_

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, if felt like a wild dragon that'd been locked in a tiny cage and was fiercely trying to get out. Every thing told me that this was the most insane idea that I had ever had before, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that he seemed to be different. In all reality that doesn't really make for a good enough reason to approach a wild dragon, that you'd previously captured, with just one fish as peace offering.

'_Oh man…I really hope I know what I'm doing…'_ I duck further behind the shield as I near the entrance of the valley, the blood rushing so loud in my veins it sounded like I was standing by a rushing river. Slowly peeking above the shield, I look left…then right…not seeing anything I lift the fish and threw it into the valley, ducking back behind the shield. My heart had been launched in my throat and this caused the quite gasps that escaped my lips. Shaking fingers held onto the shield waiting for the dragon to come…after a couple of seconds of nothing, I peek back over leaning as far over the shield as I could.

'_Aw, come on…I know he's here…'_ I walk forward only to come to an unexpected stop. With a squeak, the shield had gotten stuck in between two protruding boulders. Furrowing my brows and thinning my lips, I tugged on the shield. Nothing, so I tired pulling harder, but all I got in return were the stubborn squeaks of the shield not moving. Frustrated, I duck under the shield and try to free it from the other side; again, it gave a final squeak that it was not budging.

'_Of course…' _My main source of protection was stuck, _'Just my luck.'_ I groan inwardly as my hand falls to my side. Deciding to give up on the stupid thing for now, I shift my eyes to see the fish was still untouched. Fear crept into me and anxiousness washed over me like a harsh wind. Swallowing I am reminded of the reason that I was here. _'Oh…right.' _Taking a deep breath, I pick up the fish and start to look around for him.

Anxiousness overwhelmed me as my eyes scanned the barren valley in front of me, quietly inching forward I searched carefully in front of me for the dragon that eluded me. I furrow my brows I knew there wasn't very many places that he could hide…he's a big black dragon in a lush green valley, I tried to think of where he could be. I froze as I got the chilling feeling that I was being watched, goose bumps lined my spine and I then got the sinking feeling as to where the Night Fury was…so slowly I start to turn around, heart slamming against my ribs.

My breath leaves my lungs in a single gasp as I see the looming figure of the Night Fury perched predatorily on the boulder behind me. He narrowed his eyes as he started stalking toward me, head bowed down, wings poised up, watching me, like a predator does it's prey…this thought sends a shudder through me. He stays a few feet away from me; his head sniffing the air before hunching down low again soft growls escaped his throat.

'_Okay Hiccup, now hand him the fish. I really hope I know what I'm doing…' _With a shaking hand, I extend the fish toward the creature, whose eyes shot up to the fish hungrily. My breath started coming in silent hitched pants as he inched closer toward me. All seemed to be going well until as quick as a flash, his pupils darted away from the fish, slit and he jumped back snarling at me.

My heart jumped in my throat as my stomach dropped toward my boots, I yank the fish back, and panic had swooped in taking a firm hold on me. He was crouched down eyes on me, ready to strike if necessary. _'What in Odin's name would make him…oh, my knife! Ah, I'm such an idiot.' _Slowly pulling back my vest to reveal my knife that was safely tucked into my belt, not want the dragon to feel threatened I slowly reach for the hilt, jolting as he crouched even lower, looking ready to pounce.

'_No, no, no, no!'_ I slowly pull it out of my belt; hold it out at arms length, my eyes never left his, as his seemed to watch the hand that held my knife, ready to chomp it off if I try anything. _'I don't mean you any harm…see?' _I release the weapon so it clattered on the ground. My mouth was suddenly dry, and I felt like I was going to pass out at any second, even still my eyes stayed on the dragon as he stared angrily at my dagger, low rumblings escaping his throat. _'Okay…ummm…not good enough? All right…what about…' _I reach my right foot out and toe the knife onto my boot; his grumblings got louder for a second, his eyes never leaving my knife He snorted as I kicked it into the lake beside me. With a subtle splash, the last ounce of protection that I had was slowly sinking toward the bottom of the lake. _'I really hope I know what I'm doing…'_

Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to do that…but with a dragon baring his fangs and growling at me, my brain switched into overload and I moved on autopilot. He eyed me, probably wondering why I would do such a thing, never the less he seemed pleased, for he eased up and give me a more relaxed look.

'_Ummmm…okay…' _Confused I started at the now relaxed dragon, he didn't look all that dangerous as he looked at me with wonder and curiosity. _'This must be a first for him too'_ furrowing my brows at him I extend the fish out to him, I no longer felt uneasy about the dragon approaching me. I dare say he almost was acting like dog or a cat. With a soft groan, he inched forward, head down low and crooning his eyes on the fish again.

Eagerness swallowed me as the dragon was slowly getting closer, stretching his head out to get the fish, opening his mighty jaws, ready for the fish. Furrowing my brows, I notice something odd about the dragon, does he have…just…gums?

"Huh, toothless…" I muse aloud, "I could've sworn you had…"

I really should learn to keep my mouth shut, because the instant those words left my mouth he glanced up at me, and like he understood what I was saying his teeth shot out of his gums, snatched the fish and started eating it. Recoiling as I yanked my hands toward my chest, I just stared at the dragon before me as he ate the fish in three bites. I release the breath that I couldn't remember holding, letting it escape with one word. "Teeth…"

What mind blowing experience, he appears to be toothless, but proves you wrong in the blink of an eye. I shudder as he licks his lips and eyes me again, curiosity filling those green eyes as he observes me. Letting out a slight purring sound, he starts approaching me, sniffing me. My heart leaped in my throat and I start to back away, _'Oh man! I knew I should've grabbed more fish!' _I curse at my stupidity as I stumble backward trying to get away, but not wanting to take my eyes off of him for even a second.

"Ah…no! No, no, no!" My stumbling caused me to fall back; it didn't stop me from trying to back away though. "Ah, I...I don't…" My breath leaves me as my back hits the cool surface of a rock, see what I mean about cornering my self? I really must stop doing this. Pressing my self as far back against the rock as it would let me, heart pounding bone bruising beats against my ribs I tilt my head away, still not taking my eyes off him. "I don't have anymore!" I hiss the last part mostly because my lungs can't seem to keep a hold of the air. His green eyes were close to me now, narrowed at me, it was just like last time.

Oh this was a trap I knew I knew it! Fear griping me so tight I feel that I actually might faint. I watch as he tilts his head, eyeing me for a couple more anxious seconds then his eyes roll back and he starts making a hacking sounds, like the ones a cat or a dog gets when they're about to vomit. I am really trying to morph into the rock, wanting so bad not to be here.

'_What in Thor's name…' _ I didn't really know how to react when a half eaten, half digested, and still slimy back end of the fish squished down in my lap. Recoiling at the vile thing I say the only thing my mouth would let me in this situation.

"Ugh…"

My eyes shift up toward the dragon as he sat back on his haunches, watching me…was he breathing…eagerly? Must just be my over active imagination, then again this all seems surreal. My hands slide under the slimy piece of fish and I pull my legs closer to my chest. _'Well...he hasn't eaten me yet. That's a good thing I suppose…but…what do I do now?' _Taking in a deep breath I try to think of something else to do, I hadn't really planned on getting this far with him so right now I was drawing blanks on where to go from here.

Sighing I glance back up at the dragon, _'He looks like he's waiting for me to do something…but what?' _The Night Fury then moves his head down and back up at me. _'Wait a minute…?' _I tilt my head down; at the fish that rested in my lap then back up at the dragon. _'No way! Don't tell me he wants me to…eat it!' _I could already feel my stomach churning, why do I always get stuck doing things I don't really want to do…Oh well, I don't want to risk everything I'd accomplished so far be tossed away just because I wouldn't take a bite out of a fish. A slimy, half eaten, regurgitated fish…sighing, I lifted the fish toward my mouth, the smell caused bile to rise in my throat, _'I am so going to regret this later.'_ Then, holding my breath, I took a bite out of the slimy disgusting thing. My instant reaction was to spit it back out the instant it touched my tongue, regrettably I fought the urge to spit it out with all the will I had then I open my eyes, watching the dragon, hoping that it was enough.

"Mmm…Mmm-hmm!" I ground out, showing him that I'd taken a bite, he seemed please, for his hears perked watching me. I blanched, however, as he swallowed signaling that I had to. Disbelief encompassed me as my shoulders slumped, dropping the eaten fish in my lap. "Mmmm!" _'Are you kidding me?' _Closing my eyes, I pray to Thor and any other god that would listen that I wouldn't throw it up, then with the rest of my determination, I swallow the vile, tasteless, fish down. Instantly my stomach churned and my throat closed, forcing the already half-digested fish back into my mouth. Wanting so bad to let it out, but I knew I had to keep myself from throwing up so I place a hand over my mouth, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes as I forced it down again. I could feel it sliding down my esophagus, this causes me to shudder and leaving me wishing that I had kept my knife so that I could scrape the after taste off my tongue.

'_Oh man…I hope I never have to do that again…it…was…disgusting.' _I groan as I feel my stomach toss the uncooked, regurgitated fish around in my stomach…_'Oh gods…'_ I desperately fought the urge to be sick. I blearily blink up at the dragon, watching as he smacks his lips, probably asking if I liked it. Groaning, I forced a smile on my face, _'Oh yeah…regurgitated, half eaten raw fish is my favorite.' _All thoughts fled my mind when I saw him tilt his head eying me before his mouth started twitching. My smile slowly faded as I see what appears to be a toothless smile appears on his.

'_Amazing…he's…he's…smiling…'_ Awestruck I stare at him. _'A dragon…just mimicked my…smile…'_ In all the books, I'd read and out of all the things that I've learned never had I heard of a dragon mimicking a human. This was definitely something you don't see every day so, without thinking about it I carefully lay the fish down beside me as I continued to eye this amazing dragon. Slowly I reach my hand out to touch him. _'Maybe…'_ Licking my lips, I watch as his eyes flick to my hand this caused his toothless smile to disappear. His mouth then curled into a snarl, letting a vicious growl rumble out of his throat but instead of biting me, as all dragons who feel threatened do, he just…leaped away. He'd launched himself clumsily toward the other side of the lake, landing with a soft thud on the other side.

I blink several times as shock and awe flew around me with an air of curiosity that I'd never known before. All my life I'd been taught that dragons were dangerous creatures, ones that wouldn't give a second thought to killing you. Yet here is a dragon that hasn't show signs that he wants to hurt me in anyway, so…he wasn't at all what we think he is. Not at all what he looks to be. He was definitely different from the other dragons I'd met. Excitement and curiosity fueled me and helped my feet to fly over to where this amazing creature had laid down. Carefully I slow down, so I wouldn't startle him, then I sit down a few feet away, fascination over powering anything else that I felt. This was just too amazing for words, I'm not sure I've really ever felt anything this amazing before, it was intoxicating.

A grin had spread across my face as his eyes green eyes met with mine once again; heart jumping I slightly wave at him as if I were waving to a friend. He seemed slightly annoyed at my presence, putting his ears down he turned his head away and gave a bored groan as he plopped his head down and positioned him self so that he could lay his tail in front of his face. I felt to high to care about the fact that he was trying to ignore me, my eyes widened in as curiosity and I scoot myself closer to him, wondering what it feels like to touch a dragon. So, without much thought I reach out to touch his tail-fin.

'_I've never been this close to a dragon before…this is amazing…' _My heart was thundering in my chest, as my fingers got closer to his fin when all the sudden it shot up and I was face to face with those eyes that seemed to say. 'I see you!' _'Oh great Odin's goat!_' I flinch like a child who gotten caught doing something wrong, then not hesitating I jump to my feet and I wander away from him…not thinking that it was not a really a good idea to push my luck with him. Slowing my pace I glance over my shoulder to I watch him lumber away; he moves with the smoothness of the wind and gracefully flips over an over hanging branch so that he's hanging upside down by his tail.

"Wow..." I breathe as I watched him pull his wings in on either side, placing his tail in front of his face, looking very close to caterpillar that was getting ready to transform into a butterfly. I never really thought that a dragon would sleep in such a way…almost bat like…maybe instead pf a butterfly. A chuckle and a crooked smile fell on my face as I imagined this toothless dragon waking up with magnificent butterfly wings. No bad seemed better suited to what he looked like I think. Taking my eyes off him, I wander over toward the lake to try to rinse out the remnants of the disgusting half eaten fish out of my mouth. Taking in a few mouthfuls of water, which I then spit out, slowly ridding myself of the disgusting aftertaste that had started making itself known to me again.

My eyes wonder over toward where the dragon was now sleeping, soft rumblings tapped against my eardrums as he slumbered. I slip down and sit on a boulder, watching him absolutely fascinated with what was happening, I almost couldn't believe that it was happening. I fed a dragon, and he didn't chomp my hand off, I tried touching him twice and he didn't bite my hand off, he just…leaped away from me! I was so awestruck that it feels like I stepped into a different world, I chuckled softly as thoughts of Viking's owning dragons as pets flitted in my mind.

'_Yeah right, like that'll ever happen…not in a million years.'_ It's been to ingrained into our history that even thinking that dragons could be more then they seem is blasphemous around here. Biting my lip, I glance at the dragon then I stand up quietly walking up toward him, trying so hard not to disturb him. I wanted to get a closer look at his tailfin, it fascinated me, mostly because the fact that there was only one on the right side. The left side was gone, getting closer I tilt my head to see that it wasn't just gone…but ripped off. Biting my lower lip, I fought the urge to touch the healing side.

'_This is probably why he can't fly straight…' _Guilt ripped through me, this was my fault I knew it. Looking down at my boot, I turn around and slowly walk away from the dragon. He was wounded and it was my fault. Heaving a heavy sigh, I slump down onto a boulder. I probably should go, but I don't really have any reason to go back. No one was waiting for me at home; the village probably doesn't even notice I'm gone.

Tilting my head, I look back at the Night Fury, _'I wonder if you have anyone waiting for you. Do you have a family? What do they call a group of dragons…heard…flock…group? Or maybe Night Furies are just solitary creatures.'_ Blowing hair out of my face, I snatch a stick and start drawing lines in the sand. _'If they are solitary creatures are there more of them? It's unbelievable that he'd be the only one…well I suppose there isn't another just like him.' _A smile crossed my features as I remembered his toothless smile and chuckled.

'_He's not really what he appears. He looks to be dangerous, but hasn't killed me, he has the ability to retract his teeth so it appears that he has none, but then surprises you in a second.' _The only thing that stands out the most, besides his eyes, was his toothless smile. He's been full of nothing but surprises. The other thing that surprises me is the fact that he seems to want to do exactly what I do, l gave him a fish, and he shared it. When I smiled he mimicked me, I stiffen as I feel someone come up behind me, shifting my eyes I glimpse that the dragon looking over my shoulder. Shifting my eyes, I look right back at my drawing, and start to finish it like I didn't know he was there.

I could hear his soft purring as I continued to draw a crude drawing of the Night Fury in the sand. After a few moments I heard him make a cooing sound, then I hear him lumber away, furrowing my brows as I hear a crack and a thump, _'What is he…?'_ I look up to see the dragon dragging a tree along the ground…drawing lines?

'_No way…'_ Shock crept into my being as I watched the dragon continue to drag the tree on the ground, _'He's mimicking…what…what I was doing…this…this is…'_ This was to amazing for words! _'No way anyone would believe me if I told them…they'd think I'd gone mad!' _My breath left my lungs as he swirled around, dragging the tree in front of me he pauses so I lean forward to try and see what he's doing, he flips his head around toward me like 'don't you dare!' Turning my head away, I try to keep him from seeing me watching him, mostly because I know what it's like to have someone peek over your shoulder while you're drawing.

'_This is unbelievable! Never in all my life have I…'_ He drug it from behind me, the branches brushed my hair forward so I ducked so that the other branches wouldn't hit me. Excitement coursed through me as he dropped the branch a couple feet away and nodded at it proudly. Swallowing I slowly stand up, gazing at the squiggly lines in the sand, they didn't form anything there were just nonsensical lines that went wherever the dragon had wanted them too. Still, I was awestruck at what was happening. _'This dragon…this…oh…man.'_ Smiling I start to make my way to see the rest of the 'drawing', I didn't get very far before he started snarling at me.

Biting my lip, I flinch. _'What am I?' _Glancing down I realize that my foot is stepping on one of his lines, quirking a brow I lift my foot and I glance and watch as he stops growling and goes into purring happily. _'R…really?' _Testing it again, I place my foot on the line again, watching him go into growling again, He…he was actually getting upset over me stepping on his drawing. This is unreal! I place my foot down, sort of amused that he growled at me when I placed my foot on it again and purred when I took it off.

When he snarled at me and looked ready to pounce, I decided not to push my luck anymore and moved my foot to the space between the lines, I heard his contented purring continue. _'I understand now.'_ Smiling, I start to step between the lines that the dragon had drawn at random. Twisting and swiveling to find the next empty space to step in. I had become completely entranced with not stepping on the lines that I didn't notice that the dragon had moved. When I reached, the last line and I stepped out I slowly backed up, my heart stopped and I froze when a blast of air brushed my hair forward. Tensing I slowly turn around to face the dragon behind me. His green eyes were gazing at me intently, not with anger or hesitation, but with an expression that I've never seen on a dragon before, content. This was so unbelievable. With him being that close I couldn't help but extend my hand toward him.

I wanted so badly to touch him without the worry of getting my hand bitten off, however, my heart leaped as he gave a light snarl, so I slowly pulled it back, I wonder if it's because people have tried to hurt him before…_'I wonder…if I…'_ Thinning my lips, I take a deep breath and turn my head away, deciding to put my trust in the dragon, as he had trusted me not to step on the lines. Heart jumping into my throat, breath stopping…everything seemed to slow down as I waited for him to decide to leave me hanging, to bite my hand, or to trust me.

Stiffening, I felt like I'd been standing there for hours until finally I felt everything crashing down around me all at once. I thought I almost died when I felt his nose touch my hand. My heart dropped in my boots and my breath left my lungs like someone had punched me in the gut. I couldn't believe that this was real so I slowly started turning my head to look at the dragon in front of me, whose nose was indeed pressed against my hand. Gods, this was really happening; I was touching a dragon…a dragon! My mind lost all thought as he pulled his head away and twitched his nose, snorting he eyed me for a second, before slipping away from me.

I blinked several times, trying to tell myself that what happened was real, this dragon actually trusted me enough to let me touch him, and I trusted him to actually leave it up to him…me! I look at my hands, my mind still feeling the rough, yet smooth scales under my palm. I stumbled slightly as I got light headed, shaking my head I released the air that I didn't know I was holding.

"Did that just really happen…did I…did just…touch a dragon? Did he let me touch him…"

My mouth was still hanging open in shock, running my tongue over my dry lips I slowly close my mouth. It was so…surreal. Taking a deep breath again, I try to will my legs to move but the shock I felt hadn't released them yet. So I slowly fall into sitting position, awestruck that this was all happening, I mean he's a dragon…but he he's smarter then we pegged him for. Dropping my hands to touch the cool surface of the rock I was sitting on, I look down at the slightly smudged drawing of the Night Fury; he really wasn't what he seemed.

He'd definitely proved me wrong about him. Grinning as I just thought of the perfect name for him, I pick up the stick and I start to redraw the Night Fury in the sand, only this time with his gummy grin. A dragon who appears to be what he's not, always hiding a surprising fact about him somewhere. I really think that this name suits him just fine. As I finish the drawing I set the stick in lap and smile down at it.

"Yup, I really think that this name suits you…Toothless."

**A.N. And that's the end of Chapter 6! XD It was absolutely fun to do. NOW! Onto the New Tail Fin! XD**


	7. A New Horizon

**A.N.: Sorry for the delay, I got busy with other projects and life and all that...but I finally managed to finish it! :D I'm pretty please with how it came out, I spent some time writing it so I really hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Also, I split "New Tail" Into two parts mostly because the chapter would have been longer if I hadn't, and I didn't want to add to much in one chapter. So here is Chapter 7!  
**

"_Son of man look to the sky,_

_Lift your spirit, set it free._

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride._

_Son of man, a man in time you'll be." _

You know, if someone had told me three days ago that I would find one of the most dangerous dragons in all existence and befriend it, I would have laughed. I'm sure anyone would have. It was just something that didn't happen, especially to Vikings. Now, however, it seems more realistic then ever. I was still trying to decide if it actually happened or not, it all seemed so unreal. This doubt resulted in me staying in the valley until dark.

I had voice nagging at me, even though I didn't want to, to get back to the village. Working up the will to, I picked myself up, my eyes scanned the area for Toothless; who had seemed to vanish in the blink on an eye. It always fascinated me how he seamlessly blended in with the shadows that now surrounded the glistening lake. The only thing about him that stood out were his piercing green eyes that watched me as I reluctantly edged toward the sliver of space I'd managed to come through.

'_I am definitely coming back tomorrow.' _Everything inside of me wishing that this wasn't just some dream that I'd conjured in my subconscious, so to reassure myself that it was indeed real I, instead of walking forward, started backing up toward the exit. Those unforgettably expressive eyes slanted slightly, as they continued to peer at me. A smile fell on my lips as I imagined him tilting his head at me.

'_He's probably wondering what I'm doing.' _Shaking my head, I decided that I should probably really leave now that I've solidified that it was indeed real. So I finally flipped around, only to come to abrupt stop, I had ran right into the shield that I had gotten stuck there earlier.

"Oh, man." I stumbled back a little, squinting at the stubborn object in front of me. Furrowing my brows. I grabbed the top of it and started tugging. Frustration filled me as I kept getting nowhere with it. The finalizing squeaks that it was still just as stuck as it was before grated on my eardrums like an irritating scratching sound. Sliding back underneath it, I start tugging at it from the handles from the other side hoping that it would help in freeing it from it's confines. No such luck.

"Come on…come on!" I yank as hard as I could, but it still didn't budge. Leaning on the top I sigh, contemplating on leaving it there. A slight movement in front of me caught my attention, the next thing I know I'm peering into those green eyes, that were all the way across the valley a second ago, were now right in front of me.

"Ah!" Startled I fell back, I had forgotten how silent he could move, and hated how he seamlessly blended in with then night. "Toothless?" Those green eyes gazed at me for awhile, they seemed to hold an

'I'm not amused' look, which then shifted down, regarding the shield with slight annoyance, before wrapping his tail around it and with a one tug, it groaned and came out with a pop. Gazing up at him, I watch as he drops it to the ground with a thud at my feet. He then peers at me with a look that said, 'that wasn't so hard'.

"Uh…thanks." I mutter as I pick myself up along with the shield, now awestruck that he'd helped me get my shield out of the entrance. I heard him give me a derisive snort before vanishing from my sight again. Biting my lip, I turn from the valley and head back up the hill, not really wanting to leave. For the first time in my life, I'd found something incredible.

I'd stumbled onto a dragon that's not everything that we think he is. He's actually smart, and seems to understand that I meant him no harm. A smile broke on my face as I remember his scales on the palm of my hand, the warmth still left its mark on my hand.

'_This is so amazing, I mean…who would've thought that I would have actually touched a dragon…me!' _ Ha, this had to be the best thing that has ever happen to me…no this was the best thing to happen to me. My mind was still so wrapped up in what had happened today that I was just moving on autopilot. I didn't remember walking up the steps to my house or going inside.

The thing that broke me out of my revelry was a heavy pounding on the door; it stopped me mid-way up the stairwell. _'I wonder who…' _I tilt my eyes toward the door, staring at it and starting to wonder if there was indeed someone at the door. I jumped when the pounding came again, followed by a voice that I recognized.

"I know yer 'ere lad! Hiccup, open th' door!" Gobber.

I nearly trip on the stairs trying to get to the door before he pounded it down, which I'm sure he'd do too. Finally making it to the door, I yank it open to see Gobber standing with his hand on his hip, lips curled into a frown but his blue eyes regarded me with concern touching at the tips of his aggravation.

"Wha' 'appened to ya boy? I 'adn't seen yeh since yeh took off this afternoon."

"Umm…" He'd seen me take off? I thought he'd left with everyone else. The fact that he hadn't and he'd been wondering where I'd been, kind of made me feel like I wasn't completely hated here. Sighing I drop my hand by my side. I didn't even think that Gobber would've noticed either, but I suppose he would seeing as how he seems to be the only one who really cares for my well being. I look down; feeling guilty now but I couldn't tell him where I'd been. He never would believe me, no matter how much he cares for me. He'd think I'd gone mad, so I just opted for plan b.

"Sorry, I just…I couldn't stay in the village after…" I flinch at the memory of the training with the Nadder. Gobber just shakes his head at me. It's better if he thinks I was out to clear my head, and get over my recent failure rather then going in search of a dragon. For the time being anyway…at least until I get a better feel of what was going on with him.

"Tha' was pretty pathetic, but eh, there's always tomorrow righ' lad?"

I couldn't help but smile at the failed attempt to make me feel better, he was so bad at it, but I had to cut him some slack because at least he was trying. After all, I suppose he was right. There always was tomorrow. A frown tugged at my lips, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to continue on with the training, seeing as how we were being trained to kill dragons and I just didn't think that I could, especially now that I had a Night Fury in a valley that I had named Toothless.

A hand fell on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts and pushed me forward, blinking out of my thoughts I turned to see Gobber leading me away from my house. Quirking a brow I look up at him, wondering what he thought he was doing.

"Uh, where…are we going?"

"I thin' tha' it would be good if'nstead of havin' our li'l meetin' in th' Meade Hall, we could hold it in one of th' watchtowers."

Thoughts of the last meeting we had as a group made me shudder, I did not want a repeat of the insults and chills that I got last time. So I try to pry myself away from him, I force a smile on my face, "As fun as that sounds Gobber I think that I'll pass on this meeting. Besides it's been a long day and I really think that I should rest up for tomorrow!" He looked like he wasn't gonna be having any of it.

"I know, yer no' use teh being around th' others and they might come off negatively toward yeh, bu' I really thin' if yeh give'em a chance they'd warm up to yeh."

Might come off negatively? They emit negativity toward me so much that I think I can see it coming off them. Frowning, I look at my boot; something tells me none of them really wants to warm up to me as much as they'd enjoy throwing me into a fire.

"I don't think so…" I mutter to the ground. I heard a grunt from Gobbers' end.

"The're no' tha' bad a bunch. Sure, they are irritatin', loud, 'nd 'ave a 'ard time listenin'…bu' they're jus' like yeh are."

"How do you figure?" This I had to hear.

He laughed at me, looking down at me as if the answer was obvious. Scowling, I cross my arms and quirk a brow at him.

"Oh, c'mon Hiccup, yeh aren't as different from them as yeh thin' yeh are. The're kids jus' like yeh are, wantin' nothin' more then teh fit in 'nd make their paren's proud. I be' anythin' they're jus' as nervous 'bout this as yeh are."

That would make sense to me, if I'd been on the same level as them, the sad thing was that I wasn't. I knew I wasn't, they were already ahead of me in the "fitting in" cataory. I shake my head as I felt all the pressure and need to fit in come crashing down on me. The unfairness hit me in waves, without even thinking about it I start to let the words fall out of my mouth.

"Yeah, as true as that is, none of them have destroyed the village trying to fit in and make their parents proud! They aren't as awkward at it as I am! They can lift hammers and swing axes without toppling over! They have a higher chance at actually completing the training and becoming apart of the Village without fear of become out casted if they don't! They aren't the son of the chief, whose suppose to be a shinning example of what a Viking is suppose to be, only to end up being the exact opposite! They are already much closer to becoming a Viking then I am! I'm not on the same level as they are; I'll never be on that level…" I tear my eyes away and walk away from him as my fathers disappointed face flitted in my mind, and the hope that hung in his voice before he left. Hope that I'd be everything he's wanted me to be when he comes back. "I…want so much to be a part of them; I want to be on that level…I just…can't."

A hand roughly grabs me and spins me around; I blink up at Gobber who gazed down at me with a hard expression. He held his hand on my shoulder held me in place and pointed at me with his hook hand.

"Now yeh lis'en teh me Hiccup, yeh do have the makin' of a grea' Vikin' in yeh. This talk 'bout no' 'avin' th' same chance as the' do is nonsense!" I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off with a wave of his hook hand. "I don' wanna 'ere no mor' of yeh excuses. So, yeh failed more then mos'! So, yeh 'ave to work 'arder then mos'. So wha'! We are Vikin's Hiccup, we didn' ge' 'ere by givin' up jus' cause it seems hopeless! We don' give up an' I ain' 'bout teh let yeh do it, I wouldn' 'ave convinced yer father tha' yeh could do it, jus' teh 'ave yeh fold two trainin' sessions in!"

I blinked shocked. "Yo…you did?" He had vouched for me, I didn't even think about why my father had changed his mind, I was struck by the confidence that he had in me. He was willing to give me a chance when not even my own father was ready to give up. I had no idea that he would be the one to do something like that.

"You…talked to my dad? You're the reason I'm in training in the first place?"

He sighed and ran his hand down his face, "Course I did! Afteh wha' yeh said abou' wantin' teh be one o' us! I though' yeh at least deserved a chance teh at leas' try. 'Sides I thin' with th' right trainin' yeh might actually catch a dragon withou' destroyin' th' village in th' process." A crooked smile twisted his face, then it fell as he watched my face, "So, I don' wanna 'ear no more o'this no' bein' on th' same level as th' others. Yeh, go' it?"

I couldn't help but feel touched by the man in front of me. He still believed in me, he was the reason that my father changed his mind about letting me train to fight dragons, because Gobber still believed in me. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him, I had thought that he thought I was never gonna accomplish becoming a Viking when all this time, he was trying to push me forward.

"Eh, s'all right Hiccup…c'mon now lad." He said patting my shoulder briefly before pulling me away from him. I looked up at him and he look flustered, he really isn't all that good at comforting people…I think it makes him uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him though, Vikings were trained to fight dragons, defend their village and fight the most dangerous creatures with out breaking a sweat, but when it comes to trying to comfort someone we are the most awkward at it. Still I couldn't help my self, he believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself.

I open my mouth to say something, but he stopped me by shoving me forward toward the watchtower where we're having the meeting at, "Le's jus' keep movin'. Bes' no' be keepin' 'em waitin'."

"Yeah, probably better not."

The rest of the walk was done in silence, and as we neared the tower, I began to question what I was doing. Numbly walking up the steps, I begin to wonder if wanting to get closer to the dragon was such a good idea, I mean there is still the chance that he could snap and decide to kill me. A fish on a stick was handed to me; I took it without looking at the provider. I just sat down and began to spin the fish above the fire, my gaze flitted to the fishes face and I remembered when I had handed Toothless the fish and he took it from me without taking my fingers off. He had been hungry, but he had taken care to not get my fingers as well. Gobber's speech about me having the makings of a great Viking swirled with the images of Toothless showing me a different side of them were swirling around in my mind and fought to gain the upper hand.

'_I still want to know more about him. I've already told my self that there's no turning back from the moment I entered the cave…so I'm going to go through with this…although I'm not so sure what 'this' is exactly.' _

Gobbers' voice thundered through my thoughts, I hadn't heard the beginning of the story, but it didn't take me long to recognize it. "…and with one twist th' dragon took my hand an' swallowed it whole, an' I could tell from the look on it's face; I was delicious! It must've passed the word because it wasn' a month later tha' anotheh one of 'em took my leg." Faint gasps of awe drifted to my ears as Gobber had finished his story.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon by like crushing it's heart…or something…"

Shaking my head at Fishlegs, I began to wonder how I haven't befriended him before. Then I rolled my eyes rolled as Snotlout voice slithered its way into my ears.

"I swear I'm so angry right now! I'm going to avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'm gonna chop of the legs of every dragon I fight…" I cringed at that, it seems a little unnecessary. "…With my face." Now it seems less threatening then it was before. Closing my eyes, I had to try to remember why I was here in the first place.

'_Oh, right to try and fit in, I can see that it's working so well.' _Then again I wasn't even trying that hard to fit in. I was really only here for Gobber because I didn't want to disappoint him besides I was really only here because of Gobber. I couldn't be mad at him really, he is only trying to help me after all.

"Hunh-uh, uh! I's the wings an' th' tails tha' yeh wan'." This caught my attention, "If it can' fly, it can' ge' away! A downed dragon…is a dead dragon." Everything fled from my mind and my heart sank at this thought. Toothless's tail fin popped into my mind, the healing side pressing against it!

Dread conquered me as the thought of someone finding him, and he couldn't get out. I mean he could kill me, but if a swarm of Vikings happened to stumble on him, or even just one did and he brought others. Images of Vikings coming at him with spears and swords gave me chills and propelled me out of my seat and down the stairs.

"I can't let that happen to him, I won't! I won't have him getting killed because of me!"

My feet flew all the way toward the blacksmiths shop, determination giving them wings. I had to make this right, I had to fix this I just had to! Pulling my vest off I replace it with my apron. Running all the way back to my little room in the back, I lay a paper the length of my desk down and sit down, starting to sketch the tail fin. Remembering how it looked up close, and I tried to calculate how long it could have been. I had to get this right.

My hand started flying across the page as I sketched out the plans for the artificial side of his tail fin. I don't know how long I'd been sitting there drawing and measuring but I knew that I had to get this right. A smile formed on my face as I pulled back from my sketch. Picking it up I carry it onto Gobbers desk, pinning it down so it would stay. I look at the numbers that I had carefully calculated as his the length of his tail fin. Furrowing my brows, I try look around the room for a sword or something long made of metal.

Grabbing the several different swords, I examined and measured them until I found the one with the right length. Thinning my lips, I threw it on the coals, jumping on the fan, spurting the fire on, and heating the coals underneath.

I kept the image of Toothless' tail in my mind; I had to make it right. There was no room for guessing. He just had to fly again, and I wasn't gonna rest until I'd accomplished that. It felt like forever before I noticed the sword come to life with a red glow. Pulling away, I grabbed a pair of gloves and some pliers. I carefully picked up the sword and placed it on the anvil next to me.

"No, where is?" I search around for a hammer, and not the huge one that Gobber uses there'd be no way I could use it, no I'm looking for the one that I made. Frustrated, I started throwing things around to find it. I had to find it before the metal cooled. A sharp pain shot up my hand as my finger rammed into something hard.

"Ah, great Odin's beard that hurts!" I shake my hand trying to wave the pain away, I reach my other hand in, and it wraps around the handle of the hammer. Excitedly I pull it out and rush back toward the anvil, happy to see that the metal hadn't cooled down much. Stepping up on my stool, I grab the pliers and start to beat the sword.

I didn't know how long I'd been swinging the hammer down, but I could definitely could feel it in my shoulder and upper back. Blowing hair out of my face, I carry the half-rounded object back to the coal and reheat the metal. I'm not sure how long I was there before I finished the rounding off the metal.

Halting just a second, I eye it to make sure that it was where I wanted it to be, before blowing on it and sticking it in the water to cool off. Steam rose out of the water and it let out an angry hissing sound. Biting my lip, I slowly pull it out of the water, seeing the reddened metal had cooled to a gray metal color.

Grinning, I place it back on the anvil to finish cooling. While that was cooling, I went and looked over my diagram of the artificial fin for Toothless. I'd tried to make it as life size as possible, still not knowing if that was even the right size. Going back over to the metal rod I'd just made, I slipped my glove off giving it a slight tap to make sure it wasn't still scalding to the flesh. I was satisfied that it wasn't to hot, picking it up I then walk back over and place it on top of the diagram, perfect fit. Now that I've gotten the base made…now it was time to make the skeleton of the fin

I wasn't really sure how much time had passed, but after many tireless hours I'd finally held the completed form of Toothless' left tail fin. Snapping it shut, I place it on the desk and look up at the drawing of the diagram.

"Oh, I really hope this works…" I couldn't fight back the yawn that teased at the back of my throat. Stretching my aching muscles I finally feel the result of all my careless toiling got me, my left shoulder felt the worst, what with all the hammering, puling, pushing and shaping. It really did a number on me, I know I'm really gonna feel that in the morning.

Another yawn forced me to see how far I'd pushed my self, my body was exhausted, but I'd done it. I'd hopefully created a new side for Toothless' tail and he would be able to fly again. Replacing the work apron with my vest, I fold and tuck my sketch of the tail fin in my sketchbook and place that in my vest, then I pick up the artificial tail fin. After blowing out the candles, and putting out the fire under the coals I carefully lean out. No one was around, scattered clouds covered the sky and the moon shone through some of them.

From the placement of the moon, I could tell that it was indeed really late in the night…perhaps even almost early. I had been working on the tail fin for some time so I'm not surprised that it's so late. Getting home wasn't so hard, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was ready to just lay down and go to sleep where I stood. Shaking my head, I shift the artificial tail fin so I was holding it in both arms instead of just one. I had to focus on getting home.

Finally reaching the threshold of my house, I sluggishly pull on the door, my tired arms protesting, but I knew I could sleep outside. Sliding inside I lean my body against the door to shut it, then I close my eyes, which was a huge mistake because sleep had almost claimed me had the clatter of the artificial tail fin hitting the floor stirred me.

Jolting I, sluggishly pick it up and lean it against the wall, then I slowly began to make my way upstairs. After that point everything was auto-pilot, the only thing I wanted to do was collapse into the comfort of my bed. Slipping my vest and boots off I slump happily into bed, and I pull the covers around my neck and snuggling into the coolness of my pillow.

A smile fell on my face as images of Toothless using my fin to help him fly again filled my sleepy mind.

"Get ready Toothless," I mumbled into my pillow, "Cause you're aren't gonna be a downed dragon anymore."

**A.N.: So tell me whatcha think of the that little scene with Gobber and Hiccup huh? Cute right? I think that Gobber would be the one to try and keep him from giving up mostly because I think that he's raised Hiccup most of his life because Stoick, being the chief, is usually gone most of the time. Not his fault, but I'm just sayin' that this, I think, would cause a father/son relationship between Gobber and Hiccup. **

**ANYWAY, enough about that on to "New Tail" Part two.  
**


	8. Above the Trees

**A.N:**** Okay so I know that I updated like three days ago, but I had this finished so I decided to post it.**

**I would just also like to thank all the people who have been reviewing this story, I appreciate all the reviews and faves. You don't know how much they mean to me! 3 So this ones for you guys you know who you are!**

"_Though there's no one there to guide you,_

_No one to take your hand._

_But with faith and understanding,_

_You will journey from boy to man."_

My heart raced in my chest and excitement coursed through my veins as I neared the valley. I was so eager to see if the fin I had made actually worked that, even though I'd worked so long the night before, I woke up extra early today. Training with Gobber wouldn't be until later today, which suited me, just fine, I had to know if it would work.

Shifting the basket of fish on my left shoulder, I carefully slide down the incline to get to my secret entrance. It was much harder and I had to go much slower because I had my hands full and I couldn't grab onto branches for support. Still, I couldn't hide the huge grin on my face. I practically leaped from the last boulder into the clearing below, raced toward the entrance, and carefully slipped inside.

"Oh Toothless," I glance around for the dragon, who wasn't that hard to find now. I saw him right beside the same stone I'd found him by yesterday. Only this time he was waiting for me without the wary look and predators gaze.  
Grinning, I slumped the basket onto the ground in front of the mighty dragon. "I brought breakfast; I hope…I hope you're hungry." I really hope you are, because then that would mean I spent all those hours this morning for nothing.  
Pressing my foot against the basket and, with some force, kicked it over; this caused the contents to come slipping and sliding out onto the ground.

Hearing the squishing sound, they made as they slid over each other made my stomach turn. "Okay, that's disgusting. Uh…" My eyes glance at Toothless as he slowly inches toward the pile of fish. "I got some Salmon, some nice Icelandic Cod…and a whole smoked eel." After I'd said that, he nosed a fish, recoiled and started growling at the pile of fish. Quirking a brow, I watch as he slowly backs away from the pile as if disgusted. 'What is…' I glance down at the pile, seeing the eel had been where he had nosed before he recoiled.

'I wonder, is it the eel he doesn't like?' Experimentally, I picked up the slippery thing in my fingers. Holding it up, Toothless glowered at it before pulling back completely and hissing. "No, no, no, no!" My heart jolted seeing that he was looking ready to fly; I didn't want to undo all that I'd done, so glancing to the side I threw it as far from him as I could. "No?" He turned his head and looked at me; I hold my hand out to show that I didn't have it anymore. "Okay." I smile as he shakes his head, content that the eel was gone, can't say that I blame him eels don't really taste that good down here.

"Yeah, I don't really like eel that much either." I wipe the slime from the eel on my vest as he turned and started eating the fish. Excitement drilled into me again, seeing that he was focused on eating, like I knew he would be, I started slowly backing up toward his tail.

"That's it, that's it! That's good stuff." I back away, making sure he wasn't watching me. I didn't want him to move his tail, or run away when I tried attaching the fin. I hope that the fish would keep him sufficiently distracted, leaving me with enough time to check and see if the tail fin matches. "And don't you mind me; I'll just be back here…minding my own business."

Kneeling down, as quietly as I could, I lay the artificial tail fin next to his tail. I glance up; to make sure he hadn't noticed anything yet. Seeing that he hadn't I gently nudged it closer to his tail. Anticipation consumed me as I finally got it close enough to attach it when, it slide away. Blinking, I scoot it closer again. Only to have it slide…again. Sighing, I glance at Toothless to make sure he wasn't doing this on purpose. He snapped and chewed at a fish, still not looking back at me.

'Okay so he hasn't noticed me yet…I can still do this before he finishes the basket.' Furrowing my brows I slide it over next to his tail again, this time I was ready to attach it. Then instead of sliding it away, he surprised me by flapping it up. Gasping, I lean back slightly not wanting to be hit with it and look up at him.

I began to wonder if he did know what I was doing, and was just acting as if he didn't. So just in case that was the case I try to reassure him, "No, no it's okay." When it flapped again, I'd had it. Frustration fueled me to launch my self onto his tail to try to keep it still. Whether he was doing on purpose or not didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted to attach the tail fin, and I was going to do it.

Angrily glowering down at the still moving tail, I began to wonder if it had a mind of it's own as it pulled me left, then right, and back again. 'Oh come on you useless reptile! Stop moving!' Having had enough, I sit straddling his tail facing him. Pulling the tail fin next to his I manage to fasten the top one before he pulls me forward.

"Ah!" Thankfully, I had good enough reflexes to catch myself before I fell face first, then I flipped around facing his tail fin. So that the next time that he moved forward it wouldn't knock me forward. He didn't seem to move anymore, which was fine as this allowed me to fasten both the top and the bottom straps to his tail. I gave the bottom strap on more tug, before reaching up to make sure that the top one was secure.

Satisfied that they both were tight enough to keep it on, but not to tight to hurt him, I sat back. Sighing, glance between the original tail fin and my artificial one, seeing as they had come out to be the same length made me smile. My calculations on the length had been correct, but what about the width. Reaching down I extend the tail fin to get a better view of how it compared.

"That's not too bad…it works." A swell of pride consumed me as I saw that they were close to being the same width. They might be off by a few measures but that wasn't to terribly bad, he would still be able to fly at least. 'I might have to modify it to make it work…' My thoughts were quickly interrupted as the ground was suddenly ripped from beneath me. Reflexively, I grabbed onto his tail, clinging so I wouldn't fall off. My heart had sped up dramatically as I watched the ground get farther away from me.

"Oh, No, no, no, no!" The breath was swept from my lungs as, my hair whipped around my face and my screams were carried away on the wind that roared in my ears. We were moving so fast, I'd never experienced anything like this so I wasn't sure how to react. That was when I noticed the artificial tail fin was pressed to his tail now.

'Huh, I thought that I'd pulled that out…' Without much more thought I reached my hand out and, with all the strength in me, I pulled the tail fin out. He banked and surged upward, past the canyon wall. Amazement soared through me as we zoomed past the trees and into the sky.

"Oh my g…it's working!" Experimentally I tilted the fin and he leaned to the right causing him to make a full swooping turn. I couldn't help the smile that split my face. It worked…it was working! Joy and excitement coursed through my veins, and overwhelmed the fear I'd had a second ago. This was just too amazing for words; I'd helped to make Toothless airborne again.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!"

Oh, this was just to fantastic! I had actually built something that helped, and it didn't destroy anything either. It actually worked and someone benefited from it! I was so overcome by the sheer joy of my accomplishment that I didn't even realized that Toothless had banked with enough force to fling me off.

"Whoa!" The force had caused me to bounce like skipping stone on the water before finally landing in the cold water with a splash. Luckily, I'd stopped breathing before I sank into the water. Working off previous adrenaline, I propelled myself up to the top of the water again. I shook wet hair out of my face and blinked water out of my eyes as I come up in time to see Toothless land in the water with a splash. He hadn't been able to stay in the air very long without it closing on him, but the fact that it held up when I was holding it open, was a cause for celebration for me.

"Yeah!" The cold water that rippled around me as I bobbed in the water, seeped into my cloths and caressed my skin causing it to breakout in goose bumps. Had I been actually focused on that I would have cared, but I was to overjoyed about what had happened to even give it a second thought. Watching Toothless swim over to the shore and pull himself out, propelled me to do the same.

Panting, I began to feel the adrenaline was wearing off and the weight of my wet clothes was, at the moment, to heavy for my tired arms to hold up. So, I flipped my self onto my back, and laid there. Staring up at the sky, I began to wonder what it would actually be like to fly. To be able to soar beyond the trees and above the clouds, oh how amazing it must feel.

I close my eyes, remembering the wind rushing past me as it roared in my ears. The feeling of weightlessness that took over as the ground left your feet leaving you to be surrounded by nothing but air. My taste had been brief…albeit a surprise…but never the less still amazing. Tilting my head, I see that Toothless had burned himself a warm place to lie in the sun to dry off.

'So that's what you've been missing huh? If I could do it and it was ripped from me…I'd miss it too.' A shiver passed through me as a brisk wind reminded me that I was still soaked to the bone. Sitting up, I rub my arms to try and warm myself up as my eyes scanned the area for twigs and branches that I could use to make a fire with.

I would have gone home, but that's to far a walk and the wind was blowing a little to much for my taste. So, making a fire and drying off some would definitely be a better idea then walking home, and getting sick in the process. Taking my vest off, I lay it on a nearby boulder that was resting in the sun, hopefully the warmth that the boulder collected from the sun, and the sun beaming down on it would dry it off.

Shivering again, I walk around collecting sticks and branches to pile for a fire. Getting the feeling of eyes on me, I glance to see Toothless watching me curiously. I smile as I drop my accumulated pile of twigs and branches in a pile next to the boulder I'd rested my vest on.

"I can't stay warm like you can. I don't have the luxury of lying out in the sun and basking in its rays to warm my self like you do." He tilts his head, as I search for more twigs, "I wish, my skin absorbed the heat like your scales do, but unfortunately I'm warm blooded. There, I think that's enough, don't you?" I drop the rest of my accumulated twigs and some dried grass that I'd somehow managed to find among all the green. The hard part was finding two stones; I needed the stones to be dry, and able to make a spark.

Another shiver coursed through me, as the wind scratched at my still wet clothes, causing the cold fingers to scratch against my skin. Oh, how I wish he hadn't thrown me into the water. 'I hope I don't get sick..' I scrounge around, for a few more minutes before I finally find two stones, they were both dry and after examining them I concluded that they would have to do. Running over toward the pile of sticks, I clumsily started to strike the two together.

Cold fingers and shaking hands, however, are not good to for striking two rocks together. Growling, I began to curse as the rock flew from my hand as I tried in vainly to start a fire again. Situations like this made me wish I'd paid more attention to my dad when he took me fishing and was showing me how to start a fire, instead of going to hunt for trolls.

"I really should have focused more…" I mutter as I start to stand up, but out of the corner of my eye, I see something flash toward my pile of sticks and a fire flared up in front of me.

"AH!" I jerk back before the flames can lick my face. Dumbstruck it took me a second before could register what just happened. Panting I look over at Toothless who was now flicking his tail, observing the artificial tail fin that I'd made, and acting like he hadn't done anything. Shaking my head, I look back toward the fire and focus on the warmth that it gave me.

"You could've warned me before you did that..." I rub my hands together and hold them over the fire that flitted and flickered with the wind. I hear a snort in response, and this causes me to chuckle as I thought he responds as if he understands me. Brushing my hair out of my face, I glance at Toothless; he was now resting his head on the ground, still flicking his tail.

I chuckled as I watched the left tail fin slide in and back out with each twitch of his tail. His ears and eyes twitched in my direction, he turns his head to face me, but doesn't lift it off the ground. He left on ear up and one ear down, and I couldn't hide the grin on my face as the look he gave me gave me the impression that he was asking me, 'Do I amuse you?'

"You're probably not use to not being able to control both sides of your tail huh?" Closing his eyes, he snorted and flicked his tail again as if to say, 'You think?' Smiling I shake my head, the guilty feeling lightly tapping at my conscious. I stare into the fire; the dancing flames mesmerized me for a moment. My thoughts swimming on how I could keep the tail fin open in the air. It's obvious that it works when it was open, but getting it to stay open was the problem.

Tapping my fingers thoughtfully on my chin, I glance over at the tail fin. I couldn't very well ride on his tail the entire time…it was obvious he wouldn't let me do that, so then how? Thinning my lips, I turned options over and over in my head…but none seemed feasible without me being there. Biting my lip, I glance over at the dragon that was now, slumbering in the sun. It seemed to me that there was only one option…I would have to be the one to keep it open.

Walking over to where he lay, I crouch by his tail. His green eyes opened and he lifted his head, watching me. I was actually glad that he did that, mostly because I was trying to calculate how long of a rope I was going to need so I could pull the fin open from my position on his back…okay…well…maybe not his back per say…but close to his neck.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'm just…trying to figure out the best way to keep your tail fin open…it's obvious you're going to need it to stay open when you fly. So, I'm just trying to figure out how, all right?"

I grin up at the dragon, who was eying me warily. It seemed to me that he does understand; because he then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Biting my lip, mentally I ingrain the width of his shoulders; from shoulder to shoulder and the shoulders them selves. I tilt my head to try to guess the length around his massive neck and underneath his two front legs.  
This was not going to be an easy task, getting the length of rope I'll need to control fin would be easy…the saddle however was going to prove a little more difficult, seeing as how it was going to involve more rough estimates and guesses. I shouldn't be to hard on my self, I'd made the tail fin from rough estimates and it turned out all right, so the saddle shouldn't be much different…of course I have more mass to work around, so I would have to add more length to the straps so they wouldn't hurt him.

Sighing, I pat his side before pushing myself into a standing position. He let out a sigh like sound before standing up to stretch his legs and extending his wings to stretch them as well. I backed up so I wouldn't be hit, and watched as he lumbered over to the lake to get a drink. His tail swishing behind him as he went, I was still awestruck at how fluidly he moved. I'd thought that dragons would walk loudly, with stomping steps, not as silently and gracefully as he did.

"You are something else Toothless, you know that? I don't think I've ever come across a dragon such as you before."

His expressive eyes regarded me, slowly turning his head to look back at me. I smile earnestly down at him. "That's a good thing bud. You showed me that we were wrong about you…you're not as dangerous as I originally thought you were."

Something flashed in his eyes, and I thought I saw his mouth curl into a smirk. I didn't have time to react as his tail flicked out, wrapped around my middle, and lifted me off the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Toothless, what're you doing?" He then flicked his tail, to where it hovered above the water, my mouth fell open and I looked up at him. I swear he had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were watching me with an, 'I'll do it' look. "No, no, no, don't you dare." His grip loosened from around my waist causing me to slip a little, my hands grab onto his tail. "Ah, Toothless, stop!"

He tilted his head, eying me as if daring me to try and do something about it. I didn't know what I had done that spurred on this kind of reaction, but I had to do something otherwise I was going swimming again.

"What...what did I say? You're not dangerous?"

He gave an unhappy snort before loosening his tail again. Heart leaping into my throat I use my arms to hold my self up.

"Oh, come on Toothless…you've gotta be kidding me…I'm not meaning that you are a pushover...just that you're not a mindless beast…that's all."

He gazed at me for a while, peering at me not letting me down but not dropping me either…not seeing any option, I continue. "You're smart; you have a higher intelligence that we didn't think was feasible in dragons. You're calculating, thoughtful, and you also seem to understand emotion too. You…you're amazing."

I watch as his chest puffed up and he brought me to where I was over dry land and he set me down. Plopping down, I gaze up at him as he seemingly grinned down at me with his toothless grin. Seeing that I couldn't hide the smile that split my face. He really was an amazing creature, he then leaned down nuzzled his head against my chest. I couldn't help but place my arms on top of his head. As he started nipping at my shirt I began to wonder what he was doing, then I felt a firm tug on my shirt.

"Toothless what're you…" Another tug and a glance up at me, and it then registered that he was asking if I was dry enough. A smile tugged on my lips as I caress his head, "Yeah, I think I'm okay. At least I won't freeze to death now." He looked up at me, and the next thing I know I'm being lifted and before I could say anything else, I was plummeted back into the freezing water below.

Gasping, I shiver as I come back up above the water. Cold and wet all over again. I propel my self out of the water and onto the shore. Coughing, I hear a slight tittering sound and looking up I see Toothless sitting there, his head bobbing as if he was laughing! Brushing wet hair out of my face, I push my self up and start running for the dragon. He gets up and bounds off away from me.

"Argh, You useless reptile, what in Odin's name was that for?" He just leaps up onto a tree branch out, of my reach. Glowering up at him, he seemed to grin smugly down at me. "Amazing, yes…but you're also amazingly vindictive too." He just snorted at me and laid down watching me. Shivering I storm back over to my fire which was dwindling now, grabbing more sticks I throw them onto the fire spurting on more flames.

"Great, now I will get sick I know it…" I grumble, now irate, as I had to dry myself off all over again.

I looked up at the sun and almost cursed to myself, jolting up I throw my vest on and kick dirt on the now dwindling fire. Rushing over I picked up the abandoned basket and hurriedly sling it over my shoulder.

"Oh, man I can't believe I'm late! Gobbers' gonna have my head!" As I whip around to leave, I noticed the eel lying by the boulder, where I'd thrown it. Remembering how Toothless had recoiled I began to wonder if all dragons hated eels, or if it was just a Night Fury thing. I leaned down and picked up the eel then threw it in the basket, not really wanting to carry it by hand. With one last look around the valley I noticed Toothless lounging in the sun again, his green eyes caught mine before closing them again.

"I bet you think you're real cute huh? You're just lucky I'm in a hurry…" I made the mistake of turning around to walk toward the exit because the next thing I know I'm lifted off the ground again.

"Hey, hey, come on Toothless!" My grip on the basket handle tightening so that it wouldn't slide off my shoulder, or worse take my arm off. "I'm serious Toothless, I gotta go." Looking down, I noticed that I wasn't that far off the ground so I let my arms slide through the loops and I drop to the ground. Looking back at the dragon who was still holding the basket in his mouth, looking as smug as ever. Grabbing the bottom of the basket as best I could I tried to pull the basket from him.

"Let go, I need this." He didn't budge, just sat there with the strap still in his mouth. I knew very well that he could definitely win in a tug of war, especially with me. I also know that the result would be a broken basket, I could make another one but I didn't want to have to make one. Dropping my hands to my sides, I tried to think of the best way to get it back.

I thought about leaving it, but then I remembered that I wanted the eel in the basket. That gave me another idea, the eel was in the basket and Toothless had the basket...if I got the eel close enough to where he could smell it…then. Grinning, I look up at him, an he gave me a curious look. I just put my hands on the bottom of the basket but instead of pulling it, I pushed it up so it tilted, hopefully just enough to get the eel close to his nose to smell it.

It must have worked because I got the reaction that I'd seen earlier. He dropped the basket and launched himself away hissing at me. Chuckling, I grab the basket and run out as fast as I could.

"That was for dropping me into the lake the second time!"

A growl was all I got in return, I knew that he would probably do something worse to me next time I came in, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me it was almost like…playing. Smiling I shake my head, out of all the dragons I had to find the one that was ornery and frustrating, but at the same time fun and amusing. I would just have to see what he has in store for me tomorrow, because I have a few tricks of my own. I may be small, but I'm just as smart as him and he's not the only one who can be tricky,

"Just you wait Toothless, I've got a surprise for you."

**A.N:** **I was gonna add on the training with the Zippleback, but I feel like it can wait until the next chapter, it'll help start off Hiccup and Toothless getting to know each other really well...seeing that's how it all started anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Raise Your Head Up

**A.N. - All I have to say is that, I loved writing this chapter it was fun for me to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :D **

"_Son of man look to the sky,_

_Lift your spirit, set it free._

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride._

_Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

"Glad teh see yeh finally decided teh join us Hiccup…I didn' thin' tha' yeh'd take 'later' literally."

"Yeah I know, I lost track of time and…"

"Yeah, don' Hiccup, I don' thin' tha' yer takin' this seriously…yeh can' always lose track o' time…I can' keep waitin' fer yeh teh decide to show up. Tha' ain' fair to th' others."

Biting my lip, I side glance at the others who were already waiting in the ring to begin. I really hadn't meant to be so late, it's just I really did lose track of time. If Toothless hadn't dunked me the second time, I probably would have been here earlier. I did feel guilty though, Gobber was trying to help me and all I can do is get side tracked and show up late, shifting from one foot to the other I look back up at him.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry…it won't happen again." He raised an eyebrow at me with his hand on his hip. "I promise…really. Trust me I know how serious this is, I won't let you down." I grin up at him; this seemed to make him relax for he slapped his hand on my shoulder and pushed me toward the others.

"Tha' better be true lad, I hope so. 'therwise your father'll have me head. Now, grab yer bucket so we can ge' started."

Everyone was already holding his or her bucket by the time that I got mine. Gobber went over to open the gate to the next dragon we were going up against. I began wondering what dragon we were going up against, gripping the bottom of my bucket as I waited anxiously for the dragon to come bursting out and started praying that this eel trick worked for the rest of the dragons and not just Night Furies.

'My luck that'll be a trait meant specifically for Night Furies…' I scowled at the door as Gobber released the lock. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, then the doors burst open and smoke filtered out covering the arena in a green fog. This caused me to flinch and clutch the bucket more tightly.

"Today is all abou' teamwork; a wet dragonhead can' light its fire, so th' Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, and th' other one lights it, your job is teh figure ou' which is which."

'Oh great.' I groan inwardly, I slowly back up, right into Fishlegs. I was at least glad that I had gotten Fishlegs instead of Snotlout or the twins…all though Astrid would have been better, I'd like her to have my back and me hers. 'Come on Hiccup. Remember what Gobber said; FOCUS!' Furrowing my brows, I start to glare into the green fog, and then Fishlegs voice broke through my concentration.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack to crushing its victims."

Okay that's really not helping my confidence any, agitatedly I swivel around glaring at the bigger boy behind me. "Will you please stop that?" I hissed at him, he flinched, must've surprised him by my outburst because normally I don't ever speak out, but seriously, come on.

Again, my eyes scan over the green fog, not really liking that I couldn't see anything two feet in front of me. Man, still no sign of the dragon, was this the one that had stealth times two…I was about to ask Fishlegs when I heard the low rumble of Snotlouts' obnoxious voice.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna…THERE!" Whirling around my heart shooting up toward my throat, my shaking hands clutched the bucket, and my eyes were darting to find a big shadow, but I saw nothing. After a few more seconds, I heard Ruffnut and Astrid exclaim in protest.

"Hey, it's us idiots." Must be Ruffnut, Astrid doesn't sound nearly that scratchy.

"You're butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." I flinch after that comment. Nothing good could ever come of that comment, if there's one thing I know is to NEVER comment on a woman's figure especially in a negative aspect.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Punches and blows landing signaled that they had indeed not taking it well. I didn't really understand how Snotlout thought that that would help, then a scream resounded in the arena which brought me back to focus on what was happening around me.

The shouts sounded like Tuffnut, swallowing I try to calm myself down but it was getting harder to do, what with a two head dragon moving around the smoke like Toothless did in the night sky…hey…that reminded me that I have to go to the blacksmiths shop afterward and get started on the saddle for Toothless. Not to mention a rope I can use to tug the tail fin open. Another shout rattled me back to earth.

"AH, I'm hurt! I am very much HURT!" A couple more shouts and clattering reached my ears that sounded like the girls and I began to feel that I really wanted to be anywhere else but here.

'Heh, this is going great…the dragon had managed to get past four of us with out getting detected. What a promising bunch we are.'

"Chances of survival are dwindling into the single digits now…"

I close my eyes; slightly put off by his negative attitude, I mean so the dragon took out the best of us…doesn't mean anything…besides I've still got my ace. Feeling the weight of the eel press against my shoulder reassured me that I had nothing to worry about…or so I hoped.

The slight gasps from Fishlegs made me tilt my head, and then I saw one of the heads of the Zippleback come sniffing its way out of the fog into sight. Seeing Fishlegs shudder and start jumping back, I thought that he was gonna pass out or shriek…or possibly both he certainly was capable of both, when the head came toward him. I side stepped and pulled back as all its attention was on Fishlegs.

'I wonder where the other head is…' I start slowly scanning the arena that was starting to become visible again. 'Man it shouldn't be this hard to spot a dragon…much less one with two heads…'

"Oops…heh- heh…wrong head." I hear a slight gurgle followed by a hissing sound, which was then followed by, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"FISHLEGS!" Gobber shouts at the boy and I turn just in time to see Fishlegs speed past me in a panic, hands flailing above his head like that helped him go faster. Shaking my head, I slowly turn to see four glowing yellow eyes peering down at me. 'Now, I find the other head…wonderful…I just wish I knew which one was the right one. I should've been watching Fishlegs! Gods what happened to focus Hiccup? I really need to start doing that it would be helpful.' I watch as the head on the right starts to try and lit a spark, so that's the one…

"Now, Hiccup!"

Oh, right! Focusing, I run up toward the heads, toss the water at them, and hold the bucket above my head. A resounding sound of water hitting the ground splashed in my eardrums. Opening my eyes I see the one head I was trying to splash had swooped back down to my level…not wet. Why me…

"Ah, Come on…" It then surged forward trying to start a spark again at me. Falling backward, I thought I was gonna die when it hissed and extended his wings at me, looking all to happy to have only one of us left. This display might be a scare tactic…or something to show superiority or whatever it was I didn't care as I began to crawl backward trying to get away from it.

"Hiccup!" I heard Gobbers worried laced voice run into my ears. I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I got this…but unfortunately, I think that I didn't have control over the situation, and they had been depending on me. No one to save me now…I was prepared to get fried when it suddenly recoiled starting to hiss at me.

'Wha…' I blink at them, and then images of Toothless hit me, me holding the eel and that's when it occurred to me, 'Ah, the eel of course! How could I have forgotten?' I grin as I remembered my ace and slowly stood up using this was an amazing discovery to gain the upper hand. It seemed that it wasn't just Night Furies that hated eels it was the rest of them too…well Zipplebacks anyway…still this was good news for me. Starting to get the sense of superiority I start to head toward the dragon that was slowly backing away from me.

"Back, get back I said. Back! Now don'…don't you make me tell you again…" I had backed them all the way into their cage and they pushed themselves to the wall opposite me, looking like they wanted to become part of the wall to get away. 'Not very fun being cornered is it?' "Back into your cage…" This was just too amazing; I had a Zippleback recoiling in the corner of its cage, how awesome was this? I glance over my should to make sure that no one was right behind me, and I then shift my eyes toward the Zipplebacks I lift my vest and slowly pulled the eel off my left shoulder. "Now think about what you've done." With that, I throw the eel into the cage, and they hiss at it and try to push further away from it.

So that it wouldn't try to launch itself toward the doors to get away I, with all my strength, push the heavy wooden doors shut. Smirking, I give a satisfied sigh and I turn around wiping my hands to get the slim off only to come face to face with ten pairs of eyes staring at me perplexed. They looked lost, confused, amazed even; Fishlegs even dropped the bucket he was holding. There is only one word to describe a situation such as this; awkward.

"Okay, are we done? Cause I've got some stuff I've got uh…" I quickly try to escape their gaze by heading toward the exit. "Umm…" Not use to people staring at me amazed instead of angrily or annoyed…I really didn't know what to do…so leaving was the best I could do…besides I have to get work on Toothless' saddle anyway. "Yup, yup…I'll…I'll see ya tomorrow!" With that, I ran out of there as if a Nightmare was on my heels.

"Yeah!" I shout as I escaped their earshot. Excitement shot through me like a fish through water. I've never felt this feeling of such accomplishment before…especially twice in one day. "Oh this is amazing, thank you Toothless!" I guess in retrospect he helped me, so I now felt like I owed him even more then I did before. Running toward the blacksmiths shop, I was ready to work on his saddle.

I ran all the way to the blacksmiths shop, replacing my vest with the apron and searched for a spare block of wood so that I could shape it into the form of a saddle, 'I know I saw one around here somewhere…AH!' After I pull it out, I then place it on the table so that I could start shaping it.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to carve out the base for the saddle, but it finally reached a state where I was satisfied with the size and the shape of it. Springing up, I walk over toward where I had laid out the leather that I was going to use on the saddle. This is how I spent the rest of the evening and late into night. Shaping, stuffing, mounting sewing, nailing, and finally adding a coating to keep the leather from cracking and drying. Placing it on the floor, I observe the saddle to make sure everything is attached and ready to go.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." I grin, then after ridding myself of the apron I throw my vest on, hoist the saddle under my arms, and make my way home. Glancing at the sky, I would have guessed that it must be around midnight with the way the moon was sitting in the sky. Furrowing my brows, I could've sworn that it was at least the after noon when I started. 'Huh, that must've taken longer then I originally thought…' Sliding into my house I hoist the saddle on the table, looking at it proudly. It's not the best made I'll admit…but it'll do for now.

Stretching my tired muscles, I slump off to bed. I hadn't eating anything since this afternoon, but food would have to wait, I was too tired to even care that I was hungry. 'I'll just eat...breakfast…tomor…' I didn't even finish that thought because I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

-Break-

As I got closer to the entrance, I slowed my pace holding the strap to the basket in one hand and the saddle under my other arm. Remembering how I'd tipped the basked with the eel at his face, he was no doubt ready to get back at me so I had to be prepared.

Peeking my head around the corner, I look around and got worried when I didn't see him anywhere…oh this wasn't good. Biting my lip, I slowly lower the saddle to the ground before I enter. Grasping the basket with both hands, I creep forward, I learned my lesson from last time and I twirl around to make sure he wasn't lurking behind the rock. He wasn't.

"Toothless…I know you're here buddy…I got some Icelandic Cod for ya…"

Placing the basket on the ground, I start to wander around the valley looking for the black dragon. "Come one bud, you're not still mad at me from yesterday are you? I didn't want to but I had to have my basket back..." Thinning my lips, I begin to look in the trees for the dragon. 'Come on, he's a big black dragon in the middle of a sunny valley, where in the world could he be?' Placing my hands on my hips, I scan the area across the lake one more time and after not seeing him, I started to think that maybe he had figured out how to get out.

'Please don't tell me that's the case. Please Woden don't let him have gone far.' I spin around toward where I left the saddle and the basket of fish ready to go look for him when I see something that stops me right in my tracks. The basket was gone, now I knew he was still here. Furrowing my brows, I carefully walk over to where I'd had the basket and look to see where he'd gone up to.

"Okay, Toothless this isn't funny anymore…you can come out now." I thin my lips when nothing happened. Where could he possibly be hiding? I could feel his eyes watching me, from somewhere. I really don't know what he was doing but I was slowly losing my patience with him…I mean I didn't figure he'd listen…I mean after all it's only been like three days but come on! I've provided him with fresh fish, I'd repaired his tail fin…that's about it…okay so I really hadn't done that much but still this was a little much for a small incident with the eel.

"If you're trying to prove a point, consider it proven! I won't do it again, I promise. So…come on out, I have something for ya!"

That was when I heard a slight rustling coming from above me, looking up I see that Toothless was sitting on an overhanging branch, holding the basket above my head. I stared at him and he stared at me. Thinning my lips, I look up at him, daring him to do it.

Instead of dumping a whole pile of fish on me, as I thought, he drops the empty basket on me and covers me with a 'whump'.

"Ow!" I was slightly taller then the basket so it craned my neck down as it fell causing me to crouch. Groaning as the smell of fish surrounds me, and the walls of the basket were slick with water. I hear Toothless leap from the tree with a light thud and his shadow fell over the basket. My mouth falls slightly agape as I began to see where this was heading so I try to push the basket off me, only to feel pressure on the top as he laid his paw, tail…whatever, on the bottom…er…top in this case…of the basket. He trapped me in the basket.

"Hey, Toothless, come on!" I start to beat against the basket and try to tip it over. Growling as hear the dragon tittering outside the basket. "Come one Toothless, you proved your point…now let me out." I hear a thud and I see his shadow still as I assume that he sat down. Sighing, I place my forehead against the side of the basket. My knees pulled to my chest and my hands at my sides. I began to wonder how long he'd keep me under here.

"Come on Toothless…I don't know what you want me to say…" I hear a snort from outside the basket. "If this is about the eel you deserved that for dunking me in the water. Ah, hey!" He had smacked the side of the basket with his tail and gave me a disapproving growl. Sighing again, I start banging my head against the basket. Something in the back of my head was telling me to apologize to him, so after awhile I finally gave in.

"All right, bud…I'm sorry…now…can you let me out…please?"

Silence then the shadow moved, and I experimentally pushed against the top of the basket, when it lifted off the ground I gratefully pushed all the way off, stretching my limbs out. I flinch as a pain shoots up the right side of my neck.

"Ah, man…" I roll my shoulder and rub the sore spot on my neck. Must've been pain from all the work I'd done last night. It was probably bad being crouched down like that, it caused it to stiffen which when stretched, would cause it to hurt. Opening my eyes I see Toothless, watching me curiously, head tilted. He looked down at my hand on my shoulder, then back at me.

"Oh, don't worry about me bud, I'll be fine. Just comes from straining it too much. Not your fault…well…kind of is…but mostly mine." I smile as I pat the top of his head. He lets out a soft purring noise, before sitting down in front of me. "OH yeah! I almost forgot!" I run toward the entrance and crouch down to pick up the saddle. Turning back around holding saddle up proudly and smiling brightly at him, Toothless did not look so pleased in fact he jumped up and started running away.

"Hey, no!" I then take off after the bounding dragon. "It's not going to hurt you Toothless I promise!" He doesn't listen, instead he leaps out over the lake and glides across to the other side. "Toothless, come on!" I stare at him from across the pond and he sits there staring at me too.

"Don't be such a big baby, it's just a saddle." He shoots fire at the ground, and looks at me indignantly. "Yes, yes I know you're a dragon." Growling, pulls his ears back, I cross my arms. "I know you're a Night Fury, but you do want to fly again don't you?" His green eyes stare at me intently. "Well, I'm trying to help you do that, and in order to do that I need this!" I accentuate this by holding up the saddle. I see him, open his mouth and pulled the saddle away just in time to avoid it being hit by a fire blast.

"Hey, now that is uncalled for! Do you know how hard I've worked on this," I examine the saddle to make sure it wasn't singed or anything before looking up to glare at him. "Don't be a big baby; the other dragons will still think your something to be feared." He huffed and flipped around, snapping his artificial tail at me.

"Oh, you stubborn, arrogant reptile, I can't believe that you're throwing a fit over a little saddle! It's not like its going to kill you!" He flapped his tail again snapping the artificial tail fin again. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew it couldn't be very nice.

If he wants to play the hard way, then so can I. "Okay then. I guess you don't really want to fly again after all." I shrug and place the saddle under my arm, turning and walking away from the lake. "Looks like the mighty Night Fury has been grounded by a human, I wonder if…Whaah!"

A force knocked me on my stomach, saddle slipping from my grip and pressure on the small of my back, claws slightly tapping against my vest. I hear a low rumbling above my head. Tilting my head up I see two flared green eyes peering back at me. A nervous grin spreads across my face as it fills my being.

"Heh…too much?" He snorts ruffling my hair. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't know any other way to get you over here so I don't have to shout." I see what looks to be a questioning gaze. "Okay, I know you must be sensitive about the whole being grounded thing…I would too. I mean it's like taking away my ability to walk…I don't really know what I'd do." I look down at the dirt, flicking a rock with my fingers. "I really do want to get you air born…it's also because I am the reason you can't fly…again…I just want to fix something I screwed up…" I softly laugh and run my fingers through my hair. "This must be starting to sound like something I'm doing for me…but really…you deserve to fly again! You don't deserve to be grounded because of me. You don't deserve to be stuck in this valley. You belong up there." I point to the sky and look up, the vast blue sky with splotches of white shifting across them like Viking ships across the sea.

His head follows my finger and looks up; he scans the sky and then looks back down at me. My head tilts down at the dirt again. "I'm not trying to punish you…I promise…I just really want to try and fix what I've broken…and give back what I've taken." I softly chuckle, "I'm talkin' like you understand me…you probably don't even understand a word that I'm saying do you?"

My response was the pressure beings lifted from my back, and then I was slowly lifted up by the scruff of my neck and placed on my feet. Sighing, I pat the dirt off my shirt, and then my saddle comes into view. Blinking, I glance up at the dragon that was holding it in his tail. Holding out my hands, I wait as he puts it in my hands and sits down watching me. I look up at him, wondering if this was a sign that it was okay.

"Are you going to let me help you?" He let out a sigh like sound and stood, turning so his side was in front of me. My heart leaped into my throat and excitement started to build inside me. "R…really? " He snorted and looked back at me, tilting his head toward his back. Grinning I run up next to him and I carefully place the saddle on his back, gauging his reaction at the weight. He groaned and shook his head as I pull the strap around him so I could fasten it. Thankfully, it was long enough to go around him.

"Okay, so far…so good." I tugged on the strap to make sure that it was secure, seeing that it was I then stretch the leather to put across his neck so I'd have something to hold onto. Toothless started to fidget as I buckled it around his neck. Snorting, he shook his head away from my grip and started using his claws to scratch at it.

"Hey, hey, hey! No, no, no, no, no! I need that in order to stay on. I'm pretty sure that you don't want the tail fin to snap shut on you do you?" I put my hands on his paw to stop the movements. "Please Toothless." He looks down at me and rolls his eyes, before placing his front paw back on the ground. I pat his shoulder as I check the strap around his neck to make sure that it hadn't been broken, thankfully it hadn't. Grinning, I then, reach into the pocket in my vest, and pull out a rope from it.

"One more thing before we can test it out again." I run back toward his tail, where I loop the rope into a space near the middle and knotted it tight so it wouldn't get loose, slowly walking backward I tested it to make sure that it would pull it out, after a couple good yanks to make sure that it would snap open and not pull the rope loose.

"Okay bud, give me just a second." Reaching up to grab a hold of the saddle, I slide my foot into the holder, hoisting myself up and sit comfortably on the saddle sliding my right foot into its holder. Heart racing I couldn't believe that I was actually riding on the back of a dragon. Taking deep breaths and flexing my grip on the rope and the leather handles I made to hold my self on, I then open my eyes and pat his shoulder.

"Okay bud, let's try going across the lake." He shrugged my hand off, glided over to the wall of the canyon, and flipped around to face the lake. Heart pounding loudly in my chest and excitement building in my stomach I take a few deep breathes and grip the handle hard. "Okay…no turning back." I lean down against the saddle, "Lets give this a try huh?"

Shaking his head he hunched down and started running toward the lake. I then felt his shoulders shift as he spread his wings, I knew he left the ground because he just started zooming straight ahead. Steeling my self I tugged on the rope, the next I know, Toothless is zooming to the right and I'm thrown to the left, right into the water.

Sputtering, I come up gasping for air as the wind had been knocked out of me. Propelling my self toward the shore, I pulled my self out of the water, coughing on the water that I'd inhaled. Groaning I pound the ground with my fist and flopped on my back.

"Well that worked like a charm…I guess it's back to the drawing board." I push myself up and peel off my vest squeezing out the water, a puddle formed at my feet as I did so. Tossing it on the boulder, I moved to find some sticks when I heard snapping behind me and then a popping sound, this caused me to turn around to see Toothless laying in front of a fire...in a rather big tree…but a fire none the less.

His green eyes gazed at me and nodded his head, signaling for me to come over. Grinning, I make my way over to the dragon. He was laying down, in front of the fire so I decided to move beside him. I see his tail flick out of the corner of my eye and it landed beside me. I eye his tail suspiciously, then over at him. He had laid his head down, but his eyes were watching me, almost amused.

"What, do I amuse you?" A snort escaped his mouth, and his tail wrapped around me lifting me off the ground. "Hey, hey! What?" He dropped me next to his side and pushed me toward the saddle. "Oh, okay...okay…okay. I'll get it off; it probably doesn't feel to good being wet and all huh?" Huffing he waited as I undid the straps from the saddle, slowly lifting himself just enough to slide them out from under him and then he laid back down. I then moved toward his neck and undid the straps from there holding the leather handles in my hand. After that, I plopped down in front of him and examined the saddle.

"Well it seems okay…doesn't look to bad. I am gonna have to figure out how to get my self to stay on…the handles are good to hold onto…but I think I might need something else…hmmm…what do you think?" I look back at him, he opened an eye at me made a gurgling sound and then closed it again. I raise a brow a shake my head…of course he doesn't understand me…sometimes he makes me think that he does though.

"We'll get this figured out Toothless…eventually…"

**A.N. - And thus begins their friendship, oh I love having an artistic license with things, its fun and lets me use my imagination! :D Hope you enjoyed it, next; more flight practice! XD**


	10. Show Me Everything

**A.N.: Okay, sorry about the wait you guys I just had a lot of stuff get piled up on me and I hit a writers block and it was just a mess...I mean I still have other things that I need to do...but I made my mission to finish it! **

**Also I'd like to extend a special thanks to FjordMustang, she's been nothing but supportive and very sweet! Thank you sweetie and all your kind comments! :3  
**

"_In learning you will teach,_

_And in teaching you will learn,_

_You'll find your place beside the_

_Ones you love." _

I ran as fast as I could to the valley. I'd finished my riding vest and was done making the modifications to the saddle so that I wouldn't fall off as much as I had been. Scooting down the incline and practically flying into the valley, I drop the basket of fish and tilt it over, to make it easier for Toothless to eat out of. Sighing, I remove my original vest and replace it with my new one.

It latched around my waist where two leather straps hung down on either side. A metal clasp rested on the middle of my chest and shoulder coverings comfortably covered my shoulders. After clicking it on, I move over toward Toothless, whose head was buried in the basket, to attach the new saddle. After wrestling that on him I wait until he's finished eating before I eagerly climb onto his saddle and, after securely wrapping the leather strap that opened his tail fin to my left ankle, attach my self to the saddle.

"Okay, bud lets see if this works…all right…lets try going a different direction though…I'm not so keen on getting soaked today are you?" I pat his left flank and he just snorts in response and shakes his head. Grinning, I could almost see the eagerness in his eyes too. Taking a few more deep breathes; I crouch against his back as he does to the ground. Excitement radiated of Toothless and sank into my very core; we were both anxious to see if this worked.

"There's only one way to find out, let's do this!" Feeling him start at a quick-paced run, the wind rushing past me and rummaging through my hair, pulling it back from my face. Furrowing my brows, I feel as he leaves the ground in a glide. Gripping on tightly to my leather handle, I glance back at my left foot and then at his tail fin. We started to lose some momentum; I knew I had to do it now.

It was harder then it looked, with the wind blowing so forcefully against my leg it almost pressed fully against his side. With all my strength, I forced my leg to go against the wind to pull the tail fin out. With a noise that was lost in the wind, the tail fin came out, and we pulled up, up, and over the canyon wall. Excitement thrilled me as we soared high above the wall and we almost made it into the sky, but the wind had again forced my foot to slip back and the tail fin snapped shut causing us to fall straight toward the ground again.

"Wh…wha…whoa!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt the ground come quickly beneath us. The momentum knocked me away from Toothless, my harness proving useless. I land roughly on my back with a thud. Groaning, I slowly sit up looking around I see nothing but tall grass surrounding me. Standing up, I noticed that the grass was slightly taller than I was. My first thought was to get of it so I start to push my way out of it. Panting, I finally breach the end making it out of the grass…that's when I noticed the sounds of grunts and gurgles coming from deeper into the grass.

_'That must be Toothless…'_ As I listened to the sounds he was making I began to wonder if he had been hurt._ 'Oh, I hope he's not to badly hurt!'_ Pushing my way through the tall grass, hearts pounding hard in my chest I anxiously follow the grunting sounds and they get louder. "Tooth…less" I was cut off for as I breached into a clearing I noticed that Toothless was rolling around in the soft tendrils of grass. I stood there dumbstruck as he rolled, not in pain but in what seemed like pure bliss in the grass.

Tilting my head I continue to watch Toothless roll around in the grass, it seemed almost dog like. Chuckling, I pick a couple blades of the grass and inspect them, feeling the cool soft texture against my skin as I caress them with my thumb. Closing my eyes, I caress the blades of grass against my cheek. They felt like a cool blanket that was rubbing against the heat of my skin, the soft texture of the blades left a tickling sensation where they had been caressing my skin. No wonder Toothless was so happy to roll around in it.

A snort that brushed my bangs back from my face and caused the blades of grass to shuffle in my hand caused me to freeze. My eyes shot open, and I was face to face with big amused green eyes. Flushing I threw the blade at the dragon, which began tittering at me.

"Oh, you think I'm amusing? I wasn't the one rolling around in it a minute ago." His green eyes flashed, and he sat back watching me. I watch the waving blades of grass, the memory of the cool soft blades of grass against my skin still lingered there. Plucking a couple more blades, I eye them, and look up at Toothless. "I wonder what this does for other dragons…guess I'll find out soon huh bud." Shaking his head, I stood up and tilted his head for me to get on. Jumping back onto his back, we glided back to the valley below.

-Break-

_'I really hope this works.'_ With my back pressed against the barricade, I watched as the Gronkle chased all the other kids, some were trying to apprehend it, like Astrid and Snotlout, others were running away from it trying to stay out of it's way, like Fishlegs. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the middle somewhere. Swallowing, I pull the blades of grass out of my pocket and eye them again. Seeing how Toothless rolled in it, I could only hope that these soft, cool blades of grass would stop the Gronkle in its tracks.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and watch as the Gronkle head butts Snotlout, its beady eyes shift toward me. I began thinking that his scales were tougher then Toothless' , this thought made my heart leap into my chest which didn't help as I noticed it start barreling toward me, I squeeze my eyes shut and hold the blade of grass out as far in front of me as my arm would allow. Sucking in as I hear the dragon thud onto the ground in front of me…then, instead of biting my hand off, I hear a snorting sound emitting from his throat..

_'Did it…work?' _Opening my eyes, I see the Gronkle sniffing the grass and he had the same look of pure bliss in his eyes that Toothless had. I softly start laughing and begin to rub the grass on his snout; he made a gurgling sound and started wagging his tail. Grinning from ear to ear, I experimentally move the grass away from him, highly amused that he rolled on his side to keep it near him. This was just to much, I had a dragon rolling, with just a movement of my hands.

Elated at the fact that the dragon was under my control…well rather…he seemed to want to keep the grass near him and was willing to follow me to do so….still he was following my movements and was following me…it was amazing! Biting back a bigger smile, I start to move slowly past the dragon while he eagerly followed me. The way he wagged his stubby, spiky tail really reminded me of a dog begging for a bone.

I had to stop my self from reaching out and petting the dragon so, instead, I reach my hand out and rub it on the dragons snout again, causing happy grunts and groans to escape it's jagged teeth filled mouth. I slowly back it into the cage where they were keeping it, loving the feeling of being in total control of where this dragon went. I had the same feeling when I'd had the Zippleback against the wall with the eel, I've never felt like this before, it was such an amazing feeling!

As he followed me in, I change direction, rubbing the blades of grass on his scaly hide. Groaning, again the dragons back leg kicked and it fell on its side caught up in pure bliss of the cool soft blades caressing against him. Chuckling, I threw the grass on the floor, and watched in amusement as he rubbed his face in the ground where the grass had fallen. Pushing the doors shut, I slowly turn to see the group staring at me with amazement in their eyes.

That awkward feeling started seeping in as their eyes bored into me. I still wasn't sure how to handle their stares so my first instinct is to run away. It's funny, I use to think that I'd reveal in their stares of awe, but now I just want to get away from their stares. It was so strange, I guess being shoved aside for so long I wasn't so use to having people watch me. So, I quickly book it out of the arena. Breathing a sigh of relief as I escaped their stares, but then as I start across the bridge my blood froze as I heard familiar hollering…it was Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins running up behind me.

_'Oh gods, what do they want…'_ I was torn between running the other direction and stopping to get their verbal assault over with, so opting for the latter I stiffen as the group came up behind me, then it was my turn to freeze in shock as they one of them threw their arms around my shoulders, and the rest were grinning in awe at me.

"That was so amazing!"

"I never thought you had it in you!"

"Yeah, I've never seen a Gronkle do that!"

I was shocked for a second before joy slowly started to rise in my being as the complements touched my ears. I wasn't sure who was saying them, but the fact that these kids, who use to pick on me and ignore me, are now noticing me and complementing me. I guess Gobber was right, all I had to do was try and after actually tying in the arena they really weren't as bad as they seemed in the beginning. Maybe finding Toothless wasn't so bad after all. Oh, man…Toothless!

"Ah you know what guys…I forgot my ax back at the ring…" I slow pry myself out of their grip and slowly started back away, "You guys go on ahead…" I swivel around and almost bump right into Astrid…she gasps and I narrowly evade her spinning around to see the whole group looking back at me, "I'll catch up with ya!" With that, I turn around and start running toward the ring again. Excitement coursed through my veins and propelled my feet to push my self faster.

I don't think that I'd ever been this happy; oh man so much was going right. I couldn't believe how good my luck had been, I knew that finding Toothless wasn't an accident! Oh, I am so glad that I decided to go back to the valley that day; it really did change my life.

"I owe you big time for this bud!"

-Break-

The next morning, I had gotten up extra early, and spent a little extra time out by the water trying really hard to catch Toothless' favorite fish the Icelandic Cod…he always seemed to go for them first then the other fish afterward. So I'd decided to try to focus on getting those for him. I still couldn't help grinning to myself on how my luck had changed so much in past couple of days.

I had gone from clueless, to amazing in the last two days and I had Toothless to thank for that. Without him, I'm not sure where I'd be right now. Staring at the water shimmering in the early suns light, I watched as flock of birds flew overhead. I watch them and my brows furrowed. I still hadn't thought about how I was going to get him airborne again. Looking down at the fishing pole I had, I watched as the rope had looped through the little holes to come out of the top and extended into the hook that fell in the water. Blinking, I pull it out and inspect it further, I had made this fishing pole myself…figuring that it was easier then just pulling at the stick with the string the same length all the way…you had to find away to contract the rope without having to walk backward or heave heavily.

Licking my lips, I tug on the rope and it spun the little knob at the base of it that had the rope wrapped around it. Then it hit me, my mouth dropped open and a smile tugged on my lips, this was how I was going to get Toothless airborne again. Standing up I heave the basket on my shoulder and with my fishing pole I began to make my way to the Toothless' valley.  
"Hey, Toothless," I crane my neck to find the black dragon, laughing as he came bounding from a tree he'd been hanging in. "Morning bud, I brought your favorite, Icelandic Cod." I watch as his eyes flashed and started sniffing at the basket, feeling a slight tugging on my shoulders I begin to laugh as I felt the lid being nudged, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Toothless! Let me get it off my back first!" I drop the basket off my shoulder before Toothless took me down with it.

Shaking my head, I walked over and sat beneath a trees shade. Holding out my fishing pole in front of me I tried to remember the basic schematics that I had planned to make the pole work. I remember the basic idea had been to be able to extend and contract the rope without much hassle. Biting my lip, I place it on the ground in front of me, pull out my sketchbook, and began sketching a rough picture of it.

My next sketch, I had subtracted the hook and the knob at the end. Leaving just the pole and the string in front of me, I had to try to figure out how to apply the same idea to keep Toothless' tail fin out, and tilt it if necessary. Brushing bangs back from my face, I began to sketch out ideas for it, but none seemed to be logically possible in construction.

Tapping the end of my pencil on the new sketch, I'd made. It was a long metal pole that extended from Toothless' left flank all the way to the hind left flank and just the rope extended toward his tail. His tail fin where it was attached at the base, it then came back around and went through a small hole that started at his hind leg and went all the way to the front one. I had gotten that far, but how to get it to contract and extend as need is what was puzzling me.

A nudge at my elbow is what pulled my attention away from my sketch. I looked up at those puzzling green eyes. He tilted his head, looked down at my sketchbook and then back at me. I reached up to pet him, and scratched behind his ear, looking back down at the sketch I sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'd get this to work, I've got the basic thing out of the way…but getting it to move in increments is the problem now."

He began softly purring at me, nudging his head further under my arm and lay beside me. I look at the dragon as he rested his head on my lap, on top of my notebook. I was going to say something, but his soft purring seemed to calm the frustration I was feeling. Laughing, I leaned back against the tree and kept scratching his head. I watched the birds flying in the sky and began to wonder how much Toothless missed it. My lips pulled into a frown again and I looked back down at him. His eyes were closed and he was purring contentedly on my lap.

"I really am glad that I met you Toothless." He nudged his head into my abdomen. Laughing, I rest my arms on top of his head. "You've changed everything for me and I've only known you for a week. People are starting to see me different, well my classmates anyway…my teacher. I'm getting noticed, and it's all because of you." I lean down and rest my cheek on top of his head; his scales were warm against my cheek. The vibrations of his purrs caressed my skin along with the warmth. "I owe you so much bud; I just wish that I could do as much for you. Yet all I can manage is tail fin that halfway works and a saddle that proves pointless and a half drawn out sketch that probably isn't feasible…" His purring stopped and he lifted his head, lifting me up as well. The guilt started to seep in again as I eyed his tail. "I'm sorry buddy; I really wish that I could do more…" He snorted at me indignantly and tilted his head toward his tail fin, and then he picked up the sketchbook and held it in front of me. I blink, and then I look up at him raising a brow.

Shaking his head, he dropped it in my lap again and tapped my chin up with his tail forcing me to look at the sky again. I blink, staring at it for a couple seconds before I tilt my head back to look into his green eyes. They looked confident and trusting, I softly laugh as I realized he was trying to tell me that he believed that these would work in getting him airborne. He believed in me, tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. He believed in me as Gobber did.

Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. "Thanks bud, you really are something else." I felt his paw wrap around my middle and I grinned. "You've not let me down, so I won't let you down! We will get airborne again, I promise!" He snorted at me as if to say, 'that's more like it' and then he took his paw and lightly shoved me back so I fell.

"Hey, what was that for?" I look up at him, and he gave me his Toothless grin. Smiling, I shot up and started after the dragon as he bound off. I began laughing as he would stop and turn around, facing off against me, his tail flicking back and forth eyeing me playfully. Smirking over at him, I launched myself at him. He must've moved slowly on purpose because my arms caught his neck again. I don't think that I've ever laughed so freely in my life.

"Got ya bud! What now?" He eyed me as if saying, 'oh yeah?' and I felt his tail wrap around my middle and lift me off the ground. I still couldn't fight the grin that split my face. "Hey, come on now, that's cheating!" He just tittered at me, and he put back on the ground before bounding off again, smiling I chased after him.

After awhile, I had to catch my breath so I stopped and leaned against the closest boulder. He eyed me as I panted for air, I hold up my hands in surrender, "I…give up…you…win." I pant, and I flop on top of the boulder. I open my eyes as a shadow falls over me, I see the big black dragon looking down at me triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah rub it in you big bully." I reach up and scratch behind his ear, and he begins purring again. I couldn't help but smile at him, he really was a big push over, but I'd never tell him that aloud.

That's how the days had slipped past me, I would work on the design for keeping his fin open, then I would relax by chasing him around, sometimes getting thrown in the water, sometimes getting stuck in a tree, but always had fun. Training in the ring was somewhat lax; we didn't have it everyday mostly because with Gobber being the blacksmith and me being his apprentice we did have orders to fill for the villagers. It wasn't until I was watching Gobber make a saddle that it hit me on how I'd get the contraption to work.

It was way after Gobber left that I began working on the prototype for my design, it was quickly put together, but it was just for a test for the real thing anyway. This was the base for what was the real thing. Running toward the valley, I found myself excited that I just might be getting closer to getting Toothless flying again, and I would be flying with him, that small taste that I'd had almost a week and a half ago was amazing, brief but enough of a taste that I want to experience it for all of what it is.

With that thought in mind, I decided that it was time to give this prototype a test. So as Toothless was eating I hooked up the contraption to his left side and his tail fin. With a final click, I hooked it to my foot pedal. Hearing the click, Toothless looked back at the contraption. His head tilted with curiosity at and then at me, his tail flicking.

"Don't worry 'bout this bud. It's just to test to see if it'll work. I haven't really worked out the kinks yet, but that's what these tests are for, so don't your worry one bit…we'll get there." I pat his shoulder, and hop onto the saddle, planting my foot on the pedal, I tipped my foot and with a click, the tail fin moved out. I couldn't help but smile and look down at the gleam in his eyes. "All right, lets see if this works huh?"

Grabbing onto the handles, we took a few flying leaps toward one side of the canyon wall, exhilaration pumped my heart and adrenaline ran through my veins as he crouched down on his front haunches, his excitement was fueling mine which made me all the more excited. Taking deep calming breathes I closed my eyes and prayed to Odin that something good would come of this.

When he took a few more flying leaps, he then spread his wings to a glide above the lake, with a flick of my foot the tail fin flapped open and we started soaring parallel to the canyon wall. Smiling, I flicked my foot slightly back and when I heard a clap, we started to plummet. I looked back and saw that the tail fin snapped completely shut.

"Oh, no, come on! Come On!" I pulled instinctively pulled back on the handles around Toothless' neck; he flipped forward and put his front paws out. His wings slowing the decent to the ground, bracing myself for the hard landing and hard it was. Toothless barley caught the ground, and I held on for dear life onto the handles. Panting, I slowly opened my eyes. Toothless was laying on his stomach, groaning at the hard landing. Jumping off, I inspected him to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Oh, thank gods." I put my forehead on his shoulder. I heard him crooning at me, I looked up at him concerned. "You're not hurt are ya bud? You landed pretty hard." He nudged my arm and crooned at me again. Smiling I pat his head, he moved and rubbed his head on my stomach and chest. The feeling of the fabric of my short and riding vest rubbing up against my skin was a weird sensation so I tried to push him away from me, tittering he kept nudging me until I was in a fit of laughs.

"Okay Toothless, Toothless! Stop!" I wrapped my arms around his neck to get him to quit. He lifted his head, lifting me off the ground causing my hands to slip almost off, I couldn't help but try and hang on my fingernails scraping his scales. That was when he pulled his ears back and closed his eyes and purred.

_'What in Thors name?'_ His head and lowered me to the ground and tilted his head again, so I moved my hands on his scalp scratching behind his head, just behind his ears. A smile broke my face in two as he started purring, pushing further and further into the scratching. _'Oh man, he really is like a big dog!'_ completely entertained by his antics I started moving my hands more rapidly causing his right front paw to lift off the ground in order to tilt my direction. _'How much goofier can you get?' _Smiling, I move my hand to scratch under his chin, when I moved my fingers however; he went stiff and fell on his side.

"Toothless?" I looked down curiously at the dragon, he didn't look in pain…actually almost seemed like he was smiling. "What did I do?" I looked at my hands in amazement. I had no idea that dragons had that week spot on their chins…well not really on their chins…more like on the left side of their chin. I crouched down next to the dragon that was now unconscious on the ground. Shaking my head, I pat the side of his face before standing up.

"I'll be back tomorrow bud. Hopefully you've recovered by then."

-Break-

I didn't know how I'd managed to duck and escape the Nadder head until now, I guess it was because the other kids were making a lot more noise then I was. Pressing my self as far into the wall as I could I clutched the mace in my hand, I watched as Astrid threw an ax at it and it then knocked it aside with the spike on his nose, charging her.

Again, it was just down to me and Astrid the others had been taken out and were waiting on one of us to get the dragon. Since I'd managed to push back the Zippleback and the Gronkle they were all watching to see how I'd calm the Nadder head. Swallowing I really was beginning to think that it wasn't going to have the same weakness underneath it's chin…I mean it has a rough spiky head…why would it even expose it's self to…wait…it does have a blind spot…in front of its nose I think.

_'Oh man, I better think fast because it's looking over here!'_ At that moment, I'd pried my self from the wall and dropped the mace from my hand drawing my hands close to myself. It stopped and sniffed me, probably wondering why I wasn't throwing axes and spears at it while shouting at the top of my lungs. It's yellow eyes gazed at me in curiosity, then alarm as a shout ran through both our ear drums. It tilted its head and extended it's spikes as Astrid came running at it with an ax.

_'Man I really hope this works!'_ Biting my lip I start to frantically scratch at it's cheek, it's seemed to forget about its attacker and was caught up in the pure bliss that Toothless seemed to have experienced. Quickly moving my hands down to the left side of its chin, I scratched and with a crow, it thudded to the ground blissfully unconscious. This left me standing and staring at a perplexed Astrid.

"Well done Hiccup! Yeh've done it again lad!" I felt a hand push my left shoulder and Gobber came into view. He seemed so proud; I couldn't help but smile back. Another batch of cheers reached my ears as the other kids came bounding down to meet me.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Yeah you knocked that Nadder out!"

"What's your technique?"

I grin at them all and try to pry myself away from them, "Uh, you know what guys. It's been a long day and I'm tired so…so…uh. I'm just going to go home. I'll see…see you guys later!"

I really don't know why I didn't stay and relish their praises, it was just so strange to have them praise me…as much as I enjoyed it I really didn't feel as comfortable with their praise as I thought I would.

"Hiccup!" I slowed my pace at the voice calling me. Turning I see Gobber hobble/running toward me.

"Yeah, what's up Gobber?"

Before I knew it I was enveloped in a hug, a tight, tight hug. Pressed against his muscles and being surrounded by nothing but hair and muscle I wasn't able to even catch my breath.

"Gobber…choking…not…breathing."

"Oh, righ' sorry lad…I's jus' I'm so proud a yeh. Yeh've really come a far way from wha' yeh were."

"Eh, I had a little help." I said with a huge grin on my face, I did include him in that statement because he really did help give me the motivation to keep trying, but Toothless also helped me by accidental secrets that he shared with me. Not that I would ever use it to harm the dragons, I would just use it to distract them or render them unable to fight back with out killing or maiming them...that should be the other way around…

"I'm so proud o' yeh…when yer father finds ou' he's gonna be jus' as proud as I am…if no' more."

A smile formed on my lips as a beaming face of my father replaced Gobbers. That would be amazing to see. "Yeah, I hope so."

"He will, trus' meh."

He gave me congratulatory back slap, which nearly sent me sprawling on the ground, had I not had my feet firmly planted apart to keep my balance. Gobber hobbled off, ecstatic that I'd done so well. I smiled and shook my head at my mentor, I did owe a lot to him I mean like Toothless, I don't know where I'd be right now.

" I owe you big time Gobber…I really do."

**A.N.: That's all for now guys, I really don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I really do appreciate all of your guys patience and support, I really do appreciate it! The next chapter will consist of More training, more construction and Stoick finally comes back! Find out what happens! **


	11. Take Strength from Those Who Need You

**A.N: **The long awaited arrival of the eleventh chapter! I do apologize for the long wait! I do hope none of you have given up on me! :D Please enjoy!

"_Oh, and all the things you've dreamed of,_

_The visions that you saw._

_Well the time is drawing near now,_

_It's yours to claim it all."_

Excitement coursed through my veins as I raced out of the Meade Hall, I had just broken away from the group that had gathered around me to ask me questions, or at least stare in awe at me. It was awkward and awesome at the same time. Sneaking my way down the back way, heading outside the village in order to keep from being swarmed again.

_'That seems to be happening to me a lot these days.' _Peeking around the corner, I made a break for the back of the Blacksmith's shop. I had brought Toothless' flying contraption back to the shop so that I could make some of the final modifications. I was getting closer I knew it! Just a few more tweaks and it will be ready.

Smiling to myself, mostly out of anticipation of actually getting Toothless airborne again, that sensation of flying that I'd had with him was…amazing I dream about it sometimes…what would it be like to actually fly, soar where no man has been yet. To feel that freedom that only birds and anything else with wings can feel.

My eyes look up at the star spotted sky, my thoughts going back to when I had first applied the tail fin. Not a choice position to be…on his tail, but the wind swirling all around me, the weightlessness that I felt, it was incredible! I only had a taste and I can't wait to experience it again, then a scowl pulled at my lips and I rubbed my arms with my hands,_ 'What must Toothless feel like, to have that taken away from him…' _ Guilt swirled in my stomach and determination fueled me again.

_'I'm getting closer Toothless, it won't be long now.'_

-Break-

Taking a deep breath, I pressed my back to the rock as a deep sigh escaped my lips. It was definitely getting closer, it was staying open and allowed us the ability to glide without falling; now I just needed to figure out how to it get to adjust so we could bank, turn and flip.

Eying the piece, I took my little tool kit; that I'd made so that I can work on it out here instead of lugging it back and forth, and pulled out a hammer and a couple other tools to work with. It seemed that it just needed a little more work. Movement in the corner of my eyes caught my attention as Toothless had come down and laid beside me. Sighing I moved so that I was in front of him and leaned down against the warmed scaled body that I'd become accustomed too.

"Well it seems that it won't be long now bud!" I grinned at him. "Just gotta do a little more adjustment, and then soon we'll be airborne!"

He huffed, shook his head and nudged my arm with his tail. I scowled at the dragon as he nudged my arm again.

"Okay, okay I know I keep saying that, but this time…it's for certain. You noticed how we glided instead if falling? It has to do with all the modifications that I'm working on!"

Toothless made a groaning noise and flicked his wings slightly knocking me in the back of the head, and snorted. Thinning my lips as I rubbed the back of my head and I glared at the dragon. I could swear the dragon looked at me as if he were giving me a 'come on' look.

"Yes, yes I know gliding and flying are both very different, but it's close…" I looked down at the contraption, chewed on my lower lip as I idly swung the hammer. "I'm trying Toothless; it's not like…HEY!" Toothless launched himself out from behind me and started to stalk and watch something. "Toothless? What...are you doing?" I stood up and he launched himself further away from me. Pursing my lips, I watched him as he continued watching something.

I twirled the hammer, again and watched him follow the light as if he was stalking prey. A chuckle escaped my lips as I smiled, watching him. I slowly walked behind him making sure to angle the hammer so that it reflected the light and moved it along the ground. Toothless followed it like a cat follows a piece of string.

Biting my lip, I crouched behind a nearby rock and flashed it behind him so that he would spin around and try to bat at the circle of light that somehow eluded him. Wiggling it around I watched as he pounced on it again, then slowly opened his paws seeing if he still had it, I chocked back a laugh as he noticed it flashing ahead of him. He launched him self at it again.

Finally, I couldn't hold it back anymore, I started to laugh. Dropping the hammer, I grabbed my ribs and started laughing. That was just something that I never expected from a Night Fury. Even though he'd done things that I never would have expected from a Night Fury, this was the last, and it was just to hilarious not to laugh at. It was something a pet cat would do or a dog even! Not something, you'd expect a big dragon to do!

When I'd finally caught my breath I realized that the dragon I'd been laughing at was staring at me, looking very not amused. His tail was slowly flipping back and forth, as a pensive cat would do, we stared at each other for while before I got the sudden urge that I should be running. Forcing a nervous smile and chuckle through my lips, I slowly started to back up.

"Come on Toothless, if you were in my shoes you would've laughed too…come on bud, have a sense of humor!"

He snorted at me, and that's when I turned to run, but he was faster. Wrapping his tail around my feet, he picked me up and held me upside down. That was when my heart started beating slightly faster, nervousness flowing through me like bad fish. I should have known that he wouldn't have taken lightly to being laughed at. I've never known such a prideful creature as him.

"Uh…Toothless? You know I was just kidding right? "

His facial expression never changed, he just shook his scaly head at me and started walking with me dangling from his tail.

"Whoa! Hey Toothless, what're you doing? Ah!"

I felt myself sway as he leaped through the trees that were in the valley, walking higher and higher. I swallowed as the ground got farther away from me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Toothless! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't…"

Before I could finish, he dropped me on an over hanging branch, which I clung to for dear life. Panting, I watched as he leapt down. "Toothless, this is hardly fair! You're taking this way to personally!" I saw a set of green eyes peer up at me, then I saw him start laughing….or what sounded as close to laughing as a dragon can emit.

"Oh, yes! Ha, ha! Laugh at the frightened human! Brrr." A shiver coursed through me as the wind turned cold. I could feel goose bumps crawl across my now cooling skin. _'Oh, man…how am I gonna get out of this…'_ I looked around for the nearest branch that I could use to get down. Spotting one, I slowly scooted backward enough so that I could reach my hand down and grasped a hold of it.

Hoisting my self-over to it, I shivered again as the wind brushed up against me. Sitting up, I rubbed my hands on my arms trying to warm myself up enough to keep moving to get down. My eyes scanned for another sturdy branch, and groaned when I found only flimsy ones. Pressing my back to the tree, I curled my legs up to my chest; if I couldn't get down, I would have to find somewhere to sit without the fear of falling down.

Looking around I found a split in the tree where I could sit down. Inching forward, I breathed on my cold fingers and rubbed my palms together. I didn't realize how cold it got up here, looking up and noticed the clouds that covered the sky. _'Of course, why not! I'm stuck in a tree when it's about to rain. What else can go wrong?' _ I growled at my luck as I crept toward that split, jumping toward it, that was when I was snatched out of the air, by the same tail that put me up there.

I was placed on his back to which I clung, whether for the warmth, or to keep myself from falling I didn't know, it might have been for both. A shudder ran through me one last time, before the warmth surrounded me. When we stopped, I slowly opened my eyes to look at the reptile that was looking at me. I let a deep sigh escape my lips as he crooned at me. I slowly sat up and slipped off his back, his tail pulled me back to him and motioned with his head for me to look. Tilting my head, I noticed a fire that he must have made while I was trapped.

Purring, he nudged me toward it then lay down behind me. Rubbing my arms, I sat in front of him, feeling the warmth of the fire lick my skin. Smiling, I leaned back against him. I heard a whimper escape his throat and I looked back at the dragon who was looking back at me apologetically. That look tugged a smile from my lips, and I reached out and pet him on the top of his head, behind his ear. For some reason I found I couldn't really stay mad at him.

"Ah, don't worry about it bud. You got me back down, and even made me a fire." I looked at him, "All though you're going to have learn to be a little more controlled with your temper." I rubbed behind his ear again and he laid his head on my lap, crooning. "I can understand though, not liking to be laughed at for doing something that's….unusual to everyone else." I stopped petting him as the thoughts of the other children flooded my head, how they'd mocked me for being different.

I felt his head move from my lap, and his eyes on me. Then his tongue flicked on my cheek. I softly laughed as I looked back at the concerned dragon. I grinned as I pet him again. "That was before though bud! No one laughs at me now! It's all thanks to you buddy!" I started scratching his head, and he started purring. He nudged his head further into my abdomen causing me to be pushed against his heated body.

Closing my eyes, I felt content to just lay there against him, completely at ease. Listening to him breathe; feeling the heated fire at my front and his heat at my back. Nothing else mattered, everything was peaceful here. I'd never felt so…so at ease. Opening my eyes, I stared at the fire that danced in front of me. The flames licked and burned the wood beneath it, for some reason it got me thinking about my father.

What would he say if he found out, I was aiding a dragon, not just any dragon…a Night Fury. Pulling my knees to my chest I let out a sigh that seemed to alert Toothless to my uneasiness. His fluorescent green eyes stared at me when I did this. What was I doing, I got so caught up in helping Toothless that I had completely forgotten how this might affect my father…what if he found out, what if Gobber found out, they'd think I was mad, or crazy…they'd realize that I really am…different.

Placing my head in my arms, I groaned softly. It's not really like I can turn back now and I wasn't thinking about giving up on Toothless…it's just…I'd never given any thought to how others would react to him. It's not as if I could keep him hidden forever, what with all this new found fame in my village someone is bound to realize it and follow me, and then what?

I felt a nudge against my elbow and heard a soft crooning noise. I slowly lifted my head and looked at those expressive green eyes, which looked filled with so much concern. I'd never felt so conflicted in my entire life! I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face, I wanted to help Toothless, but I didn't want to let my village down…let my father down. There was nothing I wanted more then for him to be proud of me, and not think of me as a disappointment.

My body shook, and I fell against Toothless' neck. He let out a groan of confusion as I did this. I knew he didn't understand what was going on, what I was doing but I didn't know what else to do. It was then that I felt his arm wrap around me, like a comforting embrace. His head resting gently on the top of mine, purring softly.

"What am I gonna do bud?" I knew he couldn't answer me, but I had to ask. Then I felt the dragon pull his head off mine and that was when I felt his tongue lick my cheek, his version of wiping away the tears I guess. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the dragon, whose green eyes never looked so compassionate, as if he could feel my pain and was trying to console me. I couldn't help but softly laugh as I used my sleeve to wipe the tears from my face.

"Thanks Toothless. I know no matter what, I'll have you by my side." I'd never been more grateful to him. Most of the time I'd have to console myself, but now…I didn't feel like I was so alone anymore. For some reason I knew that Toothless understood me when no one else did. Feeling slightly exhausted, I rested against him again closing my eyes, feeling at ease again. He just had a way of making me feel that way.

-Break-

The next morning was training again, and I was less then enthusiastic about it. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the conflict that continued to rage inside of me. Today we were training with the Terrible Terror and Gobber had us all lined up with shields in front of the door waiting for him to open the door.

I just wanted to get outta here, so that I could go because I wanted to finish the final adjustments to the device that would help Toothless fly again. Running my tongue along my lips, my attention was brought back when Gobbers voice brought me back to Earth.

"Meet, th' Terrible Terror!"

As he pulled the leaver, we all swallowed as the wooden lock was lifted, but instead of the whole door opening, like we were expecting, it just lifted it a couple feet from the ground, and something popped out of the little door etched in the bottom. Out of habit I flinched, but then noticed that it was a small dragon, no taller then the top of my foot.

Apparently, the rest of the group found it unintimidating because I heard Snotlout snort in disbelief and Ruffnut just groan in what sounded like disappointment. In my experiences with Toothless I learned not to be deceived by appearances and wisely stepped out of the way, holding my shield out in front of me just as Tuffnut decided to open his big mouth.

"Ha! That's like the size of my-"

He didn't get to finish because at that moment it launched itself at his face, chomping down on his nose. The rest of us wisely ducked out of the way, then we looked at each other wondering how we should get the dragon off his face before it ate his nose. I know Ruffnut had to be thinking about just reaching in and pulling, but that would risk tearing part of his nose and Thor knows I didn't want that so how are we suppose to…

Then my eyes glanced down as the sun glinted off the metal piece in the middle of the shield. That's when it hit me, of course! A smile flitted to my lips as I hunched down and reflected the sun so that it would catch the Terror's attention. Luckily for me, it did, and he; just like Toothless, followed it. Tuffnut instantly grabbed his face and rolled away screaming that he was very hurt.

Wiggling the light so that the Terror followed it, unknowingly following it straight to its cage. As soon as he scurried under the door, I placed my foot against the door to keep it from coming out again. Biting my lip, I looked up to see the others staring at me again. There was one set of eyes that I noticed in particular, Astrids'. There was so much anger in them that it took me a back a bit. Thinning her lips she chucked her shield at my feet and stormed out while everyone else surrounded me.

_'That's not exactly the look I was hoping to get from her. The one person I thought this would impress I've only managed to tick off…great. Now she can't stand me! Maybe I should just back off.' _

I felt a few slaps on the back, and few amazed words but brushed them off as I felt compelled to chase her. Running toward where she stalked off too. The only problem with that was when I got to the entrance she was already gone. Sighing, I looked at the ground. I'd managed to impress everyone but her, I wonder why she got so angry it's not like I'd meant to get better…in all reality I didn't I just had a small ace up my sleeve.

Shaking my head, I'd made the solemn vow that I would try my best to not try my best anymore. Astrid had to be at the top, and if that's what it took to make her happy then that's what I'll do, besides she handled all the glory and praises better then I did anyway…she deserved it too.

Speaking of people deserving things, I think that it's time that Toothless finally got what he deserves. Running to the shop, I'd amazingly managed to slip in without getting stopped. Grabbing the device that, I felt, was more then ready…I still would have to do some more testing, but I knew it was ready. Excitement coursed through me like the day I'd finished the tail fin…only multiplied by like ten. Eagerly slipping into my vest I used the back to sneak out and made a bee line for the forest.

It wasn't a route that I normally took, but I still had a pathway to Toothless, I figured that it was easier then going from the shop, to my house then straight to Toothless Hideaway. So weeding my way through the brush, I hadn't gotten more then halfway there when heard a voice followed by a light thudding sound, like something was being chucked. Getting closer I crouched down and pulled back a bush and saw a flash of blond.

_'Astrid? So this is where she went.'_

"Where does HE get off? 'He's better then you ever were' No one is better then I am! No ONE!" With each grunt of effort she chucked the axe into a nearby tree. I started to feel bad for the tree, she really was upset about my sudden successes.

"I am the BEST! I HAVE to be the best!" This really meant a lot to her, biting my lip, I knew that this was something I had to give her. She was gonna win the privilege of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. After solidifying my silent promise to her, I tried to sneak while her back was turned to keep the other promise that I'd made, but no further had I gotten from behind the bush that she swiftly and gracefully flipped around, summer salted and poised read to throw her axe again when we both froze and our eyes met.

_'Oh man, if I could be invisible right now, that would be…more then amazing!'_ My heart jumping into my throat as she saw it was me and gave me once over and then gave me a curious look. Not wanting to risk a barrage of questions, I ran as fast as I could away from her.

"Stop right there! Hiccup, come back here!" I started to sprint as I heard her call out to me.

_'Sorry Astrid! Not right now!' _

I ducked back into the brush and where I knew the cover of the trees hid me. After not hearing her footsteps behind me I started to slow. Pausing to catch my breath, I pressed my back to a nearby tree.

"Hiccup!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I got up and started moving again. I knew it wasn't safe here, I knew that she'd give up eventually. I knew that she had better things to do then hunt the forest for me. Sneaking down to the lake, I set the flying contraption down, picked up my fishing pole, and began to catch fish for Toothless, I'm more then sure he was hungry now.

-Break-

My hands were shaking so bad from the adrenaline that rushed through me. This was it, the final test to make sure that I could finally get Toothless air borne. Grinning to my self as I attached the last strap I stood up and looked at Toothless and the look he had matched my anticipation, probably more due to the fact that we had one final test before we could actually fly.

"Okay bud, this is it. The final step before we actually take to the skies." He shook his head and licked my face, before leaping around in excitement. Laughing I tried to catch up with the ecstatic dragon. "Toothless calm down and let me WHOA!" Grabbing me around the waist with his tail, he practically threw me on his back.

I couldn't blame him, I was ready for this too. "All right buddy, remember what we're doing!" I patted the left side of his neck and groaning he took off. Grabbing a hold of the handle, I pressed my self to his back letting him spread his wings and get lift. After I didn't feel him running anymore, I flicked my ankle and heard the tail fin pop out, and just like when I first attached it, he shot upward.

As we neared the top, my heart hammered into my chest hoping upon hope that he'd make it. As we cleared it I couldn't help but whoop as we glided above the trees. At the moment we were merely gliding, but getting this far was an accomplishment and I couldn't wait to get farther, but I had to test to make sure that the tail fin was functioning properly, which meant I had to figure out what flick of the tail did what.

Looking for a good place to land, My heart leaped as I found the perfect spot. A ledge that over hung the ocean and lead out into a beautiful sunset. Grinning I tilted the dragon to the left and brought him down on it. Twitching my foot again, I closed the flap and we landed. I heard a slight whimper from the dragon as he hit the ground. Jumping off him, I reached into the pack I'd brought and pulled out a steak, a hammer and rope.

Hissing, he reared back at the sight of the rope. I glanced back at the offended dragon. Sighing, I dropped the items I'd held and walked over to him. Growling, his green eyes asking me what I was doing.

"Come on Toothless, we need to fully test it first. Without knowing what each flick of my ankle does I don't know what'll happen…" I slowly reached my hand out to touch him. He backed away from me and for the first time in awhile, he bared his teeth at me. I slowly crouched down in front of him and held my hand where it was. "I won't tie you up in it bud, I promise. I just want to try to get you flying again…please boy. You're gonna have to trust me. Trust me…Toothless."

I held my hand out to the skeptical dragon, not saying anything, just holding my hand out waiting for him to growl at me and bound away, now that he was out of the valley he didn't really need me anymore so he was definitely free to leave. It was that or lean against my hand and show me that he trusted me. Heart pounding in my chest as his anger slowly disappeared and he seemed to loosen up a little before slowly walking forward, but instead of leaning against my hand he walked right by me, picked up the rope and brought it over to me where he then dropped it in my hand. Snorting at me as he tapped the steak into the ground, and he embeds it before I could say anything. Staring awestruck at the dragon that was now looking at me, obviously waiting for me to do something.

"Toothless, I…I don't know what to…" Huffing again he jerked his head toward the steak and turned his back to me then slowly tilted his head to look back at me as if to say, 'waiting on you now'. Grinning I ran beside him and tied the rope to the steak, then around the metal clasp on his collar then without another word from him I leaped on his back and he crouched, readying himself, waiting for my command.

-Break-

After what seemed like hours, we'd finally figured out what we needed to go up, down, left, right and what angle to turn for a soft landing. We were testing them all out again when after we took off, the wind started blowing stronger then it was before, and after all the use we'd put it through I heard the rope snap and without the rope holding us there, we both flew back into the woods.

I felt us go through a couple of branches before I was knocked off and fell to the ground, hard. Groaning, I tried to stand up, but before I could move I felt my waist get yanked up. I let out a slight gasp if surprise, knowing I wasn't gonna like what I saw, but I looked anyway.

"Oh, man…" I was right, one of the metal clasps had been bent all the way forward closing it in on the one attached to my vest, reaching up I tugged on it one way, then another, solidifying my belief. "Oh, great…" Standing up I dusted the dirt and twigs off my vest and felt a sharp pain shoot up my left arm.

"Argh!" Grabbing where the pain came from, I felt a wet substance on my hand pulling it back I groaned as I saw my own blood on my fingers. "My luck…this just keeps getting better and better." I checked myself for more injures, and, of course, I had several scrapes and bruises on my legs, arms, and one on my face. Nothing to worry about though, all though I knew I had to get them taken care of immediately. Knowing I wasn't the only one who was hurt I looked over at Toothless, noticing some scrapes on him as well, I'd have to tend to him too.

Then a thought hit me like cold water, all of my tools were back in the village. How was I gonna do this? I couldn't exactly drag a dragon into the village! Cursing my luck I slumped against Toothless who sniffed at me, noticing the cut on my arm and my green shirt that now had blood stains on it.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine Toothless…I'm just worried about how we're gonna fix this problem." I tugged at the chain that showed we were attached. He nodded like he understood that this wasn't a good thing. Sighing, I rubbed my hand down my face and went over how we were gonna do this. Placing my folded hands over my lips I sat there considering out options. Closing my eyes, I wrestled with just taking my vest off, but Toothless couldn't walk around with a vest dangling by his legs, no I would have to do something that is probably the worst idea I've ever had.

Swallowing I stood and looked at him, "Okay Toothless we are going to my village, but you HAVE to follow me and move when I say you can okay…I know you don't like taking orders, but if someone finds me attached to you…it won't be too good. Please, please, PLEASE follow me." I looked in his eyes to see an okay, lightly licking my face he then nudged my arm. Taking a deep breath, I nodded still feeling slightly ill.

"We'll go after the sun goes down, that's when everyone goes inside the Meade Hall for dinner, hardly anyone will be there."

Wait we did, I was hardly looking forward to sneaking Toothless into a village of dragon hating people who will kill on sight. Not to mention when the see me attached to him, they aren't very forgiving. Still, I had to detach myself from him, so on shaky legs I hopped on him after dark fell, and we took off. Navigating him to just outside of the village. Leaping off him, I walked in front of him and pressed my back to the nearest houses' wall. Heart pounding so hard in my chest I could swear the entire village could hear it.

Inching forward, I peeked around the corner and noticed a guard coming up on my left. Toothless nudged my back, probably to get me moving, or wondering why I'd stopped, either way it pushed me into the sight of the guard. Reacting quickly I leaned against the house and waved to him, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Hiccup." Then went on his way, I waited until he was well a ways away before I started moving. Relief washed over me as I saw the shop was empty, that meant that Gobber wasn't working late today, but as I moved to walk toward the shop I came to an abrupt halt when the leather strap became taut and refused to move. So I quickly spun around to see Toothless eying the guard a couple yards away.

Grabbing the rope, I furiously yanked on it glaring at the dragon as he turned to face me. "Focus Toothless!" I hissed. "Come on." I quietly crept toward the shop and was once again relieved when we got in with out further incident. Now all I had to was to find a tool flat enough to wedge under the hook to try and pry it loose.

As I found one, I heard a loud crash and turned around to see Toothless had chucked a basket into the corner of useless tools. "Toothless!" I hissed again, that dragon was gonna give me a heart attack, I suppose I wasn't going to stop freaking out until we got safely out of the village. Something about being in dragon hating village attached to a dragon seems to unnerve one. Sighing I stalked over to the dragon and found his collar and wedged the tool under it grumbling lightly under my breath.

"You're just not gonna rest until I have a heart attack, making all this noise you can ever since we came here, after I strictly told you not to. Do you ever listen to me? I swear you're like a petulant child." He snorted and laid down, turning away from me. I could hardly feel bad, he could have called attention to us.

"Hiccup?" Like that.

I froze as I recognized the smooth voice that broke through my rant, _'Oh no…Astrid!'_ Toothless seemed to recognize me fear, and he nudged me toward the window.

"Are you in there?"

Oh, gods her voice was closer this time, working on pure instinct I launched myself out of the window and immediately slammed the doors shut behind me. Heart pounding in my chest, I forced my best smile.

"Hey Astrid, hi Astrid, hey Astrid, hi…Astrid!" She crossed her arms, looked at me, quirking a brow at my appearence and held a look as if I had just sprouted wings, and spoke a different language. Then shaking the look off she glared at me, jabbing her finger at me.

"Normally I don't care what people do, but you've been acting weird."

"Weird, who me? Nah…I haven't been…oof!" before I could finish I felt a sharp tug yank me back, forcing smile on my face I chuckled sheepishly trying to make it look like it was something that I'd meant to do. Pulling back she recoiled and wrinkled her perfect nose at me, before clearing her throat and putting a placid look on her porcelain face.

"Well, weirder!"

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything I felt another tug and that's, with horror, I noticed that my feet had left the ground and the force with which Toothless was tugging caused me to lift off the ground a good couple of feet. The look on Astrids' face was nothing more then shock and maybe fear. That was the last that I saw of her as I was yanked full force through the window, and luckily enough Toothless caught me and threw me on his back that gave me whiplash, but I knew we had to move so in the next second we were well away from the shop and gliding again.

I didn't think that I was ever going to swallow my heart again. Pressing my face against Toothless' neck I tried to calm my self down. I brought my focus back to flick my foot so that I could let us land. When we did, I slid off Toothless and collapsed. I still hadn't gotten my legs to quit shaking. Astrid probably doesn't know what to think. The look on her face was, horror. Groaning I didn't exactly know how I was going to end up explaining this one to her.

"Oh, man I am in so much trouble now."


	12. Beyond the Clouds

**A.N. - And because I've been working on it, here is chapter 12. I feel so bad for leaving it for months, but a whole lot of life came up and therefore halted all work on this. Luckily, I've started work on it again and I must say that I'm pleased with it! Enjoy!**

"_Son of man, look to the sky._

_Lift your spirit, set it free._

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride._

_Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

This is it, the moment we've been waiting for, what I'd been working so hard to achieve and now I'm so nervous I can hardly breathe. Taking slow, deep breaths and I overlooked my cheat sheet again so that I'd know what does what. Toothless was watching me; he was excited but confused as to my sudden nervousness. Running my fingers through my hair as I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You're gonna have to give me a second buddy. I know you're antsy to get in the air again, I'm excited too but I've never been flying before and this is the first real test flight that we'll be running. So far, we've returned to the ground after a couple of minutes…but this…this is different. I've just gotta get my bearings first."

Groaning he shook his head at me and huffed. He started nudging me with his head, making growling, and grunting noises trying to get me to move. I looked up at him in mild annoyance, but I paused due to the look in those green eyes, he was beyond ready. He needed this, heaving a sigh I stood up.

"You're right bud! You've been waiting long enough. How can I keep you waiting any longer?" A smile broke out on my face as he gave me that toothless grin again and I could swear I saw him twitching with excitement. Taking one final breath to steel my nerves I leaped on my saddle hooking my feet to the pedals, I whispered a silent prayer before we took off.

My heart was pounding so hard in my ears; the only thing that drowned it out was the sound of the rushing wind that whipped all around me and pushed my hair back. I had to close my eyes as I flicked my ankle and popped the fin out. I could feel the adrenaline racing through my being and fear pushed out through my feet and left it somewhere on the ground.

I could feel the muscles in his shoulders stretch and contract with every stroke of his wings. Taking another deep breath I cracked my eyes open, it was kind of hard at first because of the force of the wind, but after blinking several times they became accustomed to the wind. Forcing myself to breathe I slowly I sat up on Toothless and what I saw astounded me.

"This is…amazing…" From where I was, I could see the ocean stretch out endlessly with the sun glinting off it. The clouds that dotted the sky reflected some of the light making it look like little white islands were in the sky. I mouthed a silent wow and it took me a moment to realize that we were over the water…wait we were already over the water? I turned my head to look back and the island wasn't to far back, but still I had no idea that we were that far, he really is fast.

"Oh, man…" Taking a deep breath, I looked up, daring to want to go higher. So, I flicked my ankle and tugged the collar back and Toothless was more then happy to oblige. I let him take me as far as the lower hanging clouds and I thanked Thor that it was nice out today, if I could dare say a perfect day for flying. I couldn't help myself, I reached out to touch the clouds that had so far been so high above me.

They were cold, strangely wet and swirled around my hand as it moved through them. Pulling my hand back, I observed that my hand was slightly wet as if I'd reached down and skimmed the surface on the water. _'Interesting…they are wet even when it's not raining…weird.'_ I had to remember to make a note of that for later. I'd really only thought that the clouds held water in them while it was raining, but it seemed that they were made out of it. Shaking my head, I turned my attention ahead looking down at the dragon beneath me.

"Okay there bud! We're gonna take this nice and slow!" I reached down and patted the side of his neck. Furrowing my brows, I looked for the fin position to get us to glide more easily. "Okay here we go…position…three, no four!" Looking back as I flicked my foot and the fin changed positions. I could hear Toothless groan and shake his head at me. Never minding him, I checked to make sure that I was safely attached to the saddle and then looked back to double check to see if the tail fin was at risk of closing, it wasn't.

Grinning, I pulled Toothless higher, my excitement building as we leveled out again, I breathed a sigh of relief that the tail fin had stood up against the force of the wind going up and staying level. Taking a deep breath, I watched it flap in the wind and knew I had to see how it would work on a dive. That's exactly what I wanted to do, taking a deep breath and trying to swallow my heart back to my chest I closed my eyes.

"Okay, here we go. Here we go!" Pressing my self against his saddle, I pushed Toothless downward and I saw the water coming at me at an incredible rate. Pushing my heart to beat faster and faster, feeling him leveling out I felt a spray of water hit me as one of his wings skimmed the water.

"Come on buddy! Come on!" My heart was pushing so much adrenaline through me and I kept thinking that I was gonna pass out whether it was due to going from high up to where I was now, or from fear, I didn't know, but I took a few deep breathes to keep from passing out. Lifting my eyes to look at the height of the rock above us, and seeing how high the birds were above us. 'Oh Gods!' I swallowed my heart again before I looked ahead again.

I heard Toothless groan and shake his head again at me. Probably shaking his head at me for freaking out so much. He couldn't really blame me, I've never done this before. I've never felt such a rush or air swirling around me, to feel it buffet me as I soared through the air. Never felt this much adrenaline, fear, excitement, accomplishment and freedom all rolled into one inside me. It was amazing; the feeling that was overwhelming me right now was accomplishment because the tail fin had stayed open for the duration for our test, which meant that it was working great so far!

"Yes, it worked!" I cheered as I looked around to double check to see that we were still going. I was holding onto the subtle fear that the fin was going to break off from the force we were subjecting it to, and so far it held up and I was feeling good about my self. Until I heard Toothless growl at me and just realized we were head toward a boulder, out of reflex I pulled up on his collar trying to avoid it, unfortunately we hit it anyway.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I felt Toothless shove off it and start to fly in the other direction, trying to avoid the next boulder I pulled on his collar again, only to collide with it on his side, using his front paw he pushed himself off the rock again. Guess I didn't have as much control over it like I thought I did. "Sorry, that was my fault." I looked down at the sheet see what position we'd need next when I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. I don't believe it, he just smacked me with his ear! "Ah! Yeah, yeah I'm on it!" I growled as he huffed at me.

"Position four...uh...three." Reaching down I fiddled with the right pedal before flicking my ankle to position the tail so we could jolt higher in the sky. My adrenaline was soaring higher and higher as we gained altitude. I could feel it fill me up, with as much as I had going through me I didn't even feel the cold. It was amazing, we just kept going higher and higher!

"Yeah! Go baby go!" At this moment, all fear had been swooped out of me and I felt nothing but the joy and the freedom of nothing holding me down. To go to places we only thought Gods could go to and to see above the clouds and have the wind whip past me, but not knock me down. Now I know how Toothless feels all the time, to be able experience this was just…irreplaceable!

"Oh this is amazing! The wind in my…" at that moment, fate felt the need to knock me down, my cheat sheet was cruelly yanked from it's spot on Toothless' collar and began to be swept back, my eyes opened in horror and my heart dropped. "Cheat sheet! STOP!" Luckily, my hand grasped the sheet, unluckily I felt Toothless actually stop and my body still wanted to keep going, so it did and by the time I realized this; I was staring in horror at the ocean thousands of feet below me. I briefly looked up and Toothless mirrored my horror look right before we both lost the momentum and started to plummet.

"Oh, gods! Oh no!" I tried to reach out to Toothless but with the force that I was falling, it just knocked my hands off and sent me spiraling faster to the ground. _'Okay Hiccup come on think, think!'_ I could hear Toothless' panicked roaring, and that only added to my own. Looking down I could see the ocean coming fast toward us, so I chose to look at the panicked dragon and try to get him to shift toward me.

"Okay, now you've just got to angle your self! No, no, no, no! Come back down toward me, down toward me, come back…OW!" the spinning dragon had indeed come toward me, but unfortunately his tail smacked me on the cheek knocking me away again. I had to do something otherwise, or this could end badly. Looking around, with my heart beating rapidly in my chest, I reached out for Toothless once again. Somehow, his momentum sped up placing him beneath me. _'Come on, come on…just a little closer…'_ Stretching my hand as far as it would go, I finally grasped onto the metal hook on his collar. Placing the cheat sheet in my mouth, I slid back onto the saddle and quickly placed my feet in the pedals.

Toothless' groaning reached my ears and at that moment, and with all the strength that I had left, I pulled back on the collar forcing Toothless wings to spread out and slow our momentum…it didn't do much because we were still plummeting toward the jagged rocks below, I had to even us out! My heart was stuck in my throat and I felt like I was gonna die any moment, but regardless of how I felt, I had to get Toothless evened out so he wouldn't get hurt.

Yanking the sheet out of my mouth I tried to catch a glimpse of the fin position we needed, but with the wind flapping it so much I couldn't make it out. My eyes shifted from the paper to the rocks, and they were getting closer every second. My eyes glanced between both again before I just let the wind take it, and out of reflex I just twitched my ankle which caused us to bank away from the rocks. I knew we weren't out of the woods yet, so pressing my self to his back I just continued to twitch my ankle so we were going in and out of the jagged rocks and boulders that littered the water.

I had no idea what came over me, it seemed that I maneuvered my ankle to just the right position, to get us out of harms way and as we cleared the final rock and came out of the fog, it took me a moment to bring my thoughts up to where we were right now. It felt that I'd let everything go into the wind, and now that we were slowing down, it had time to catch up with me. Taking deep breathes, I realized that not only were we alive, but the tail fin actually worked. _'I did…I really did it! We did it!' _

Feeling a surge of joy, I could help but pump both my fists in the air and shout my excitement!

"YEAH!"

Toothless apparently shared my enthusiasm because when he shouted, out burst a flame…and we headed straight for it. Groaning my hands fell to my sides, "Come on…" I just couldn't win today, so I closed my eyes as I felt the heat surround me.

"Ah!" I could feel the heat push my hair back, and I smelt it burn part of my clothes. "Toothless!" His head veered to look back at me, and I scowled as I saw his toothless smile. "Yeah I bet you think this is pretty funny huh?" I could feel a rumbling as he chuckled. "Well thank you for nothing, you useless reptile, now find some where for us to land…I need to feel the security of the ground beneath my feet for awhile."

With a twitch of my ankle and movement of his wings, we turned in the air and headed back for land. I closed my eyes, and let the wind caress my face. At this steady pace, it felt nice, calm and peaceful. It was actually soothing for me; I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of his neck. I focused on the sound of his beating wings, and the sound of the ocean washing up onto the land that we were coming to.

-Break-

I shut my eyes as Toothless released a blast to light the fire in front of me. I was already tired of being singed today. Sighing I skewed a fish and held it over the fire. It hadn't taken me that long to catch the fish, I just has to fish for myself Toothless caught all his own. Since he can fly, it's easier for him to sneak up and dive in to catch them.

Heaving a heavy sigh I laid back against his side, and opened them so that I could look at the cloudy sky. Smiling as I remembered being as high as they were, the feeling of the cloud dissolving into water at my touch was weird but fascinating at the same time. That was when I felt Toothless start hacking again, blinking out of my daze, I looked at the dragon and cringed when a fish head landed beside me, and he then looked at me.

"Uhhh…no thanks, I'm good." I signaled with my fish that I was covered in the food department. I glanced at it and realized that my fish was cooked. Toothless shook his head at my decline and faced his pile of fish. Shaking my head, I was ready to eat mine, when I heard chattering, looking up I saw a small flock of Terrible Terrors flying toward us. Feeling a deep rumbling vibrate out of his throat, I nervously glanced at Toothless. From personal experience, I knew that stealing from Toothless wasn't a good idea, if there was one thing he was particular about it was his fish.

One of them approached Toothless' pile and as I predicted, he snarled at it, then a green one snatched the fish head that Toothless had regurgitated and drug it further away where another Terror tried to sneak it from him but, snarling, the green one hunched down and growled angrily at the red one. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them fighting over the fish.

It was strange that the more I watched them, fire breathing aside; they reminded me of normal house pets. I slowly started eating my fish as I watched Toothless yank forward to pull at the fish that a little orange- yellow looking one had managed to snatch, and ended up pulling the fish out of its mouth leaving it with just a fin. I slide my hand down my face as he emitted that laughing sound again. Thinning my lips I peeked at the dragon, as he hunkered down, like the other two had and started rearing back to fire a blast but then Toothless spat a small flame in his mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh as the little dragon blew up and fell to the ground. I elbowed Toothless before I watched the Terror fumble away. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" I couldn't help but feel bad for him as those big eyes peered up at me, biting my lip, I pulled the rest of the fish off the end of the stick and threw it at the poor thing.

"Okay, here you go."

After he ate it the Terror looked happily up at me and I grinned back at him. Sighing I leaned back on Toothless, who'd resumed eating. I was surprised when I felt a slight nudge on my arm. A slight gasp escaped my lips as I lifted up my arm to allow the Terror that I'd given the last half of my fish too, was now cuddled by my leg and under my hand. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just Toothless that had pet like qualities.

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong!"

Letting a small sigh escape my lips, I stroked the Terrors' head and he started softly purring. _'Oh Thor's great hammer…this…screws with everything that I've been taught! They aren't what we think they are…so if they don't kill on sight…why do they attack us?'_ Carefully, I picked up the little dragon, and he stirred slowly opening up his big eyes at me. I think his tail started wagging at me, this really shouldn't surprise me due to my many escapades with Toothless, but really? Tail wagging?

Sighing, I gently placed him on my lap and he cuddled next to my abdomen. "You know when you're not biting peoples' noses off, you're not so bad." That was when I heard a deep-throated growl, and I looked at Toothless curiously. His eyes were slits and he was glaring at the dragon on my lap.

"Toothless, what is wrong with you? He's not trying to steal your fish, leave him alone!"

Before I could do anything else, I was snatched from off the ground, knocking the Terror of my lap, and he held me to his chest, snarling at the little dragon that started flying off, whimpering. Growling, as he placed me on the ground I turned and glared at him, which he then looked at me confused.

"What was that Toothless? He wasn't even doing anything! Remember what I said about losing control, you need to learn how to curb your…your…whatever it is! It wasn't very nice."

His ears fell back and he whimpered, looking like beaten dog. Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and that's when I felt him nudge my elbow, hearing him purr softly I couldn't help but look down at him again. His eyes were big and looking at me apologetically. A chuckle escaped my lips as I reached down and stroked his head behind his ears. He really was nothing but a big cat.

"Okay bud, what do you say we go home huh? We've had enough fun for one day." I leaped on his back, he snorted happily, and for the second time today, we flew.

-Break-

After I'd gotten back to the village I didn't go straight home, I figured that the dragons we had in the training area weren't dangerous…just scared and hurt. I had thrown a quick bag of fish together and made my way down to the ring. Crossing the bridge was what startled me the most; it was the only thing that I had to cross without any form of cover. Sighing I pressed my back to the wall and checked again to see if I was being followed or watched, I wasn't.

It took me awhile to open the gate, because not only was it heavy it was noisy. I was sure that someone would have heard me. Not wanting it all the way up, I lifted it enough for me to slide the basket, then my self through. I then propped a rock under so it wouldn't close on me.

_'Really hope I know what I'm doing…'_ I repeated the same thoughts that went through my head the day that went to bring Toothless a fish; I hope I'd get the same results. Just like Toothless, they'd been trapped. Unlike Toothless, they'd been jabbed; stabbed, hit and used for sport…I stopped. This really may not be the best idea…but then I thought of the Terrible Terrors that didn't attack me, and Toothless who hadn't eaten me yet. Closing my eyes, I moved to the first cage.

I pulled the lever for the first cage, and groaned when I found this one was just as quiet as the first door. Thinning my lips I slowly pushed the door open a sliver so I could slide through. The moonlight that shown down through the top of the cage was enough for my eyes to adjust and see the Gronkle lying on the floor. It's beady eyes were on me, and a low growl escaped it's throat. Slowly standing on it's hind legs, I crouched down and held out a couple of blades of the grass that drove the dragons nuts.

"It's okay…I'm not here to hurt you."

Seeing the grass, it eyed me for a bit and then slowly approached me sniffing it. His eyes closed as I rubbed it on his snout, then his stubby tail started wagging. A smile pulled at my lips as I stayed crouching, not wanting to startle him by standing up, he could still bite my hand off. Slowly reaching behind me, I pulled out a fish from the bag.

It pulled its head back and started sniffing my other hand as it caught the fishes scent, he was hungry, my brows furrowed at this thought. They weren't feeding them properly, of course they wouldn't they hate them. At this, I dropped a couple of fish, and he devoured them. I could see his beady yellow eyes regard me, only this time it was as if he recognized me. That was when I felt him lick my face and make small growling, grunting noises. I couldn't help but laugh and try to pull away from him.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't want to burn me to a crisp! You really aren't dangerous…just hungry and alone." Seeing the Gronkle reminded me of how I'd found Toothlesss; trapped, hungry, and alone probably scared too. I really couldn't help but feel sorry for him, for all of them. He snuggled his head against my chest, and lay there. I softly stroked his bumpy head as he closed his eyes.

I had to find out if the others would be just as…welcome to my presence. Peeling myself away from the Gronkle, I could here him almost whimper. I picked up the bag of fish and slung it over my shoulder and that was when I felt a tug on my vest. Turning I saw his beady eyes begging me not to leave him. Closing my eyes, I pulled my vest from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you out right now…I will find a way too though. I promise."

With that, I slipped out of the cage and locked it. Closing my eyes I looked at the next cage, it was the Deadly Nadder. With the noise I'd been making, it was already awake but surprisingly wasn't thrashing against door. So, I carefully pulled the lever and slowly opened the door. They really weren't as aggressive at night as they were in the day. The thought that they prodded them into being angry before unleashing them angered me slightly. All though if I were stuck in a cage, I would get restless too.

As I went toward it, I saw it's eyes peering dangerously at me. She was definitely on her guard. So, I stopped where I was so I wouldn't trigger her to attack me. I crouched down slowly and carefully pulled out some fish and placed them on the ground in front of me. Her eyes were watching me warily, but slowly stood up and made her way over to where the fish were. She never stopped watching me as she did so, sniffing the fish first before deciding that it was good to eat and devoured them like the Gronkle had.

Shaking her head, her attention had been drawn back to me. Purring softly she approached me, as Toothless had after I'd fed him. She sniffed me and slowly circled me, becoming satisfied that I wasn't armed, she stood in front of me, watching me. I slowly reached out to touch her, and couldn't help but stop when she flinched at the approach of my hand.

"Hey, it's okay…I won't hurt you." I held my hand at that same distance it had stopped at, watching her. Her yellow eyes regarded my hand warily, probably wondering why I'd stopped. We held that pose for what seemed like hours, until she leaned forward and touched my hand. I gently stroked her nose and moved up to her horn. It was cold, but smooth under the touch. I then slowly moved my hand across her face, over her scales that were just as smooth as her horn. "You're a beautiful one, aren't you?" I started softly scratching her cheek and moved down to her chin.

I grinned as she started making a trilling sound and closed her eyes. I gently placed my other hand on the other side of her face and she nudged me with her nose again. This made me chuckle slightly, and I moved my hand to her chin and pinched the nerve that made her coo before falling to the ground.

"Sorry, I don't think that I could stop you from leaving if I opened the door."

Picking up my bag of fish, I slung it over my shoulder; locked the gate and moved to the Terror's gate next. Placing my hand on the door, I heard a slight scratching sound and watched as the small door was wiggling. Shaking my head, I slowly lifted the wooden latch, and held I fish in my left hand. As the Terror slinked out, his eyes darted around and landed on the fish in my hand.

Sliding over toward me, his big eyes were one me but his nose was going the direction of the fish. Crouching down slowly, I held it at his level so he could better grab it. When he got close, he snatched the fish out of my hand and slid it away, like the Terrors did this afternoon. I just smiled and waited as he finished the fish, when he did he waddled up and watched me.

"Hey there little guy, you still hungry?"

Then in a flash, he had slithered up my arm and rested on my shoulder. I then felt him nuzzle his head on my cheek, purring next to my ear. I couldn't help but laugh as he nuzzled under my neck, like a cat rubs against a humans leg.

"Okay, okay! You're welcome!"

I reached up and stroked the little dragon and he slunk into my arms where he curled up again. It was amazing how not dangerous they were, at least when they weren't burning down our homes and stealing our livestock. If they didn't instantly attack without cause then why did they attack us? I looked down at the Terror that rested in my arms, and after spending these last few weeks with Toothless, I couldn't help but see more characteristics in them then just, dangerous.

I pressed my back against the wall and slid down it, where my knees pulled up against my chest. This proves to me that they really aren't what we think they are. They are completely different from how we learned, or experienced. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly tilted toward the Terrors cage door. I then quietly pushed the door open, and even more carefully picked up the Terror and placed him on the other side of the door before pulling my hand back and closing the door.

Closing my eyes, I pressed my head on the cold metal of the door trying to calm my racing mind. It was just too much information that just clashed with everything that I grew up believing! Oh, all my fears that I'd thought when I first got into this were coming back, only it wasn't just Toothless…I believe that it was all of them! All the dragons were…were…were not monsters.

In frustration, I bolted from the ring, kicking the boulder out from under the door before I ran all the way to the Blacksmith's shop. It was the only place I felt that I could think, aside from Toothless' Valley. I made my way all the way to my back room and laid my head on the desk. Everything is different now, I really didn't want to kill dragons anymore…but I didn't want to disappoint Gobber and my father. I couldn't keep Toothless a secret for long, and I don't know how long I'd be able to let those others stay in their cages.

_'What am I gonna do now? This is quite a mess that I got myself into.'_

I started lightly flicking a pencil that lay to my right. Thinning my lips, I closed my eyes as I heard heavy thumping steps. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Gobber right now, so I turned and my heart nearly leaped into my throat when I saw my father peek through the door.

"DAD! You're back!" I immediately jumped up and started trying to hide the drawings of Toothless under my notebook. "Uh…uh…Gobber's not here…so…"

"I know, I came lookin' fer you." I carefully closed my notebook as my heart continued to hammer in my chest.

"Y-yo-you did?"

"You've been keeping secrets."

I almost lost my balance as he said this and I felt my heart jump into my throat, "Uhh..I-I-I have?"

"How long did you think you could hide him from me?"

_'Gods this can't be happening!'_ At this point I couldn't look at him and I started fiddling with my notebook. "I don't know what you're-" Very convincing.

"Nothin' happens on this island withou' me hearin' abou' it!" His voice shook me to the core and made me want to shrink into the shadows that were thrown on the wall. He still has that affect where he made me feel small with just his tone. Heart hammering in my chest, I chanced a look at him.

"Oh?"

"So le's talk…abou' tha' dragon."

My heart plummeted when he said this and made my blood run cold as the arctic water in the winter. "Oh gods! Dad I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to uh-"

That was when he let out the deepest, freest laugh I've ever heard him let go, but this also left me confused. I couldn't help but force a slightly strangled laugh from my throat before I looked at him nervously.

"So you're…not…upset?"

"What! No, I was hopin' fer this?"

My mouth fell open, as confusion hit me in waves. "Uh, You were?"

"An' believe me it only ge's better! Wait until you spill a Nadder's guts fer th' firs' time!

An' mount yer firs' Gronkle head on a spear! Oh wha' a feelin'!"

In his complete joy, he punched my shoulder, which caused me to fly back into a basket that was sitting behind me. This would explain it, he thinks I've been holding out on him. I struggled with getting out, when he said something that made me stop completely.

"Yeh really had me goin' there son! All those years of the wors' Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough and I almos' gave up on yah an' all the while yeh were holdin' ou' on me! Oh Thor almighty! With you doin' so well in th' ring…we finally have somethin' teh talk abou'."

I'd never seen my father look so pleased, excited and proud. This is exactly what I'd been waiting for…but…I felt like I didn't deserve his praise. I looked down, wishing I could sit and tell him about how I brought down the dragons in the ring, how thrilled I am to be getting closer to slaying the Monstrous Nightmare…but I really wasn't. I was on the opposite end of the spectrum of all this.

Taking a deep breath, I released an uneasy sigh and looked away from my fathers eager face. I felt bad, I really did. Here he is thinking that I've become the son he's always wanted, when really I wasn't. After awhile of me not saying anything he finally started moving.

"Oh…I…I brough' you somethin'."

My heart stopped when he brought out a helmet, which would fit my head. My mouth opened in surprise. It's been years since my father has given me anything, I slowly reached out and took the helmet from my father.

"It's to help…keep…keep yeh safe, in th' rin'."

"Wow…thanks." I was touched, this is the first thing in years my father has given me. It really had been well made, save for a few dents on the side but overall, it was really cool.

"Ah, yer mother woulda wanted yeh teh have it." My grin got bigger at the thought of my mother being apart of me getting this gift. "I's half o'her breast plate."

My mouth fell open and I pulled my hand off it. He was kidding right? I forced a laugh and looked up at him quietly asking if he was serious and I suppressed a shudder as he tapped his helmet.

"Matchin' set. It keeps…keeps her close."

My eyes widened at the thought of this being part of her breast plate…it really was disturbing. It took me a second to realize that my father had started talking again.

"Wear it proudly, yeh deserve it. Yeh've held yer end o'th' deal."

This brought me back to my senses, and I looked up at him. Swallowing hard, I carefully placed the hat on the desk as guilt swarmed around me. I didn't really…well I kind of did. I had trained hard…just not in the way that my father was thinking. So, as carefully as I could, I did my best fake yawn.

"Oh, man I should really…get to bed right about now!"

"Oh, righ', good talk!"

"Yeah I'll see you back at the house! Thanks for stoppin' by and for the uh…" I cleared my throat. "Breast hat…"

"Oh righ' th'…th' hat." He looked like he was fumbling for something else to say, and I just wanted him to leave. Which sounds bad because he's been gone for weeks…but uh…I really needed to think. After a couple of seconds, he said good night and left.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding, and jumped as I heard clatter of things falling on the floor. He never could make a quiet exit. Slumping back in my chair, I eyed the hat. He'd said that I deserved it, finally I accomplish something in my dads eyes and it was all a farce. Tears burned my eyes and I closed them as I laid my forehead on my arms. I couldn't keep this up for long, and for once I wish that I had someone to talk to.

Tears blurred my vision and fell down my cheeks as I looked at the hat again and thought of my mother. She always did know what to say.

"What am I suppose to do mom? I'm so lost."

**A.N.- And thus ends Chapter 12! Now Hiccup is really feeling the pressure of keep his new found discovery a secret. Stoick's back, but it really hasn't even begun to get out of control. Stay tuned. **


	13. No Matter What They Say

**A.N. - And so the arrival of Chapter 13! It's a really deep and emotional chapter so BEWARE! Lots of thoughts going through Hiccup's head and the tossing and turning of whether or not he should stay with Toothless or stay with his village. Read and find out. **

"_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry."_

After that visit with my father, I didn't really want to go home because I didn't want to risk the chance that he still might be awake and want to talk…and right now I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I wasn't in the mood to talk anybody! So to keep from running into Gobber I left the shop and went to the outer most part of the village, and I sat on the dock wondering if anyone would care if I took off and left.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was so much harder to sort my thoughts and think clearly, it's always one side of me against the other ever since I found Toothless. I have the one side that really wants to help him and make sure that he could fly again, but then on the other, I had my father, Gobber and the rest of the village who raised me. I mean sure they thought me an irritating nuisance that was always in the way, but still they are my village and I couldn't really turn my back on them.

Oh, but I wouldn't have all the fame and praise that I have now if it weren't for Toothless. He's the only reason that people even think that I'm worth while now, I don't really know where I'd be now if I hadn't met him when I did. I couldn't really turn my back on him now, not that I'd want to anyway. Sure, he's a dragon, but after spending weeks with him and he became a best friend to me…but then again they're my family!

I furiously ran my fingers through my hair and glared at the moonlight that shone of the water top. I knew I couldn't keep juggling keeping my village happy and Toothless. It was just too much but I knew I had to choose one. I slowly stood up and looked at the sun slowly sinking into the edge of the ocean, wondering if I could just jump on Toothless and find somewhere else to live. A shiver passed through me as the cold wind brushed my clothes and shifted my hair.

No, I couldn't leave them, no matter how they treated me in the past they were my family, this was my village…my home and what kind of person would I be if I just turned my back on them. No, I couldn't do it…I wouldn't to just up and leave. No matter what! I have to see this through to the end. Like it or not I am a Viking and Vikings don't run...from anything.

-Break-

I had only a few hours of sleep because my mind kept churning on all the scenarios that my decisions could lead me, all of them were less then good. There really was no good way this could end. All scenarios involved either leaving Toothless, Toothless dying because they find out about him, or having me banished from my village…because I turned my back on them by associating with the so-called monsters. All of which I wasn't to keen on happening but I knew that one was bound to happen eventually. I could beat them to the punch and just leave without them ever having known that I ever hid Toothless from them.

I had made it to the ring in the briskness of the morning; I wanted to get there early before my father woke up. I'd been lucky enough to come home and he'd been asleep so I decided to leave before he woke up. I really couldn't face him, not when everything wasn't what it appeared to be. Leaning against the wall, I fiddled with the helmet that my dad had given me the night before. He'd said it held half of my moms breast plate…which was a disturbing thought in itself. I mean I wouldn't want my kids wear helmets of their mothers breast plate…it just seemed so, morbid.

I gently ran my fingers over the cool metal and couldn't help but wonder how long my father had been holding out to give this to me. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I remembered the look on his face when he gave it to me. I leaned my forehead against the cool metal and closed my eyes hoping upon hope that it would all turn out okay. I'll just lose the last fight against the dragon so that Astrid would win and get the honor of killing the Nightmare.

I couldn't help but flinch at the image of the Nightmare being killed as a right of passage. That wasn't right, I mean they aren't humans but they are alive and I know they can feel pain like we can. They have life…life that we took away so quickly without a thought or care. It was horrible…it was heartless. So what does that make us? Are we the monsters?

'_Oh, what's happening to me? Why am I thinking about this? There's no way we're the monsters...is there?'_

My mind flew back to when I'd found Toothless all bound in the forest, how I couldn't kill him. Something pulled at me when I looked at his eyes and everything changed. Everything I thought, everything I learned…everything I knew was…wrong. After I saw his eyes, I couldn't imagine seeing them…void of light. Light that had been dulled due to my actions. I bit my lip and stared at the rock hard ground beneath my feet. It shouldn't have pulled at me like it did. I mean I was a Viking, I was suppose to be able to kill without thought so why did I let him go? It was because that day I figured out they are living creatures…not monsters.

"Hiccup? What're you doing here so early?"

I blinked out of my thoughts as a voice shot through them. I turned to the boy in front of me to find it was Fishlegs. Strange I didn't think he got up this early…of course I really wasn't one to be up this early. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Yeah I know! Me neither, I can't wait to see who wins today! I mean I know you'll win…but still it'll be close!"

"Heh, you've got more confidence in me then I do."

He looked like I'd hit him. "What are you talking about? You've come so far, I mean you beat Snotlout, Hiccup. Snotlout!"

I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I'd also beaten the terrible twins and even Fishlegs himself, but there was one person that I'd had yet to surpass. "That's great, but I think that you've forgotten about Astrid."

I watched him as he flinched and gave me a look of pity. "Oh, heh right. She's going to be tough one to beat."

"You don't have to tell me that, she…" I was going to add that she deserves to win, but Vikings are all about competition and I shouldn't say things like that so I just added; "she is really competitive."

"Yeah, I would have figured that she'd want some sort of good competition…but she seems to hate it that you're as good as she is…probably better!"

I forced a laugh at his comment, "Better? I think she'd beat you just for saying that."

"Well, it is true. I haven't seen dragons react to anyone the way they respond to you. How you scared that Zippleback, tricked that Gronkle, took down the Nadder; and not to mention how you distracted thatTerror. That was awesome!"

I shied away from his awed expression; it just made me feel guiltier about the secret behind my sudden success. I bit my lip and tried to find something else to look at.

"…why you're so nervous?"

I must have zoned out again. I quirked a brow as I turned to face him again. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you were nervous because you have to go against Astrid?"

"Yeah, I am."

My eyes shifted to the ocean that lay out just beyond the ledge. The sun light shone off the top if it and lit up the sky. The gold and blue colors meshed to form Astrid's face, glaring at me similar to the look she gave after I'd found her in the woods. She had worked so hard to get where she was and she came by her talent honestly. She got to where she was with hard work and even harder training. She hadn't been at the top of our class for no reason.

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder, when I did this it was quickly removed and I turned to see Fishlegs take a few steps back. "Sorry…I was just…"

"No, I'm sorry…I just…I'm not use to having people…doing that…" I ran my fingers through my hair and decided that I wanted to be anywhere but here. Fishlegs looked like he had the same thought going through his head. His squinty eyes shifted nervously between the ring and me, he was acting weird.

"Was there something else Fishlegs?"

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then shut it again just as quickly. I couldn't help but raise a curious brow at him which made him act all the more nervous.

"Fishlegs?"

"I gotta go Hiccup. Good luck in the ring today!" With that, he was off, leaving me there curious and even more confused. Shaking my head, I turned and walked back to my perch by the door. As much as I hated the silence that left me alone with my thoughts, I hated the awestruck looks of the villagers and the prideful looks of Gobber and my dad even more.

Sliding down into a sitting position I stared at the helmet again, the sun glinted off the metal that looked to be newly polished. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that my father had gotten it polished and looking new to give it to me. A frown tugged at my lips again, he never would have given it to me if he knew.

"Ah, so I see he gave yeh th' helmet, S'bou' time. Lesse 'ow it looks on yeh eh?"

My eyes shifted up to come face to face with my mentor. Looking down at the helmet, I then placed it on top of my head. It was a smidge too big and fell in front of my eyes. Nudging it up I looked up to see that familiar glint of pride in his eyes and immediately wanted to pull it back down.

"Tha's more like it. Yer lookin' more like a Vikin' now."

"Oh?" _'Cause I feel less like one.'_ I thought through my smile. "Seems a little big don't cha think?"

"Yeh'll grow in teh it."

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I ran my tongue over my lips as he squeezed my shoulder. That same prideful look was in his eyes and I felt my heart twist, but I let a smile twist my features.

"What?"

"Yeh've definitely come a long way lad."

"Have I?"

"Course yeh have! I mean look at'cha! Yeh've shot up in th' ranks; beaten' almos' everyone at dragon trainin' and yeh ain' th' kid that walked through those door on th' firs' day. Yeh've really grown Hiccup."

"I guess I have…haven't I?"

I looked down, causing the helmet to slide down my head again causing Gobber to chuckle and move it out of my line of sight.

"Yes, yeh have. And no matter th' result of today's tes'. Yer a Vikin' in my eyes."

I was struck by his words. No one has ever said anything like that to me.

"Yer already one o'us." He slapped my shoulder and knocked me forward, on my knees and my helmet off my head. "Still need teh get some meat on 'em bones." He picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and placed me on my feet again. "We can work on tha' la'er though. Don' have time righ' now. Got teh set up th' ring. Well, see you soon Hiccup!"

I looked after my mentor as he hobbled away, then my eyes became downcast as they fell on the helmet that lay on the ground at my feet. That's what I'd wanted to hear…but it wasn't true. I was nothing like them. I knelt down and picked up the helmet that felt cold and foreign in my hand.

"That's just it Gobber, I don't know if I can be one of you guys."

-Break-

Not long after the conversation with Gobber, the final stage in the training session started. Gobber had set up the ring with little wooden boards that we could hide behind while trying to devise a way to take down the Gronkle that was flying around looking for someone to fry.

I had slid down behind one of the boards, trying to lie low enough so that Astrid could win this competition. I really hoped this would be over soon; I wanted to get out of the ring and to where Toothless was, I really think that flying would calm my racing mind enough to sort my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

'_Oh Thor's hammer! This helmet keeps slipping!' _I groaned as I shoved it back onto my forehead. Sliding my hand back into my shield I peeked around the corner. _'I wonder where Astrid disappeared to…I saw her when she came in…but now…'_ That was when I felt the wooden plank move and my heart jumped into my throat as I turned and came face to face with Astrid.

I really couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, she still had this amazing effect to turn my mind into mush. Her eyes regarded me for a second, darted toward the dragon and then glared angrily at me. A sneer formed on her perfect lips and she shoved my shield down causing me to fall forward.

"Stay out of my way!"

Her voice was smooth as silk, but as cold as the water in the winter. A fire burned in her eyes; whether it was anger, or determination I couldn't tell but either way they were looking at me. This was an amazing feat in itself, before she barely glanced at me…but now she looked at me. Of course it was mostly in anger, but still it's progress in my book.

"I'm winning this thing."

"Uh…please! B-by all means!"

I really did want her to win, why did she think I was crouched here not really doing anything in the first place. Her blue eyes watched me warily for a moment before bounding off to hide behind another wooden plank.

'_Well, that went well…'_ I groaned inwardly as I stood up. I wanted to try to make myself as small as possible and let Astrid win this one. Looking around I caught my dads' eyes, forcing a smile on my face I really tried to look like I was enjoying this when in reality I would rather be flying with Toothless.

Turning around I caught Astrid pushing herself to get closer to the Gronkle, peeking her blond head above the gate before launching herself at another one. That was when the Gronkles beady eyes laid on me.

'_Uh-oh…'_

I ran and ducked behind another wooden gate. I could hear the Gronkles' snorting getting closer.

'_No, no, no! Don't come to me!'_

I peeked around the corner and came face to face with it. Its tail wiggling, and left me wishing that I'd not come here the night before.

'_Come on buddy, don't do this…not now.' _

He got closer and I felt my back hit the wooden gate and in a panic I dropped my shield and axe and scratched and pinched the nerve under his chin.

As he fell, I heard Astrid start screaming and instinctively I flinched. The uproar of Viking shouts of victory drowned out Astrids' yell that slowly faded. Slowly I opened my eyes and that's when I realized that I had just made a big mistake. Astrids' eyes looked like they were gonna burst out of her socket. Then I could've sworn a flare of anger torched her blue hues. I didn't really know what to do, she looked about ready to burst.

That was when she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her fingers in her blond hair, detangling some or it from her braid and started spinning around angrily and started swinging her axe through the air, I swallowed because I knew that she wanted to aim that at my neck.

"Son of half troll, rat eating munch bucket!"

I started to slowly walk backward away from her.

"So…later!" I tried to turn and walk away, but I was stopped when something hooked onto the scruff of my shirt and yanked me back.

"Oh, no yeh don'."

Panic filled me, as I wasn't allowed to leave like normal, my heart pumped the adrenaline through my veins and turned to face Gobber…I had to come up with something and make it sound believable.

"I'm kind of late f-"

I didn't get the pleasure to finish my sentence when the cold shape of Astrids' axe pushed right into my throat. Looking at her, you wouldn't have guessed her to look…so…so…crazy wasn't the word I was looking for but it's the only one that came to mind as she glowered at me with her fire lit blue hues.

"Late for what, exactly?"

I opened and closed my mouth; I was drawing a complete blank as I stared into her viscously angry eyes. I felt bad for knocking out the Gronkle but I couldn't risk him cozying up to me in front of the entire village, that would have been a complete disaster. Now I'm thinking that I would rather be faced with the questions as to why the dragon was acting like a pet around me then with wrath of the girl that was in front of me right now.

"All righ' quiet down! Quiet down! Th' Elder has decided!"

'_Oh right, that.' _

Immediately she pulled back from and stood as tall as she could. Moving to the other side of Gobber, I rubbed my neck to make sure that it hadn't left anything, I wasn't paying any attention until I heard the villagers make this 'Ohhhh' sound. My heart dropped as I looked up at Gobbers hand as he pointed to me.

'_Please not me, not me!'_

I tried to will my self to disappear but I must not have because then I heard a cheering as I've never heard before. Inwardly groaning I chanced a look at Astrid and she looked ready to kill something.

Biting my lip I tried to run, but Gobber had wrapped a burly arm around me.

"Oh, yeh've done it Hiccup! Yeh ge' teh kill th' dragon!"

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!"

"Yes! Tha's m'boy!"

I was picked up and thrown onto Fishlegs shoulders; I forced a smile on my face as they started to carry me out of the ring. Forcing a smile on my face I tried to make my voice sound believable; "Oh yes, I can't wait I am so…excited!"

Excited! Hah! Try far from it! I didn't want to kill the dragon…I…couldn't kill dragons and they would all find that out…I couldn't let them find that out. I had to do something though…and fast.

"Okay…that's great. You…you can put me down now."

Fishlegs placed me back on the ground where everyone just crowded around me. Clapping me on the shoulder and almost knocking me off my feet.

"That was so amazing!"

"Only the chiefs' son could take a Gronkle down so fast!"

"Way to go Hiccup!"

"I knew you could do it!"

I was met with a slew of congratulations and looks of awe. I started feeling like I couldn't breathe. I needed to get away from all this; I just had to.

"I…I need some air!"

I pushed my way from the crowd and ran as far from them as I could and I ran away from the ring, away from the crowd…away from the amazed eyes and proud stares. It was just to much, they expected so much from me and I knew that I couldn't live up to what I'd shown them, to what I'd appeared to be.

I couldn't do this anymore, I really couldn't! I had to stop this before it got any worse then it already was…I had to leave. This is the only solution that seemed reasonable right now, it would save my father from the disappointment of having a dragon lover for a son and ultimately free Toothless from the bindings that kept him on the island…besides seeing the world might not be such a bad idea. I had no idea where I was going to go, but anywhere is better then here. Would I come back…probably not.

As I reached the door to my house, I slowly turned to see the village buzzing with joy behind me.

'_This is the best…for everyone.'_

-Break-

As I approached Toothless' hideaway I could feel my footsteps get slower and slower. It felt like something was trying to pull back to the village, I didn't know what it could possibly be but it was certainly there. It was like an irritating little voice was telling not to, for my sanity, I pushed it to the far reaches of my mind.

When I entered the valley, I noted that there was something odd; Toothless wasn't waiting at the entrance for me. This was weird because he was usually there.

"Toothless, c'mon buddy we're leaving! That's it we're leaving, let's pack it up buddy! We're leaving…forever."

That last word tasted bitter on my tongue, so bitter I almost washed my mouth out with water. Throwing the pack down, I sighed, as there was still no sight of the big dragon. Opting to look for him later, I decided to double, double check that I'd gotten everything that I needed for the trip.

'_Let's see, water pack, food pack, blanket, and some extra clothes. That's everything.' _

It wasn't much but I had to pack light…light and fast. I wanted to leave before my father got home. Luck was on my side as he was probably in charge of the festivities for the next and final test.

'_C'mon Hiccup! Don't think about that! Focus Hiccup!' _

"Oh, man…" I muttered as I slowly stood up and reached down to re-check that the straps that connected me to Toothless' saddle were still in working condition. That was when a scraping sound stopped my heart and made my blood run cold. Fear ran through me as I realized that there was a shadow that fell on the ground, that was too small to be Toothless.

Looking up, I lept back and it was everything I could do to keep from falling backward on a boulder that had to be strategically placed behind my foot. It was Astrid, holding her axe and sharpening it with a small rock.

"Ah, what the-what are you doing here?"

My eyes searched frantically for the black beast, not seeing him around I began to get very nervous as the blond Viking dropped the rock gracefully from her hand, the sun shone brightly behind her, illuminating her blond hair even more. It also reflected off the sharp blade in her hand.

"I wanna know what's going on." Why did all her words have to fall out smooth as silk, but still held that sharp tone that got your attention and let you know she was serious.

Those deep but icy eyes flicked to me and froze me with a glare. Slamming the end of her axe on the rock, she pushed herself gracefully off it and landed in front of me. This made me nervous, and the closer she got to me the more nervous I became. So out of reflex I started backing away from her.

"No one just _gets_ as good as you do…especially you…start talking!"

"I-I-Uh…"

"Are you training with someone?"

"Uh…uh…t-training?"

"It better not involve _this_!"

She snarled as she picked me up by the shoulder of my flying vest. Then quickly dropped me, her eyes never leaving me in a stare that made want to look away and stare into them at the same time. They were as scary as the were beautiful. Come on Hiccup, focus!

"I know _this_ looks really bad, but-AH!"

With a thud, she threw me on the ground, and a breath escaped my lips as my back met the ground. She looked away from me and searched the grounds. Then the breath left my lungs with a whoosh as her boot met my diaphragm. Coughing, I pulled myself up and something told me she knew someone else was here. I had to do something, quick Hiccup think fast!

"Oh! You're right! You're right!" I ran to stand in front of me, but she smoothly evaded me as if I wasn't an obstacle, I wasn't that easy to get rid of though. I kept at her side, trying my best to persuade her to pay attention to me. "You got me! I-I'm through with the lies! I've been making…outfits! And it's time that everyone knew." Her eyes still looked past me and kept scanning for something that was out there…which there was and she knew it. I knew that she knew, and that scared me. In one last attempt I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest. "So go on, drag me back. Okay…here go."

No dice.

As I tired to walk away, she effortlessly grabbed my hand and yanked my wrist the wrong way, searing pain shot up my arm and I heard a popping sound. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground cupping my injured wrist.

"OW! Why would you do that?"

Then with out warning the breath left my lungs again as she swiftly kicked me in the ribs and knocked my back down…again. I coughed, which caused my ribs more injury. My lungs were already burning, my eyes watered from the pain in my right wrist and my now bruised ribs.

"That's for lies!"

'_Lies?'_

Spots dotted my eyes sight as the butt of her axe was dropped on my diaphragm causing me to gasp audibly for the air she kept pushing out and I wasn't able to get it back as fast. Gasping, I blearily blinked up as her image had been blurred with the tears that took over my eyes. I barely made out the last sentence she said. Sounded like; "t-ser very ing lse"…which made no sense. My head was spinning with the lack of oxygen and every other part of me felt heavy.

'_Oh man.' _

I heard a roar and my eyes shot open, I knew that Toothless had made his presence known. I tried hard to stand to show that I was okay but I didn't get far as the air left my lungs again when Astrids' arm knocked me down by my stomach and I landed hard on the ground.

"Get down!"

Toothless roared again and this time I heard loud thudding as he was running for her.

"Dragon! Dragon!"

"NO!"

She pulled back her axe, and my mind suddenly switched off, it was like I moved on autopilot. I leapt at Astrid and pushed her out of the way of Toothless, and in the same motion, I pried and pushed Astrids' axe away from her hands. Adrenaline pushed me to stand up and hold my hands out to try to stop the bloodbath that would surely happen should these two clash and I really didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"No, no! It's okay…" I looked between the two, my injuries didn't matter all that matter was keeping these two from killing each other. Turing to face Toothless, who had his teeth bared and looked down right angry. Standing on his back legs he snarled before falling back down on all fours. "She's a friend."

I turned around to face an extremely frightened and confused Astrid. She slowly stood to her feet, eyes never leaving the gigantic beast behind me.

"Don't worry, you just scared him."

I felt Toothless push me from behind and I put both my hands to try to stop him from lunging at her again. Deep throated, angry growls escaped his throat, as she looked at me confused.

"I scared him…" She flinched as he growled at her again. "…who is him?"

Taking a deep breath, I straightened up. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

I flinched as he snarled at the girl in front of me. Bewildered she looked between me and the snarling dragon that she knew would chomp her head off if given the okay. Then her eyes furrowed as she straightened up and Toothless snarled lowly at her movements. My heart dropped as she started backing away, I took a step forward and opened my mouth to try and say something but in an instant she shook her head and started running the direction she'd come.

'_That's it, I'm done for! She's gonna tell everyone!' _

"Da, da, da! We're dead!"

A snort came from my right and I heard Toothless start to lumbar away, thinning my lips, I spun around to see him retreating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

I ran after the dragon, I must have still had some adrenaline coursing through my veins because I caught the dragon…or maybe he slowed down either way I grabbed a hold of the leather strap around his neck.

"This is partially your fault you know! If you'd just stayed low I would've found away to get her to go back to village…" sighing I pinched the bride of my nose not wanting to look at the dragons' eyes now. "That's neither here nor there. We have to stop her! We have to show her that you're good!"

Leaping onto his back, we took off and head toward where Astrid was. I had to find her, had to show her that Toothless was good and hopefully pull her onto my side…hopefully.


	14. We'll Show Them Together

**A.N. This is an updated version of the chapter that I previously updated...some awesome reviewers pointed out some mistakes that I made so I went through and and fixed them for you. So here is a fixed up chapter for you! Enjoy!**

_"For one so small,__  
__You seem so strong.__  
__"My arms will hold you,__  
__Keep you safe and warm.__  
__This bond between us,__  
__Can't be broken.__  
__I will be here,__  
__Don't you cry."_

My heart was pounding so loud in my chest that it almost beat out the roar of the wind rushing through my ears…almost. Toothless is flying, soaring past all the trees. He's moving so fast that they appear as a blur to me. I don't even know how he can see anything while moving this fast, but I place my faith in the dragon, that he would find her, before she reached the village. I shivered as my blood froze and my stomach turned just thinking about it.

Suddenly, my heart was in my throat as Toothless dive-bombed into woods. I press myself closer to his body so I won't be hit with any stray branches. I crack an eye open and my heart lifts as I catch a glimpse of Astrid's golden locks as they reflect the ray of the sun beaming down through the leaves of the trees.

_'Good she hasn't reached the village yet, then maybe there's still time to convince her. Wait...I haven't even though of how I'm gonna convince her. I don't even know what to say! "Oh hey Astrid dragons really are our friends so please don't tell that I've been hiding one from the village all this time?" I'm gonna sound like an idiot! Gods what do say, what do I say?'_

I didn't have long to think because Toothless closed in on her and, with a frightened shriek, she was swooped up, shrieking into the sky. I felt kind of sorry for her; I had the same fear when Toothless first took off with me. I guess we Vikings' who are use to being grounded for so long...we've never really experienced being so far off the ground. So I guess it doesn't matter how tough a Viking you are, flying is going to be a different, terrifying and yet exhilarating experience.

I direct him to the top of a tall tree, where Toothless drops her on an overhanging branch. My heart leaps into my throat as she almost falls, but her reflexes are still good, no matter how frightened she is, she holds on. Toothless lands on the top and, with a groan of displeasure, the tree lurches forward under Toothless' weight. All the while my heart hammers as I watch her hang there.

"Hiccup! Get me DOWN from here!"

Anger flows from her lips in a sharp and demanding manner, slicing through my panicked thoughts and drew my attention to her, swallowing I look down at her. There has to be someway to convince her that Toothless is good...there just has to be. It's in my brain...somewhere.

"Just give me a chance to explain!"

My voice comes out a little more pleading then I'd want it too, I almost sound like I am begging her to listen to me. At this point I think I am. Begging the Gods she'll agree, begging Toothless to behave, begging her to listen...that's all I can do at this point. Gods I'm so pathetic, I can't demand...I have to beg.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say."

I flinch at the fire in her tone of voice...of course not. It's such a typical Astrid answer. Still I a guy can wish right?

I watch as she tries to get closer to the base of the tree, the branch she is on gets thicker around the base and this will allow her to pull her self up a little more steadily then toward the end. My mind is racing faster then Toothless on a good day! How do I get outta this! How? Gods what do I do...hell...what do I even say?

That's when it hit me.

"Then I won't speak!" I say quickly enough that she stops and looks at me. "Just let me show you."

She gives me an incredulous look.

"Please Astrid." I add softly, silently pleading with her to listen.

She sighs and looks down, then back up at me, I know she's weighing her options. Probably contemplating if she can climb her way down, it's a long way down. She thins her lips and closes her eyes. Releasing a slow agitated breath she starts hoisting her self up onto the branch, coming up instead of going down.

My heart lifts as she begins drawing closer to us, flipping herself onto the branch she places her hand on the tree for support. Not wanting her to fall, I extend my hand out to help her keep balance. As her hand touches Toothless' saddle harness, he recoils slightly and snarls at her.

He glares at her and she glares right back, before stubbornly blowing stray strands of hair out of her face. Swinging her leg onto another branch, she hoists her body up and slid next to Toothless. Her eyes finally catch my hand, but instead of grabbing it, she bats it away, grabbing a hold of the harness and pulls herself up.

Cautiously, she slowly hoists herself down behind me. I can't see her, but I can tell she is scared. She doesn't want to show it, but being this high up, and sitting on a dragon, her sworn enemy...that would be enough to scare anyone.

"All right...now get me down."

_'All right...this is it, time to show her Toothless is good.'_

I hear the twinge of fear in her otherwise commanding voice so I know we have to take it easy on her, just to show her Toothless isn't as evil as he looks.

"Toothless...down...gently." I gently patted his head, just to show him what I mean. I start to feel good about this situation, maybe just maybe he'll listen and Astrid will want to listen to me after this...Gods let that happen. I take a deep breath as I tilt my head back to look at her.

"You see there's nothing to be afraid of..."

No sooner had those words left my lips that I was swallowing my heart back into my chest. Instead of gently gliding down to the ground, like he was instructed. he bolts straight up into the sky, going as fast as wings would take him. The rush of the wind and Astrid, screaming her lungs out behind me fill my ears and I can feel anger rise up in being. I don't have to see her to know that fear has consumed her past the point of caring whether or not she looks weak or not. She was plain terrified. If he thinks that I'm okay with this, he's got another thing coming.

"Toothless, what is wrong with you!"

I practically scream into the dragons' ear! This is uncalled for and extremely dangerous! She could fall, and does he care? No! Astrids' hands come out of nowhere and start grabbing at me. She grabs painfully to my face and hair. She is desperate to grab onto something. In her flurry she almost yanks me back and this causes my hands to lose the grip they have on the handles and I almost fall back as well. I know if I hadn't had a good grip on the foot peddles, I would have fallen back...possibly off!

"Bad dragon! Bad dragon!"

My heart is pounding angrily against my ribcage, part anger at the stubborn dragon beneath me and part with fear of Astrid losing her grip and falling. I keep thinking that Astrid is going to fall right off the back of Toothless and plummet screaming toward the Earth. At that point, even if we did save her, it would seal our fates and she'd never trust us! My hands reach forward and grasp the cool metal of the handles. Relief washes over me as I pull myself up right, and now that she has a good grip on me, Astrid comes with me. Her arms wrap in a vice like grip, which is extremely painful, around my chest and her legs pin mine to the saddle.

I force a laugh as I try to calm the terrified girl down. "He's uh...not usually like this..."

My blood turns to ice and freezes everything inside me as I watch his wing dip down and we start tipping with him.

"Oh no."

I roll my eyes before closing them in complete irritation. Irritation chokes out any fear I previously had. This really isn't helping our situation... it's making it worse. Astrid's screams flew up into the air and disappears into the clouds as he falls closer and closer to the water.

"Toothless, what're you doing? We need her to LIKE us!"

He continues to ignore me as he throws both Astrid and I into the water. Gasping, I hardly have time to react as he does it again. A shiver passes through me as the wind bats at my now wet form, then we take to the sky again. Shooting like spear into the air, I could feel Astrids' heart beating rapidly against my back, her breath comes in agonized gasps. She still has a bruise inducing grip on my chest and I know I am going to bruise on my hips from the grip she has on me.

I feel a groan hiss through my teeth as he folds his wings in and throws his body into a twirl, this sends Astrid into another round of screams.

"And now the spinning."

I've given up that he's ever cooperate with what I want and Astrid, I'm sure, has pretty much made up her mind about us.

"Thank you for nothing...you useless reptile."

No really...thanks for nothing! We're sunk...I hope your happy.

"ALL RIGHT! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! Just...get me off'a this thing!"

My eyes widen and I glance back at her, she's...apologizing...for what? Doesn't matter. Astrid doesn't apologize...for anything! Ever!

This seems to satiate Toothless for he catches the updraft and suddenly stops us short of the surface of the water. A shocked gasp escapes her lips as he does this; instead of shooting into the sky again, he gracefully starts to glide into the sky. Flapping his wings, he gently lifts us into the air.

It's times like this that lead me believe that he does understand what we're saying to him. Well, regardless on if, he can or not, I was just thankful that he is finally cooperating with me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I glance back at Astrid.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut; still caught in the grip of fear. She still has a painful iron like grip on my chest and her heart hammers against my back and I can feel her chest rise and fall at a rapid rate. I bite my lip and hope that it's not to late for her to change her mind...hopefully she's not scarred by this.

_'Come on Astrid, open your eyes. You have to see this.'_

As if she read my mind I feel her head slowly lift off my back and her grip slowly loosens, not completely, but enough so that it isn't painful anymore. I softly smile as her eyes widen at the scene in front her, hair bushes back from her face now by a gentle wind instead of harsh winds that cut her face and threatens to push her off.

I slowly ease up and turn my gaze toward the scene that lays out in front of us. The sunset paints a picture of light hues of different shades of pinks and blues that clash together and fade into the dark blue sky above us. The crystal blue water reflect the setting of the sun perfectly. It causes the water to shimmer like freshly cleaned armor. Man, we may have a charming view of the sunsets on the island, but there is no replacement for almost being this close to it. Even being a boy I had to say that it was a beautiful sight, all the time I've been training to get Toothless airborne again I never once paid this much attention to my surroundings, especially at this time of day.

I'm only aware that we've gone higher when a slight caress against my side lets me know that Astrid has released one of my sides and lifts her hand to touch the clouds. I tilt my head to look back at her and I can't hide the smile that split my face as I watch the curious look in her eyes, her head tilts back, watching her own hand just slide through the clouds as if they weren't there.

The sun shone behind her and it lights her up. Her golden hair shining almost like a halo, giving her the appearance of a radiant Valkyrie. It lit up her face...or maybe it was the smile that now split her radiant features. The thing that caught me was that the smile stretched to her beautiful blue eyes. At this point she releases me completely and throws both hands into the clouds, she looks so free, like with that simple gesture she just threw all her cares into the wind.

I have to admit it looks really good on her, and I can't stop myself from smiling in the glow of hers. It's as if time stood still, flying so high in the clouds, no commotion's going on, no barking orders, and no rush to be anywhere, or do anything. Nor is there the pressure to be anybody, up here, you can just be. You get to feel the wind brush through your hair, caress your face. I can hear nothing but the rush of the wind swirling around us and the occasional flap of Toothless' wing as it pushes us forward into the ever-imposing night sky.

My grin grows as we fly through the clouds; the rush of cool water dampens our face, but is quickly forgotten as we reach our destination above the clouds and into the stars. I can hear her gasp in awe. We've never been this close to the stars ever, and now it's like we can almost reach out and grab one. Her hand shifts from her own leg and onto my side.

My heart stopped for a moment, I didn't expect that. I glance down quickly just to make sure it's her hand and my heart speeds up and I really can't hide the smile that takes over my face. This is almost like a dream come true. Here I am sitting with the girl of my dreams sitting right behind me, and she is voluntarily touching me and not in a violent way either. Things can't get any better.

That is until we reach the end of the clouds and the view changes from white, to glittering water that now shimmers with the moonlight. The fires that spewed out light from the statues that are posted just out side the village. The island looks completely different from up here; it almost looks quaint and peaceful. With the little dots of light that poured out into the night sky from the various windows that scattered the island. This reminds me of cinders that still held some heat from a fire that's previously been put out. It's breathtaking really; it's unlike anything I've ever seen.

Everything stopped as Astrids' arms wrapped around my waist, holding onto me. Not clinging, not grappling...just...holding. To top it all off her chin rests comfortably on my shoulder. My heart is pounding so fast in my chest, this was beyond anything I could've imagined happening tonight! I don't think I can get any happier if she tilted my head toward hers and kisses me. Wouldn't that be something. A can feel a stupid grin on my face as she continues to rest against me, you know out of all the outcomes that went through my mind of where this would go...this wasn't one of them.

Not that I'm complaining...not at all.

This is nice, comforting. I haven't felt this good in forever, always worrying about something, it just seemed to be...us. Nothing else matters; there's just me, Astrid and Toothless. I have to fight the urge to lean back into her.

A smile fell on my lips as Toothless soars closer to the ground, the spray of the waves spit on our faces and dampen our boots, still it doesn't dampen our moods. She holds me closer, and my heart skips a beat. It's almost as if everything I've ever dreamed was coming true...I almost thought I was dreaming...heh...almost.

Everything's happening so fast, but at the same time it feels like time is standing still. I'm not sure how that works...but that's how it feels.

Toothless smoothly rises to the sky again as we clear the village, and just takes to gliding into the night. Nothing but the sound of the waves, the wind and the sound of Toothless flying, it's relaxing really. No wonder dragons like doing this so much.

Astrid leans back and releases a breath. As if she's been holding it for awhile.

"All right, I admit it! This is pretty cool! It's...amazing. He's amazing."

She adds softly and reaches down to pat the side of Toothless' neck. He shifts slightly to acknowledge that she said something. Somewhere along the line, he's become all right with her. I'm almost jealous on how fast he took to her, it took me weeks to get him to be this calm with me.

"So what now...?"

There it is again. The sound of a good evening coming to a screeching halt...and so soon. Reality crashes right into me with those three simple little words. I slump slightly forward, trying to ignore the fact that she's asked a question and hope that she'll forget it too.

"Your final exam is tomorrow!"

No such luck. It's amazing how she can make me feel lighter then a feather one moment, and bring me back down to Earth just as fast. How does she even do that?

"You know you're gonna have to..." she pauses and glances down at Toothless. She pulls me back and whispers the last part. "...kill a dragon."

My heart drops and I suddenly feel ill. I wanted so bad to just forget it all…even just for a couple moments more. I still can't get away from it, not even when I'm away from the island...my situation always seems to worm it's way back into my life. A groan passes through my lips.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Please...not another word.

Then my breath escapes me as my body changes direction a little to fast for me. I suddenly feel dizzy and out of body for a moment. Shaking my head I realize that Toothless suddenly dove down, without any movement from me. Astrid gasps and clings to me again. I seriously hope he isn't up to his tricks again, but when I looked down at him, I notice that his eyes seem scared...almost frantic.

"Toothless, what's happening?"

My concern grew when he just continued to act jittery and nervous. It takes everything inside me to not shout out as a dragon flies out of no where and almost hit us. Out of instinct and press my self as close to him as I can.

"Get down."

I hiss and she immediately presses her self as close to me as physically possible, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. My heart is racing, and fear clutches at my being. This is definitely not good, and the fact that Toothless is uncomfortable, doesn't help me either.

"Toothless, ya gotta get us outta here bud!"

I try to implore the dragon to change direction and head back toward the island, but he just shakes my hand off as he starts to fly with the group. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life. My heart hammers against my rib cage, and my entire body is shaking, the girl behind me quake for quake. Astrid and I were surrounded by a herd of dragons, two humans against an entire herd...that's not good odds...well...for us.

"What's going on?"

Her quivering voice barley reaches my ears, my mouth runs dry and my heart stops as I look at what each of them hold in their claws. Various objects of meat; sheep, fish, goats...even...some...Vikings. My blood runs cold in my stomach as I begin to imagine some of the folks I know. I shake those thoughts away and focus on the issue in front of me.

"It looks like they're..." I swallow. "Hauling in they're kill..."

"Uh...what does that make us?"

The fear in her voice is unmistakable, it shakes her body and causes her voice to quiver out in a whisper and not the same confidant girl I was talking to earlier. Still as scared as she was she poses a very good question, Toothless wouldn't just throw us to them...would he?

_'Of course not! I trust Toothless with my life. He's proven himself to be good...it's just the other dragons...that's what I'm worried about. Why doesn't he just fly away? What's going on? Why not just break away and leave the herd...none of the others will follow...right?'_

I did find it very strange that Toothless hadn't broken off yet, he just kept swooping and diving with the rest of them. My eyes scan the area again, and I have to hide my horror at the fact that a Zippleback looks our way, instead of attacking to get to us it just kept flying on. Fear still clings to every fiber of my being like the clothes on my back. I can barely breathe anymore I am too scared to.

Astrid gave a frightened yelp as Toothless dove with the other dragons, sending us plummeting into a fog, it is so thick I can't see anything around me, I lost sight of the other dragons, I only know of their whereabouts mostly because of the growls and occasional roars they give.

I start whispering a prayer to Odin...or whoever can hear me. All I want is for this to be over...well for us to get out of here anyway. Why isn't Toothless leaving, he can! So why isn't he? His frantic looks around clue me in that he doesn't want to be here either, that's when something catches my eye. One of the scales on the side of his face would croon and vibrate every time we made a turn. It's like he is being controlled.

_'What in the...'_

Then as the fog suddenly dissipates, my heart stops, my mouth dries and I quit breathing all together. There, right in front of us was the most intimidating mountain I've ever seen. Darkness is all that surrounds the island, as it gets closer to the top though, an eerie shade of red spews out the top and lit up the sky as if it was on fire. As if the very gates of hell were spewing from the top. This is definitely a place I do not want to be.

I swallow hard as Toothless dives into a crevice in the mountain; I am hit in the face with a blast of hot air, as if the dragons fire is heating the air around us. It almost hurt as it clawed at my skin and made my eyes water. I can't help but let out a gasp as we keep going in deeper into the cave. No wonder there is only dragons here, they can withstand the heat here, I feel like I am being cooked alive...not a pleasant feeling.

There is an opening and we fly right into it, another cry escapes my lips as the heat blasts my face again, I bury my face against Toothless' neck, Astrid is doing the same thing to my back, trying to keep our skin from feeling like it's melting off. I barely register that Toothless has landed, thankfully it is in a shaded area, it has a wall of rock that separates us from the boiling air, it allows me to lift my head up and see where we were.

No wonder it's so hot, this isn't just a mountain...it's a dormant volcano...at least I hope it is...in any case it's obvious what this is. It's...the island. I can't believe that it's really been this close...all this time...it's almost right next door. I look around and I see that dragons are laying out in random crevices and ledges that rest yards above the red smoke that spewed out from what seems like a bottomless pit...could it be that this was the entrance to hell it's self?

I then turn my attention to the dragons that are just now now joining the rest of them. They're bringing in food, but instead of landing and eating it...they are dropping it...into the hole...really?

"Well...it's nice to know that all of our food's being dumped down a hole!"

"They're not eating any of it."

It is strange behavior for dragons to carry their body weight in food and not eat it...so then...what were they doing...?

_'It doesn't make any sense at all, I thought that the dragons attacked us to eat...so then why...?'_

My eyes drift to a late comer, a Gronkle that came bumbling in. Its tiny wings barely hold him up, he drops a couple of times and makes what sounds like light groaning. It hovers just above the hole and scratches at his ear...I am vaguely reminded of the Gronkle in the cell back in the ring. After it does this, it belches up the smallest fish I've ever seen and proceeds to scratch it's ear.

Then, a deep rumbling comes from below the surface of the smoke, a rumbling that chilled me in the heated air. A rumbling that quiets every dragon in cavern. A rumble that shakes me to the core. The Gronkle freezes for a moment before it starts trying to fly away.

It doesn't get far when the head of a dragon pops out of the smoke and eats it in one chomp. My blood freezes and my mouth hangs open, it is huge...and that is just the head. All the other dragons cower away trying to look as small as they can...against that thing...they do look small.

My mind is racing, I can't believe it. Then something else that gets me shaking and has Astrids' hand clinging to my arm, it starts sniffing the air. The huge nostrils suck in air that I feel like it's taking the breath right out of my lungs. I am paralyzed in fear, then when it's eyes turn our way I know it can smell us.

_'Gods it know we're here!'_

All I want at this point is to get Toothless and Astrid out of here as soon as possible!

"All right Toothless, ya gotta get us outta here bud!"

He was frozen in place, fear I've never seen in his eyes. This pushes my resolve further. My upper body lunges forward and I get right close to his ear.

"NOW!"

With that it's like he is awakened from a trance and he jolts right out of our previous spot, where the jaws clamp down on, and into the air. In a flurry, all the other dragons surround us, all trying to do the same thing. Get out of there. Fear pushes my adrenaline to the max and I kick the foot pedal as fast as I can to swerve us out of there, not wanting to look back. For a brief moment I feel it's hot breath at our backs and then the sound of teeth latching onto something, the sickening crunch resounds in my ears. I squeeze eyes shut, as I know it's taken another dragon down it throat. Then the rumbling sound made it's way back down the mountain as we fly farther away.

The fear and need to get away slowly dissipates into the wind as we got further away. My heart slows and my breath slowly returns to normal. I close my eyes and lean my head back, letting the wind caress through my hair and on my face, trying to reach that point of calmness and peace that I'd had earlier.

"What in Thor's great hammer was that?"

"I...I don't know. It's unlike anything I've ever seen..."

"I don't think that is even a dragon! That is...something else!"

"But what is it? Why is it there? And how is it controlling the dragons?"

Her blue eyes narrow in thought, she rests her head on my shoulder, trying to make sense of what we just saw. It is unreal, I just never would have imagined that the dragons are intimidated by something much bigger...it's almost like a chain.

"I think...I think that that...thing might be their leader."

My eyes widen at this revelation, my head turns to look at the blonde behind me. "What?"

"Well, I mean think about it...they all flew in synchronization. They all dropped a certain amount of food, and when they didn't bring enough they lose their usefulness to the rest of them and since they are no longer useful...they...are..."

She fell into a somber silence. I've never seen an ounce of sadness in her eyes over the death of a dragon, but now she seems really upset by this.

"Astrid..."

She looks up at me and takes on a serious look, washing away any sadness off her face, as if it wasn't even there. I turn my head so I am facing forward, my eyes scan the dragon beneath me. He seems to have calmed down now, I take my hand out and stroke his head, right behind his ears. He lets out a soft crooning noise and nudges his head into my hand reassuringly.

The crooning reminds me of the vibrations and crooning noise that Toothless emitted earlier while we were flying through the fog. My eyes widen.

"I think you might be right Astrid."

"What?"

"That thing _is_ their leader...it was contacting them somehow."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were flying with the other dragons, they were all making crooning noises...including Toothless, then the scales on the side of his head started vibrating as if...it were listening for something...or hearing something."

"Kind of like low hum?"

"Something like that...I think it was contacting them somehow and pulling them in."

She opened her mouth and gasped. "Of course! It's like a giant bee hive!"

"What?"

"No no, it totally makes sense! They're the workers and that's their queen! It controls them!"

She leaps off Toothless and onto the ground...I hadn't even noticed we'd landed. I am staring down at Toothless, stewing in thought about this new information.

_'Workers? Queen...now it does make sense! The dragons were attacking us for offerings to that creature so that they won't be eatin' themselves...it wasn't because they wanted to! No wonder all the dragons seemed so passive toward me...they didn't have any reason to!'_

"Come on! Let's go find your dad!"

In an instant, I was pulled out of my thoughts and back into the cold water of what was in front of me. As quickly as I can move I throw myself off Toothless and run after Astrid, it's almost as if I flew myself.

"No NO! Astrid we can't!"

I grab her arm and propel myself out in front of her.

"No, they'll kill Toothless! We have to think about this…carefully."

I look down and start wandering how in world I am to go about this...I mean it is crucial information to tell the Vikings...to tell my father, but then I'd have to tell them everything...about Toothless...about the island...about the creature...and I'm not sure I'm ready for all that.

"Hiccup, we just found the Dragon's Nest…the thing we've after since Vikings fist sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret…wha…to protect your pet dragon? Are you SERIOUS?"

Thinning my lips, I turn to face her, that is the one thing that I WAS sure about. Toothless doesn't deserve the kind of punishment that the others will surely inflict on him. I'm not about to let that happen. So was I gonna keep the biggest secret just to protect him?

"Yes."

My voice came out steely and clear. Firm and direct. There was no wavering and no nervousness. Her blue eyes widen and her face falls as her mouth stays agape. I turn my eyes away from her. I may not have much control over the situation, but the one thing I do have control over is what happens to Toothless, my best friend.

"Okay..."

Relief washes over me as she calmly accepts my terms...which is another surprise, but I'm not gonna question it.

"Then...what do we do?"

I bite my lip and exhale at the question. I suddenly feel as if the entire world is on my shoulders and if I make one wrong move it's going to crash and go up in flames. I just can't do the wrong thing...I just can't...I have to do the right thing...whatever that is.

"Just give me until tomorrow...I'll figure something out..."

I sigh and look down, contemplating on what I'm going to do, exactly, to bring this out into the open without bringing a whole lot of chaos after. Nothing comes to mind. I realize that I was absentmindedly messing with the buckle on my vest.

Then I feel a sharp pain shoot up my shoulder as it is jolted forward by something slamming hard into it.

"Ah!"

"That was for kidnapping me."

My mouth hangs open as she raises an elegant brow at me. I grab my shoulder, rubbing it gingerly and glance back at Toothless. He lifts his head momentarily to shake it at me before resuming drinking. Shaking my own head I place my hand back on my shoulder to face the girl whom I'm sure is still agitated. Her gaze was down cast for a while like she is nervous. Like she is contemplating something, is that a blush on her cheeks?

In a swift fluid motion, she grabs my collar and kisses my cheek.

My mind goes blank, like everything has been wiped clean. My mouth hangs open, and just as quickly as she'd kissed me, she pulls away. The moon bounces off the flush that now inhabits her cheeks.

"That's for...everything else."

Wow.

She turns and starts running away. She stopsd for a moment to look back at me before running off and disappearing into the darkness. I just stand there in shock, after everything that has just happened...that was the absolute lest expected of all. Astrid. The girl of my dreams just kissed me on the cheek.

Wow.

My shoulders slump into a relaxed position and a sigh escapes my lips. She really does have this way of bringing me into focus...and making me forget what's bothering me. I hear a gurgling sound and I glance over at Toothless, and he gazes back at me.

A flush dons my cheeks and look away from him.

"What're you looking at?"

He croons and looks the direction that Astrid left in. My eyes followed his and just as the darkness swallowed Astrid, it slowly starts seeping in that I have to do something about this situation. Groaning I walk over and slump onto a nearby rock.

"What am I gonna do bud? I don't even know what I'm suppose to do about all this...how am I going to explain all this to my father? Argh, much less know what to do about the final exam tomorrow! How am I gonna get this resolved!" Toothless nudges my hand, trying to pry it out of my hair.

I'm really not in the mood so I try to push him away. He nudges my hand again.

"Toothless...knock it off!" I push his nose away from me with more force, getting a snort in response. This time when he nudged me he pushes me off the rock and onto my back.

"OW! Hey!"

I glare up at the dragon and he looks down at me. "What're you...?" He croons and holds his head out...nudging my hand again...I was struck for a moment before I unfolded my hand and it opens onto his nose...closing his eyes he purrs. It takes me a while...ah...now I get it. He croons softly and pulls his nose away, shaking his head and snorting...just like when first let me touch him.

I looked down and softly laughed. My other hand reaches up and strokes the side of Toothless' face.

"Sometimes I really do think you understand me..." I move my hand over his snout up the middle of his head and behind his ears. He purrs and nudges my face.

"Thanks bud...just one small step at a time...I'll have to show them that the dragons aren't bad...just like I showed you I wasn't bad...just take one small step at a time."

He curls up behind me and wraps his body around me, the warmth of his skin surrounds me. His tail falls in front of us and his wing shelters me from the ray of the moon and any prying eyes that might be watching. If there are any.

"We'll get through this...somehow...together. I just hope they're willing to hear me out."

Toothless croons and lays his head in my lap purring. I lay my head on top of his and close my eyes. Hoping upon all hope and praying that they will be reasonable and will listen.

"Odin what have I gotten my self into?"


	15. For One So Small You Seem So Strong

"'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on_

_Now, and Forever more._

_._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say!_

_You'll be in my heart, always." _

Weariness tugs at my eyelids and weighs my body down, but it's like my mind couldn't just focus on sleeping. Everything that's happened, everything that was going to happen surges through my mind, which in turn keeps me awake. I open my eyes yet again to see the blinking stars above, it was a rare occasion where the sky was clear of any clouds.

This is ironic because a storm is raging inside me, causing me to lie awake underneath the beautifully calm night skies. After Astrid left I decided to stay with Toothless, not yet ready to go back home…I am still mentally preparing myself for what I have to do, and I couldn't do it with my dad boasting about me and looking at me like I am finally the son he wanted.

A pain twists in my gut as I remember the pride that shimmered in his steel blue eyes, it's something that I'd longed for my entire life and yet I find myself not wanting to see it. I feel like I don't deserve it, after all I am lying to everyone in the village. I'd reluctantly showed Astrid, but that was only because I was backed into a corner and had no other choice. I mean she'd accepted it in the end…but would everyone else?

I roll on my side and look over at Toothless who is still slumbering, a soft purring sound emits from his throat, normally it sooths me to sleep but after what happened? What I'd seen, how could I? Biting the inside of my lip, I sit up and pull my knees to my chest. The soft rustling of the leaves reach my ears and the breeze caresses my skin, I watch the moon wave and shift in the movements of the lake.

'_What kind of dragon was that anyway? Was it even a dragon?'_

The image of the beast flashes through my mind and I shudder as I remember the fear that washed over me like water. Engulfing me completely, I've never been so afraid of something in my entire life. The only thing that broke me from the spell was Astrid clinging to my back and Toothless shaking below me; my only thought was that I had to get them to safety. I close my eyes, and release a breath I didn't know I was holding, and clutch my knees tighter. I know I have to tell my dad this, this is important information that could really turn the war in our favor.

This causes another problem now though, now I know that the dragons aren't really at fault here, they're being forced to do steal from us. They do it to survive! Maybe if I can convince my dad and show him that the dragons we have here aren't dangerous or evil…then maybe…just maybe we can come up with a plan to defeat that evil creature and free the dragons from its grasp. I know what I have to do to get his attention…but will it work and more importantly, will he understand?

'_I really hope I know what I'm doing…there really is no turning back.' _

A soft laugh escapes my lips as I remember those exact words falling from Astrid's lips. It's ironic that from that moment on, my life really has changed forever, every step I took from the first time I freed Toothless to the point that I decided to help him, has taken me further down the road to the point I'm at now. The funny thin is I had made these decisions quick…like they were the obvious choices to make.

'_Still, I can't help but wonder if they were the right choices.'_

A grumbling from Toothless catches my attention and I tilt my head and suppress a laugh as the dragon had rolled onto his back with his front paws half way in the air and his back paws together on the ground. Sometimes I forget that he is the dangerous Night Fury that everyone fears; he's more like a house cat…or a dog even. Watching him flick his tail in his sleep I came to the conclusion that I don't regret the path I chose, I mean I feel like I was meant to do this.

Crazy as it sounds, I feel like the Gods guided me down this path for a reason. Why else would I be able to hit the elusive Night Fury? I mean it isn't because I'm a good aim, that's for sure. Placing my chin on me knees I turn my attention back to the lake, and I can't help but wonder why they'd chosen me for this.

'_It's not like I'm an outcast enough already, they had to go and make me even less of a Viking. I realize now that's it's not because I couldn't kill, it's because I wouldn't kill. When I held that knife to strike it just felt…wrong…like it wasn't me.' _

I pull the dagger from my belt and gaze at it, the metal cool against my fingertips and heavy in my palm. I tilt it back and forth observing this instrument , catching the moonlight as I do so. I'd always wondered why I felt more comfortable holding tools, and fixing things rather then wielding weapons and killing things. I always thought it was because I was weak and afraid, but now I see it was because I'm not meant to.

Kill…that word has finality sound to it. Once you kill something, that's it you can't bring it back. Not like snapping a sword or ruining a shield those can all be fixed eventually, but life…once it's taken it can't be fixed or even replaced. Tilting the sharp end of the dagger toward the ground, I lazily sketch in the dirt between my feet. I find my mind wondering if dragons feel loss as we do. If one of their own is killed, do they mourn the loss?

They seem to feel emotion like we do; at least they do from what I've observed and cataloged, the dragons run through an array of emotions and feelings like we do. Anger, pain, contentment, joy and even fear! It's unreal how they went from monsters, to beings with feelings…with souls. Everyone thinks that they are without a soul, but when I looked into Toothless' eyes that day, I saw something I'd never seen in a dragon before; something I thought I'd never see.

I had been afraid of finding him, afraid if what he'd do to me if he wasn't wounded, I'd also been afraid to kill him, so I was stunned when I saw the fear in his eyes. I never knew that dragons could feel fear until that day. He was weak and helpless and he knew it. He knew that he was at my mercy. It's then that I realized I couldn't kill him, not like this. Not when he was pleading with me to spare him, it just didn't seem fair. I was afraid of him just as much as he was afraid of me. I guess that's why, in the end, I spared him, and in turn he spared me.

This showed me that there was more to him then just being a cold-blooded monster. He had thoughts, emotions and feelings like I did. Which threw me for a loop, I'd been taught that dragons were the type that you had to kill first or you'd be killed, what a misconception that was. I couldn't believe that all the years we'd been fighting them they were only defending themselves from us…that was all. We attacked them first, so of course, they retaliated to defend themselves. It all is starting to make sense now.

A deeper frown tugs at my lips as I wonder how many dragon's we killed just for defending themselves? Granted, we were defending ourselves just the same, but how many had given my people that same pleading look and were just killed anyway? How could the others just look callously down on them and take their life regardless if they were helpless or not? Extinguishing the light that is their own life…I mean after all, it wasn't their fault.

The image of that beast on the island rose in my mind again and I shudder. They are afraid of her, and they are afraid of us, but out of the two they'd rather tangle with us. That's what I would've done, but how can I explain that to dad. He's not a very good listener…especially to me, he is more a man you have to show in order for him to start listening…so possibly showing him would be best.

Groaning I flop onto my back and shift my attention to the stars again. They still wink down at me from the slowly disappearing night sky, slowly fading in the light of the sun.

'_Odin, please have him understand…please. For all our sakes.'_

I decided that I'd better get back home before people start putting together that I'm not there, I stand up from my spot on the ground and start to walk toward the entrance to my sanctuary, I place my hand on the cool rock and look back at this place. For so many weeks, this place has become my haven, a place I could run to for solitude and comfort when things got out of control, a place I felt protected, but now there was no more running, and no more hiding. It was my turn to protect and help all the dragons, they are trapped and I am the only one with the information and knowledge to help them, and I'm not gonna let them down.

I jump as I feel a sudden warmth at my back, I blink to see Toothless standing behind me crooning softly. He peers at me questioningly with those big expressive eyes of his. I smile softly and caress his head.

"Sorry bud. I didn't mean to wake you, but I need to go now."

He nuzzles further into my chest and I wrap my arms around his head as much as I can.

"I'll be fine buddy, don't worry about me. There's just something I have to do first. If I don't do this then you'll be trapped here forever, and I can't live with that. You deserve to be free from this place, you and your kind. No more chains…no more cages. I promise."

He pulls his head away and gazes at me intently, he wants to go with me I can see it as well as sense it. I've been with him long enough to read his varying emotions. I shake my head as I stroke behind his ear, slowly moving down his cheek and under his jaw.

"Not this time pal, this is something I have to do on my own. I can't rely on you for everything. I trust you Toothless, now you need to trust me…okay?"

With that, I find that sensitive spot under his jaw and pinch it, causing him to groan and fall to the ground, unconscious. I crouch and pet his head. Sighing deeply, I really do wish I could take him, but this is something I have to do for him…alone.

Thinning my lips and steeling my resolve, I turn and walk out of the entrance toward my village. Heart pounding, and blood rushing through my veins I know that the task is going to be difficult, even still I know I am doing the right thing, I don't know how I know, I just feel like this is what I am meant to do. If I can stop this feuding finally, there won't have to be any more bloodshed…on either side. We've both suffered enough. It is time to end it, and I'm the one that needs to do it.

-Break-

"…no one is more surprised or more proud then I am."

There again, that sickening twist that seems to keep hollowing out my resolve repeatedly. I clutch the helmet to my chest and stare ahead. I hear them cheer loudly, and I want to bang my head repeatedly against the wall beside me. Like it wasn't hard enough already, now after that speech it's going to be even harder to do now…how will he take it? I bite my lip in worry.

"Be careful with that dragon."

Astrids' voice gently slid into my thoughts, pulling my attention to her beautiful blue eyes. They held a tenderness and worry that I'd never seen in them before. I would have been overjoyed had not the heaviness of the situation sobered me up.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about…" I look at my father making his way to his seat, his head held high with a certain pride that seemed to shine through him. Happiness that now emitted from him…and it was crushing me.

"What are you gonna do?"

I could hear the worry now; it's etched in her voice. She doesn't want me to do this as much as I don't want to…but I have to…I just have to.

"Put an end to this…I have try." I bite my lip again, I try to quench the fear that rose in my heart but I know that there is always a chance that this could take a turn for the worst…there is always that risk. I turn to face her again. "Astrid, if something goes wrong…just make sure they don't find Toothless."

Strange how that is what I fear the most now. I don't care what happens to me, but if something happens to my best friend because I can't protect him, it's more then I can bear to think about. My eyes bore into hers, and she never breaks eye contact.

She gives me a slow nod and she reassures me with; "I will." Her words hold a serious tone, and I know that I can trust her. Her brows nit together and the concern is back again in her blue eyes. Her stance is nervously shifting, she's worried about me. Biting her lip, she gives me a fiercer look that's still laced with worry. "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

I open my mouth, but the words are lost as Gobber comes up behind me.

"Time teh go Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

My heart jumps in my throat. I spare Astrid a fleeting glance hoping that'll give her enough strength to know I'll be fine. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly walk toward the center of the ring and place the helmet on my head.

This is it, all eyes are on me.

No pressure right? Just gotta prove that the dragons aren't our enemies…should be easy enough…right?

Right.

I walk over to where the weapons are at, I can feel myself slowly feel my resolve, once again, slipping through the soles of my boots as I grab the shield and dagger. Their chants of my name slowly fades as the locks on the Nightmare's cage slowly lift.

'_This has to work…this just has to…' _

In another quick motion, the world goes quiet as the doors burst open and the ring takes on a hellish light. The Nightmare comes out fangs bared, and growling at anything that moves. I swallow hard as it starts launching itself around the ring.

My eyes never leave it.. Even after it shoots out a magma blast at the crowd.

I was so quiet that I thought maybe it didn't know I was here, then, so agonizingly slow, those eyes turn to me. A predators growl escapes it's jagged mouth as it lowers itself to the floor. My heart pounds so wildly against my chest, but I stand my ground. More then fear though, I feel anticipation pushing my pulse to such speed. I stare right at the dragon as it slowly starts crawling toward me.

I slowly start to back away from the dragon, never breaking eye contact. At some point, I drop my shield and sword to the ground beside me and place my hands out in front or me in a none threatening manner.

"It's okay, it's okay."

The Nightmare growls at me lowly and continues its slow approach toward me, my eyes never leaving his. I maintained the contact to show him I wasn't afraid of him, but I mean him no harm at all. I want him to understand just as much as I want my father to understand. I've not gotten to the Nightmare, so I have to handle this with extreme caution. He could still turn on me at any moment, I can't risk that.

Not even knowing it until I was staring at my own reflection in the helmet, I stare into my own eyes for a moment and remember my dads' face when he gave this to me. I also saw Toothless' eyes in my own. Tightening my jaw I look back at the Nightmare. As hard as this was for me to do, I had to…no more hiding, no more trying to be something I'm not. I'm tired of it, so it's time to let everyone know what I've finally come to grip with.

"I'm not one of them."

I feel as if I've just thrown chains off my wrists. I feel a lightness in me that I haven't felt before, almost like who I felt when I was flying…a freedom of accepting who I really am, it felt good I had to admit. I can't revel in this feeling, however, I can hear all the collective gasps from the crowd, but my eyes are trained on the dragon. I reach my hand out once again and I see it's watching me more curiously now. Good, that means I'm reaching him, I just hope it's getting through to all of them.

"Stop the fight."

It was low like the first rumble of thunder before the storm; Anger twisted in stomach as he said this, my resolve moved my mouth before I could think.

"NO!" I almost fix a glare at him, as if to tell him don't you dare. "I need you all to see this!" I turn back to the Nightmare. It was sniffing my hand now, my heart was racing and the adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Strength was boiling up inside me that I didn't know I had was slowly making its way to the surface.

"They're not what we think they are." I look into the eyes of the dragon with sympathy for him. They have to understand this…they just have to… "We don't have to kill them."

I could see him relax against his own judgment, and I could feel myself relaxing. This was it wasn't it?

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

Oh no.

A loud, reverberating bang on the bars snap the dragon out of it's short lived peace and the dragon was back on guard. Reacting quickly, I yank my hand back as it's jaws snapped on the air where my hand use to be.

'_Dad, why?' _

I run with the dragon close on my heels. It's hot breath heating the cloth on my back. I hear it crash into the wall and I couldn't help the yell that escaped my lips. Fear took over my body and I was trying to find a place to hide, but there was nowhere.

Heart pounds in my ears and I faintly hear a call of my name. I dodge another fire blast, just barely making it without burns. I hear my name again, and another second later, I see a hammer slung and making contact with the Nigthmare's face which knocked it off course.

Astrid.

His attention turned to her gave me the moment to put some distance between it and me. I look back to see Astrid gracefully dodging the dragon. Staying just out of it's path.

"This way!"

I look over and see my father by the entrance. I race as fast as my feet will take me, seeing Astrid make it I was relieved that she wasn't in danger anymore. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash and I immediately duck out of the way, as the fire hit the door panel. Fear clutched at my heart as I realize I'd just been cut off from the only way out. Shaking, I was trying to just stay out of it's way now, hoping it eventually loses interest in me. My lungs burned and ached for air, but I can't stop to think about that. Then almost instantly, I realize that I can't feel my legs anymore. No oxygen in my lungs, meant it wasn't reaching my legs which meant good bye to mobility.

I tumbled down, and immediately I roll over only to get pinned down by large talons. I'm left staring into it's yellow eyes filled with hatred. Grabbing the talons, I try desperately to move them, but to no avail. It was useless. I was caught, my heart pounding in my ears as fear widened my eyes. I can't breath, I can't think, I can't even move.

This really is it.

I close my eyes.

Waiting for the end.

Then I hear a faint whistling

It can't be.

Getting louder with each second.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A loud explosion.

Dust fills the ring.

The talons are yanked off me.

A sharp pain shoots up my shoulder as the tip of it's talon rakes over it. I roll over on my good shoulder and grasp at the shooting pain. Trying to tone it down.

A scuffling sound reaches my ears along with growling, hissing, and snapping of jaws. I look up and everything seemed to have stopped for the moment.

He came.

I scramble to my feet and try to run to where he is, I still can't feel my legs so I fall again. A slight hiss escapes my lips as pain shot up from my shoulder when I put pressure on it, I almost collapse again. A flick of something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look up and see his back to me, he's closer now and his ears are back with his fangs bared. Protecting me.

When did?

How did?

I was stunned, he actually came for me, how did he know? Shaking out of my revelry, I decide to save those questions for later. He's thrown himself into danger and he needs to leave now. So I run over to him.

"It's okay Toothless, I'm fine. Go. GO!" I push him with all my strength, but with the adrenaline slowly tapering off and my injured shoulder it's impossible trying to get him to move, he stays there. Standing, not moving. Determined to stay by my side no matter what.

Frustration fills me as I try to make him leave again. "Go, Toothless go, go!"

My eyes turn toward the entrance when I hear my dad yell. My heart drops into my boots as I see him grab an axe and run over to Toothless full speed, his eyes full of hatred and anger.

No, no no! This can't be happening!

"No dad! He won't hurt you!"

I am suddenly pushing nothing as Toothless darts off from my side and my heart drops even further as he tackles my dad to the ground. They're both wrestling and my fear takes hold. Toothless could kill my father with on snap of his jaws, or one burst of fire. I grab my head and shut my eyes. I can't loose either of them, it wasn't fair!

"Stop, STOP!"

I can't believe what I'm seeing, two of the beings I care about most clawing each other, trying to kill the other. I'm not strong enough to pull either off the other! My fear escalates and pushes the last yell that catches their attention.

"NO!"

Panting I watch as Toothless halts his attack, and sucks it back into him. He turns and looks at me with his ears back, his eyes gentle and apologetic as they take in my haggard and torn form. I want to reach out to him, but my dad seized the opportunity and punched Toothless on the side of his head.

"NO! "

This was my nightmare come true, I watch in horror as more Vikings came in to assist my father. Pulling him off and shoving him non-to gently to the ground, I can't let them hurt him. My eyes never leave his as they widen in pain and confusion. Almost asking why.

"No, don't hurt him! He's not dangerous! Please don't hurt him!"

I try running toward him, but two slim but strong arms catch me and hold fast. I was too weak and tired to fight back, but I still tried to reach out to my best friend. I wanted more then anything to jump on his back and take him away from here, I wish he would have stayed in the cove where he was safe. His pained growl tore at my heart and tears formed in my eyes.

Why can't they see this? Why aren't they looking at him? Why can't they see he's in pain? Just look at him! See him the way I do! Please, just look at him! I can't hold myself up anymore. I collapse in her arms, she hold me in a tight embrace as I watch them glare angrily at him.

"Please don't hurt him…please…just don't hurt him…"

My voice cracks, I hear it and it sounds weak, pleading but I don't care anymore! I just don't want him hurt. I start to tremble, and Astrid holds me tighter, her strength was the only thing keeping me from falling completely to the ground. I am so tired of it all, why can't the see him like I do? If the would just look at him through my eyes they'd see the friendly creature he could be…

"Put him with the others!"

My fathers' voice puts a chill in my veins. There is something colder in it, cold and angry. It sends chills up my spine and I cringe when I feel Astrid stiffen when a shadow falls over me. I didn't look up, even still I know who it was. I can feel the anger and disappointment flowing from him like water from a vein. Without another word, I was yanked to my feet with a fierce, painful grip.

I swallow back a pained gasp as I looked up at him in pained surprise.

"We need to talk."

The solidity and cold tone in his voice sent more chills up my spine and I know that what just happened wasn't the worst or what my actions had caused…the worst is yet to come.


End file.
